Living The Myth Reposted
by HeidiCullen
Summary: Edward leaves Bella during new moon after making love and not willing to change her. But what happens when she is attacked & Edward thinks she is dead. When they reunite what surprises does Bella have in store for him.Lemons Galore/Canon/MA/Humor/some ooc
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**The Myth (The One)**_- _A vampire with limitless and unparalleled gifts. One who has the ability to have all human traits as well as supernatural; these include procreation, and the ability to withstand sunlight. They have the same strength and ability to self heal as other vampires. The One is a direct descendent of the original vampire Andrayus, more commonly known as Dracula._

Many centuries ago in a dark desolate time, a vampire who went by the name Andrayus, ruled all of Romania. As time marched on, he would eventually be written and researched as the first true vampire; the original and the legendary Count Dracula. The Count Andrayus, as only his most trusted new him by, roamed many surrounding lands creating his army. His soldiers were turned and had to vow allegiance-an unbreakable vow for all of eternity.

As time passed and many towns were slaughtered, the count enslaved and granted no freedom to those who begged for it. One of his enslaved commoners, a human woman named Camille was defiant and proud; qualities that captured his heart. In doing so, she gifted Andrayus the ability to become the man he was meant to be and let go of the monster he was. Their love affair was unheard of; blasphemous within the vampire community. A human and a vampire were never to mate and because of this, several of his most loyal soldiers betrayed him by kidnapping her and the vampire half breed she carried in her womb. These captors were never found nor revealed.

In Andrayus's overwhelming grief and exhausting search to find his love, he exiled himself in his castle for all eternity.

History has led common society to believe that Dracula simply became nothing more but ash when word reached him of Camille and his child's death.

Others have maintained that Andrayus lives on; a punishment he dealt unto himself for not protecting his love and his true bloodline. It was whispered that be he dead or alive, he would return when his true heir accepted their birthright. In doing so this vampire would be more powerful than any other. He or she would be unstoppable and would rule.

Many have debunked the one they called "the Myth", claiming their presence would've been felt and known by now. Some said with the times and humanity the Myth would've been mistakenly destroyed. Possession of such power would've branded him or her a witch and be sentenced to death or having mental illnesses and through the paranoia of humans would have been destroyed.

Others believed that Andrayus's bloodline died with Camille. One of these believers was Aro; ruler of the Volturi. He was a devious and sinister vampire, who once was among Andrayus's most trusted soldiers. Now he claimed to be the authority on all of the vampire nation at Andrayus's supposed final request.

Aro was a collector; a collector of vampires with powerful gifts that he could use at his disposal and to his ultimate advantage by corrupting and creating fear in all. Due to his actions, he managed to create a very powerful army he called "the Guard". Volturi decisions were cruel and final and never questioned; not one coven or vampire would ever defy them or what they stood for, and no member of the Volturi would ever allow rumors of Andrayus's resurrection, of whom Camille's true captors were or the existence of the one they called "The Myth"...

...That is…until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer S Meyer owns all. I own LTM and its yummy characters.**

*******A/N Remember this is mid New Moon, no rescue in Italy, but Bella has met all characters from all twilight movies, except Volturi and the guard, but did hear the stories about them from Edward and the family*********

Chap 1 A numb Existence

EPOV

My cell phone chimed with a text just as I was about to tackle and battle with the large mountain lion, crouching about 20 feet in front of me. The noise startled the large beast and he escaped into the large clearing, not that it mattered normally, at my speed I could catch him with an even greater head start, but something in my gut told me to check my phone.

I had created a huge emotional tear in the Cullen clan.

In our coven.

In our family.

I wanted nothing more than to fix that, but I did not know how. I had the gift of hearing others thoughts, but recently I wondered if my leaving... her, ultimately cursed me with Jasper's gift, the gift to feel all of ones emotions and being tortured with the raw feelings of pain that the family had, due to my abandoning her, and making them abandon her as well.

Her name hasn't been spoken from my lips in so long, almost a year now. At first even whispering her name to myself felt like shards of razor sharp glass ripping through the heart I once had as a human, lost when Carlisle turned me and ghostly came back when at one time I could call her mine.

I would not allow the family to speak of her either, but her memory, her mere presence still haunted me.

Alice my dear sister, blessed with the gift of visions, and …..her ….best friend was very depressed for a long time, she wanted me to change her, and she foresaw it. But my inability to see past her beautiful soul and the fact that I would be destroying it, took over like nothing else.

I promised her time after time, to try, to believe, and to meet her half way in our love. The truth was I think I loved her more than any one man, human or vampire is capable of, She convinced me that the monster I remembered, the monster I believed to be inside was dormant around her, that she put him to rest and that she was meant too.

She tried to convince me that she was not only born to be a vampire, she was born to be with me, to be by my side for all eternity.

Her speech that fateful night coursed through my body with such fervor because I truly believed everything she said, or at least, I wanted to.

Captivated by her unyielding belief in us, her belief in me, brought me overwhelmingly at her mercy.

A simple touch of assurance from her fingertips, on my ice cold skin, her sweet breath on the edge of my lips and the look in her eyes sent me giving in and giving up all my reservations.

The cracking of the fireplace in my bedroom and the winds dance throughout the trees just outside my window was more song in that moment, then even I could make on the keys of my beloved piano, Her skin felt like fire, hot, enveloping welcomed fire, with its incessant tingling under each of my fingertips. It was like my body new before my mind how this night was going to end up, how it needed to happen.

I watched as her eyes grew dark with lust as I kissed gently from her neck down to her navel. The dip in her stomach captured my curiosity as I encircled her bellybutton with my tongue.

I never allowed myself to explore her like this; I never thought I could handle it.

The aroma of her skin as it flushed and drained of color once my lips would leave a spot I had just devoured. The shake of her muscles, in anticipation, as I would ever so slowly remove every article of clothing that covered her body.

And finally the look of awe and devotion written on her face, as I finally granted her wish and slid inside of her. That facial expression would be burned in my memory for all of my now hopeless existence. The warm aching feeling I felt when I was completely sheathed and inside her, would be the torturous memory I would never feel again, due to my actions.

We made love over and over that night, I did not hurt her, not once and there wasn't a place on her body, I didn't worship.

She had asked me to change her again that night, holding her naked in my arms, legs tangled and still connected intimately, the thought actually crossed my mind.

My fears stopped me knowing the possibility of her hating me for it, after feeling the pain, after having to leave everyone she knew and loved, with all that pain I knew she would eventually leave me, thus destroying all hope I had in granting her last wish of changing her.

So, I left her that night, on her father's doorstep, completely glowing, radiant in her bliss and said thank you, thank you because that was all I wanted, all I was willing to give. I told her I was leaving her, leaving her behind to leave with my family. Leaving her to live a long, wonderful life without me, without pain and longing for loved ones she would never see again because of me. Little did I know my longing for her would end up being so much stronger and would become my own self-torture. I told her I didn't love her, I couldn't love her and she would love another one day, more than I ever could.

I lied.

I knew my lie would destroy any light that shone in her eyes when she looked upon me.

I desecrated the love that we had, I told her it was never there on my part, and that I had gotten what I wanted.

I walked away and died all over again that day, or so I thought or maybe I just died a third time, a third time when Alice saw her death just two weeks later.

I rushed back to Forks, in hopes Alice was very wrong, in hopes that what she saw could've been a mistake.

But it wasn't, I stood off in the shadows at her funeral, deep in the woods, hearing the pained words come from the priest. Those words shot daggers that pierced through the soul I once thought I never had.

But she was right. I did, and it died right there with her, six feet below the earth.

Alice was destroyed for a long time; her best friend was dead and gone and she was lost without her.

Esme and even Rosalie were forever changed, the human daughter Esme grew to love as her own was gone just like her son she envisioned they reunited at heaven's gate where she would never go. Rosalie's regret for never showing Bella what she truly felt and knowing she could never seek the forgiveness she needed for her horrid deeds left her even more broken inside. So much time wasted on jealousy and fear.

Carlisle still has not been able to look at me like he used too and a part of Emmett died with her as well, he was the big brother she always wanted, and I took that from her and the honor of being it, I took from him.

Jasper was not overcome with everyone else's emotions, but with his own.

No one was able to reach him, and no one knew why. He was a ghost in our home, though Alice was the only one who he would let in time to time, but never completely.

I left, to try and escape the pain, though it was with me everywhere, I truly experienced hell on earth and I deserved nothing less.

When I wasn't able to battle my demons, Carlisle asked me to come home.

So here we were, all living an existence that was hallow and lifeless in every way.

Coming back into this reality I created, remembering how my dinner just ran away and why, I looked down to my phone seeing the text from Carlisle to come home now, and that it was an emergency.

I flew through the trees, my speed being the only solace in these moments.

The sights and environment whipped past me, the air slicing through my stone body causing a frenzy with each passing tree and brush, I eventually came upon our home deep in the Alaskan wilderness.

I heard their thoughts as soon as I came close to the house.

Eleazar was there and his thoughts were almost panicked.

Emmmett was overwhelmingly excited to battle and be in the middle of a may lay and everyone else was just curious and worried.

We had avoided the Volturi for many years and wanted it to stay that way.

So when I heard the panic in Eleazar's voice that rogue vampires were assembling in the Montana mountainside, everyone thought the new coven was going to receive a visit from the Volturi once they got word.

Eleazar didn't seem to know how many they were or if they were even a threat but he said he felt a very powerful Vampire, more so then he ever has before, we knew once the Volturi got wind of that they would be here in no time, not to mention it was difficult to learn our way of feeding without help, so the other thoughts were of the blood shed that was bound to happen and the possibility of creating newborns alerting the Volturi regardless.

The decision was to go to these rogue vampires and to try and teach them our way of life and obviously inform them of the risks they take if they choose humans.

Eleazar made it very clear how little he knew about them and we did need to be prepared for a fight, So we wanted to find out as much about them as possible, so we agreed to scope it out and get more information about them, before we all come at them at once..

EPOV (Eleazar)

To say I was worried, was the understatement of a lifetime. Yet, my excitement was palpable as well. I had never experienced the rush of Power from another Vampire in all of my time as one who could sense powers.

It was very surreal and had me stopping dead in my tracks, as I ran through the Montana countryside. I didn't see anybody but I sure could feel them. The other thing that bothered me was the fact that I felt this from one vampire, I was sure of it, but it had to be more then one and combined. It had to be. No vampire is as powerful as what was being thrown at me in feeling.

I expressed that to the Cullen's as best as I could, without trying to cause to much panic. Even though Carlisle and I weren't able to hear each other, without Edward's help, the looks we gave each other was obvious, we both new and heard of the history of our kind, and those that opposed The Volturi, always secretly wished the prophecy's were true.

I didn't want to jump to conclusion's though and I could tell Carlisle didn't either.

So we kept our hopeful suspicions to ourselves.

We all sat around making small talk, after making the decision to find out more about the Vampire or Vampire's in Montana, and I couldn't help but notice Edward and his state of mind.

It pained me to still see Edward so lost and broken. I knew what he did may have been the right thing in the long run, but his stubbornness to not change Bella always baffled me.

Just as those thoughts fleeted through my mind, I caught a glare from hell from Edward and I remembered, I _thought_ her name.

"I apologize Edward" he nodded at me and immediately looked to the ground, the fact that I continued I could tell really bothered him, but I couldn't go without saying what I had to say any longer. "Keeping her memory alive, may also bring the pain, but it should also bring the comfort of just simply remembering her beautiful spirit, ignoring that is dishonoring her... even in death."

Edward ran at me faster then I could comprehend, slamming me into the wall, sending a loud crack and snap resounding throughout the whole house, with a bit of a shudder.

"SON!" Carlisle screamed

I help up my hand at my oldest, dearest friend once I saw the pain in Edward's eyes, "Let it go Edward, let it go, for your own sanity, and for god sakes …... for Bella!"

He released the incredible hold he had on my shoulders and released me. Almost as if he was giving up, until a mere whisper left his lips.

"Please don't speak her name" and with that he ran out of the house and back into the forest, where he always fled with his grief.

I shook my head wondering if I was too hard on him, with the words I spoke, when Jasper spoke next.

"Don't feel guilty Eleazar, you only said what we have wanted too for months now. The guilt he feels for all of us, doesn't help either."

"For you?" I asked a bit confused.

"We have no doubt, even when we didn't know he was near, that Edward heard all our thoughts of anger for leaving Bella." Carlisle admitted "Not one of us first considered how detrimental his own grief was going to be, with the decision he made, and instead each thought about how it felt with our own loss of her, and now he is carrying that as well. We are all to blame for his overwhelming pain as of now."

We all just stood there quietly, until a very loud, and very pained scream from Edward, was heard throughout the Alaskan woods. What shocked each of us is what he screamed...

He screamed Bella's name.

*********** and a sneak peek at chapter 2*************************

Disclaimer S Meyer Owns all things Twilight, I just like to play with her characters, Shayna does too J

Chapter 2

LPOV (Luxe)

For days now, I could feel something strong, pulling me towards the tiny town of Forks, Washington. I have yet to figure out what my purpose is, but I feel like I need to be here. It's as if a part of my soul is missing and I have the strongest urge to find and protect whatever it is that's calling to me.

I wander through the dense dark forest, feeling the slight but increasing burning, beginning to creep up my throat. The need to hunt was all I thought I was capable of centering on at that moment, until I heard it, a piercing scream that shatters the very stillness of all that was quiet and content in the moonlit confines of these dreary woods.

I take off toward the pain filled cry for help, which was the only way I heard it, to other Vampire's it may of just sounded like the normal scream of agony, being one's prey as they feasted, but to me it was just that, a cry for help.

Again, that same feeling, that urge in which I now recognized as a means to defend, was beyond overwhelming, it was in fact taking over my whole being, enraging me like I had never felt before.

Just then, the most tantalizing scent hit my nostrils and took over my instincts like a drug. I had one purpose in that moment, and that was too find it and keep it safe. Though I feel no need to feed anymore, my confusion and protective instincts tell me the female that produced that piercing scream, needed me and needed me NOW!

The questions immediately flooded through my mind.

"Was I sent to protect this innocent human girl?" If so have I failed already? There were no more screams, no more noise of her, but her scent enveloped me and sent me tracking her like I had tracked no other.

Just then, through the mass of leaves and sliced brush I had whipped past, to try and get to her, there she lay…..

A/N So….theres a teaser for the beginning of Chapter 2. If you guys remember the first rough draft of Living The Myth, I think you can all agree, it's written much better. We put a lot of time into this and were both happy with where it is going. Chapters 3 & 4 are almost ready and will be out to you in the next couple of days…..PLEASE REVIEW….Shayna is dying to hear what you all think. Xoxoxoxoxoxxo guys, Heidi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer S Meyer Owns all things Twilight, I just like to play with her characters, Shayna does too J

A/N Lmao Guys your reviews were great, and I am so glad you are liking it so far. So a few things to tell you or remind you….

is a chick, and a hot one.

2. Sorry about the living the myth that wouldn't let you review, I should be taken down by the time, your reading this.

3. Shayna is now addicted and thinks constantly about LTM so the more you review them more she's going to push me to get chapters out faster and faster TRUST ME! LOL

4. The sneak peek is included so, no….. you are not having déjà vu.

5. The next two chapters will be filler chapters, there esential for knowing what direction the story is headed.

See you at the bottom….

Chapter 2 Revelations

LPOV (Luxe) (Ahem…she is a Female! LOL)

For days now, I could feel something strong, pulling me towards the tiny town of Forks, Washington. I have yet to figure out what my purpose is, but I feel like I need to be here. It's as if a part of my soul is missing and I have the strongest urge to find and protect whatever it is that's calling to me.

I wander through the dense dark forest, feeling the slight but increasing burning, beginning to creep up my throat. The need to hunt was all I thought I was capable of centering on at that moment, until I heard it, a piercing scream that shatters the very stillness of all that was quiet and content in the moonlit confines of these dreary woods.

I take off toward the pain filled cry for help, which was the only way I heard it, to other Vampire's it may of just sounded like the normal scream of agony, being one's prey as they feasted, but to me it was just that, a cry for help.

Again, that same feeling, that urge in which I now recognized as a means to defend, was beyond overwhelming, it was in fact taking over my whole being, enraging me like I had never felt before.

Just then, the most tantalizing scent hit my nostrils and took over my instincts like a drug. I had one purpose in that moment, and that was too find it and keep it safe. Though I feel no need to feed anymore, my confusion and protective instincts tell me the female that produced that piercing scream, needed me and needed me NOW!

The questions immediately flooded through my mind.

"Was I sent to protect this innocent human girl?" If so have I failed already? There were no more screams, no more noise of her, but her scent enveloped me and sent me tracking her like I had tracked no other.

Just then, through the mass of leaves and sliced brush I had whipped past, to try and get to her, there she lay.

I could see the freshly made bite marks, littering her body. One set looked frenzied with the need to feed, while the others looked clean, and purposeful in their depth and loss of mutilation.

Was she just a meal or did they intend to change her? I knew there was more then one vampire by there bite mark differences, and of coarse because I picked up the scent of 2 vampires, in that moment, heading south.

Staring at the innocent young woman laying there on the ground sent my new protective instincts into pure rage, the same rage I felt as I ran closer to her in my haste to make her safe, but now multiplied by a hundred.

I new I could track them, her freshly spilt blood still lingered all over their ice cold skin, but I couldn't leave her. The fact that this beautiful, brown haired creature was not thrashing or screaming, as the fires that I once felt take over my body, was now _**not**_ taking over hers, stunned me.

I have never seen a change happen so quickly. It was an amazing sight, I sat, crouched a few feet from her and watched her closely. Mainly to make sure she didn't harm herself or anyone else, but frankly I had no idea what was going on, or what to expect. Within an hour her heart stopped beating and she exuded power. I couldn't describe it, it was just, being in her presence you knew she was insanely….I wasn't sure the word, just…. …."Something."

Did her attackers realize that and that's why they left, no it couldn't be, humans don't have gifts Vampires could feel.

I stared in awe as she breathed in her first pointless breath of air and when her eyes opened they were the most striking shade of chocolate brown. My confusion about her continued to grow, but I was more intrigued then anything.

Her facial expression, as she looked at me and her surroundings, mimicked my confusion, either way I thought it was time I made an introduction to this extremely well behaved newborn vampire.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she scurried away from me a bit as if she could hear my thoughts, I wondered if that would be her gift. I didn't have one to my knowledge but I knew others did.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked her shocked when she nodded

"uhm hi, my name is Luxe do you remember how you got here?" I said out loud hoping not to startle her again.

Silence took over again, as I could tell she was trying to retrace her steps and recall her attack.

I wondered how I was going to handle a newborn, from what I remember of my past it was hard to control my urges to kill. She will be impossibly stronger then me so I knew I was going to have to prepare myself for that.

I knew I couldn't abandon her here though, the lives of the innocent humans, she would most certainly kill, would always haunt me.

I wondered if she had any family, of course she had too right?

But what was she doing out here? Did the vamps take her from somewhere else, I did see a red truck down that dirt road, was that where she was taken?

I had so many questions floating around in my head, and I knew she could hear everyone of them, but I had to be more patient, she was a newborn after all and her thought process will be solely on blood lust.

She still had yet to speak a word, but the way she was looking at me kinda freaked me out, like she was studying me or something.

As I waited for her to answer my questions I glanced over her wounds, which were healing faster then I had ever seen, and that they came from a male and a female.

She seemed so serene, she wasn't freaking out which was a good thing. But a mysterious one. It was plainly obvious, she somehow knew what to expect, yet her calm but curious state matched my own, as she clearly was expecting something different. Out of nowhere, and clear as day, I hear a faint heart beat. It was quick like a humming bird and I recognized it immediately, it was the same sound I would hear when a pregnant human would cross me from time to time in my relentless quest to find somewhere to plant my butt permanently.

I carefully put my hands up and nodded towards her, silently asking permission to touch her. I first placed my hand on her stomach, when she didn't attempt to rip my head from my body, I placed my ear to it. I was stunned and began asking myself how this was possible?

"Um… Luxe is it? I don't know about you, but I really don't enjoy my personal bubble being invaded. So how bout you back it up a bit okay?"

I interrupted her with a shush and asked her….. "can you not hear it?"

She paused and listened "yes…ugh…but…Is that…? am I ? wha..? This can't be possible, they said I couldn't…I know that had to be one of the reasons he left!"

I didn't understand what she was talking about or frankly ranting about incoherently but I was afraid that the more confused and agitated she got the most likely she would attack me.

"I'm not going to attack you." She whispered placing her hand to her belly as I backed up from her again.

"Look, I don't know how, but your pregnant and your child survived the change. I don't know "who" you are referring too either. I know you don't know me and have no reason to trust me, but clearly you have heard all my thoughts and know I am no threat to you, can I at least know your name?"

"I'm sorry this is just all so overwhelming and not at all what I was taught to be prepared for, I'm Bella…. Bella Swan."

I smiled at her "So…Bella do you remember how you got here and why the two vamps that were responsible, fled without finishing you off?"

She shook her head no.

"I'm assuming the red Chevy is yours?" she nodded her head still looking a bit dazed, but looked off into the distance and I could tell she was about to speak again, but this time her lips didn't move but I heard her in my head!

"Um I was driving home and I saw a girl hurt on the side of the road, when I stopped I saw her blood red eyes and I knew she was a Vampire, the male one snuck up behind me and covered my mouth. They brought me here and obviously fed, why I am alive though, I do not know. I don't understand any of this."

"I'm really confused here Bella, not only are you talking in my head…"

that got her attention and she looked away from the distance, where her memory was coming back to her and at my mouth, that in which, was not moving but my thoughts kept going…

"From what I know of and had first hand experience with, newborn vampires, I mean…. you should be crazy for blood, not having a somewhat normal, yet mental conversation with me.

"I also know that its impossible for our kind to reproduce, I am assuming you knew this as well, when you ranted about them".

She nodded again. So I went on….

"There's something different about you Bella, something very unique and powerful. I've been traveling for a week now and all I know is it felt like an invisible tether pulling me towards…well….you, and it was so powerful I couldn't deny its call. I know I'm suppose to be here, but I'm still baffled as to why."

She contemplated what I just said and I let her think it over, my impatience was getting the best of me though.

I've been traveling on my own for so long that the thought of gaining a companion didn't appeal to me much. Her eyes looked sad after that thought?

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't exactly prepared to deal with a newborn, though you seem to be everything a newborn isn't, you even have a powerful gift right off the bat, when I know it normally takes time to develop, so lets get you up and try and figure this out, after we feed you, okay?"

"There's more though" she continued to ramble, "I can feel a lot more, but what I really care about is the baby in me, not the power I feel flowing through me." She said as I watched her get up and pace.

"I have this miracle in me, I was told it would be impossible. Guess they were wrong, what else were they wrong about? I feel normal too, no blood lust. I know I should be scared, but I'm not, I having been preparing for this believe it or not, and though it did not happen how I imagined, this is what it is, and I really don't want to have to figure it out alone."

She stopped her ranting and took another deep breath, staring at me almost pleadingly.

Hesitantly, I told her I would help her, I knew trust would be built with a little time.

With that somewhat settled we both agreed to hunt.

"Are you uhm going to drain a human?" She asked obviously weary.

"No" I chuckled, knowing I didn't explain what we were hunting for. "I feed off animals."

The look of shock and excitement that crossed her face had me baffled all over again, as I looked over at her while we ran through the woods.

"Really? Do you know the Cullens?" She asked, coming to a loud halt in her tracks after a sprint at a speed I had never seen before.

The dirt, leaves and small rocks, that went airborne in her excitement of my answer, finally made their decent back on the ground.

"The Cullens?, Who are they?" I asked now knowing who she meant in her rambling state moments earlier.

Her face dropped into dispair with the knowledge that I didn't know them and my heart ached and I felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry, but no, I don't know anyone by that name."

She looked down at the ground and nodded.

Just then the aroma of a meal, must of hit her nostrils because her head shot up and she was in hunting mode….and yet another surprise…..she was a natural.

A feeling of excitement filled the air as we took off running, I could feel things were about to change. I have a feeling the vampire world would never be the same and Bella was the reason.

BPOV

Waking up to Luxe was not what I expected to see when I awoke from my change. In fact nothing about my change was normal.

There was no fire burning through my veins, in fact, I felt no pain at all and instead of 3 days of agony it felt like it only took moments.

I heard Luxe in my mind before she spoke her first word, It surprised me but I could tell she meant me no harm, she had no evil thoughts running through her mind and her mere presence made me feel protected instead of the fear I felt with the two vamps that obviously changed me.

I could see in her mind that she had been searching for me for a while and she didn't understand why, and neither did I, I did feel the invisible tether she spoke of, but still I was weary of her.

When she told me I was pregnant I was stunned….. a baby… Edward's baby… was in me! I didn't understand how it was possible.

Vampires weren't meant to have babies; this impossibility has brought nothing but pain to Rosalie's existence. I was filled with sadness knowing I wouldn't have her here to experience this with me.

In fact none of my family would be here, Edward couldn't go on midnight craving runs or rub my swollen feet. Esme wouldn't be able to dote on me like I know she would because this was her grandchild in me. Carlisle wouldn't be able to study this miracle like I know he would. Jasper and Em wouldn't be able to be there to make fun of the mood swings I'm bound to have.

Wait, am I bound to have all that?

The weight of the unknown began to make me feel like I was sinking in a never ending feeling of despair. I could feel Luxe's confusion and I wondered, was this another gift, was I an empath like Jasper? I could feel all this power flowing through me, it was like a never ending electrical charge bouncing all around my body.

And I had to admit, I was getting scared.

We took off on my first hunt, I took down a buck and a doe, after watching Luxe carefully, the blood tasted like a mixed salad, I thought it would be less appealing but it wasn't that bad.

When I was full I waited for Luxe to finish the wolf she took down. That's when the two thought's collided, Luxe was going to be my companion and Sam and Jake would sense us…..sense me if I stayed here. They would probably want to kill me, and I knew we'd have to leave soon just to be safe.

"There are shape shifters in these parts" I said gaining Luxe's attention. "We have to be careful there's a treaty line somewhere, but I'm not sure where. We should stay closer to forks though." She looked at me baffled but nodded, thinking to herself that we had a lot to talk about.

On the outside I seemed calm and collected, but the reality of the situation was sinking in and I essentially felt alone, I would never be able to see Charlie again, my heart broke with that thought.

These past 2 weeks since Edward left I hadn't been in the greatest mood and I know the last time my father saw me I looked like a walking zombie. I was so selfish I only hoped that in time, Charlie would be happy again.

We finished our hunt just as daylight neared. I knew we weren't far from the meadow, I could just feel it near, and one of many memories of Edward popped in my head.

_We were laying in the meadow enjoying the rare warmth of the sun; I hadn't noticed it was getting so late, I get distracted easily when Edward is in my presence. I noticed a look of sadness pass over his eyes before it quickly disappeared._

_"It's twilight," Edward murmured. ... "It's the safest time of day for us," he said answering the unspoken question in my eyes. "The easiest time, but also the saddest, in a way ... the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully._

I didn't answer him that day and I didn't think he expected me to. As I slowly walked through the forest I was once afraid of, his words finally settled into my head, with the daylight nearing I finally understood what he was saying, in the darkness we could hide so easily. The downside of it all was that in the darkness the loneliness sinks in quicker. I felt it even more now without Edward by my side and the fact that the sun was rising and I would surely sparkle soon added to the emptiness.

I have to find him no matter what. I will never feel whole until he's by my side once again. But, the things he said, would be forever burned in my memory, I know he couldn't of meant them, but they hurt so much, none the less.

Another worry I had was the baby, would it be okay, what was it exactly, and would Edward want it. I knew I would need to find Carlisle as well and I hoped I would find them all together.

"Are you alright Bella?" Luxe asked me, taking me out of my own head and back to the reality.

"Yes, I ugh need to do a few things. I obviously can't stay here anymore and I need get some things from my Dad's. I also remember, when this was at one time planned, I was too fake my own death so that my loved ones don't look for me. Could you help me with that?"

"Fake your death?" She asked astonished, but following me none the less as we made our way through the woods and back into town. I knew it was best to leave my truck where it was, it was too recognizable and I knew we would need it later.

"What do we need to do?" Luxe asked leaning against a tree as we stared at my father leaving the house and getting into his police car. He paused and looked at the driveway, clearly realizing my truck wasn't there. I watched as he grabbed his cell phone and began to dial, what I could only imagine was my cell number.

Truth be told, I had no idea where my purse or my cell was.

I could hear Luxe's thoughts, she was wondering why I knew so much and was still baffled at how calmly I was handling all these things. I knew I had to tell her, we would have to build trust, and getting to know each other was going to be the first step.

"Come on, he's gone, I'll grab a few things, and then we will head out of here, though after that I am going to have to trust you, I'm afraid."

We were in my room, in mere seconds, climbing in the same window, Edward used too.

That didn't escape my attention.

We were both overwhelmed with my human smell, it lingered all over my room, I didn't know how Edward dealt with that, it was pretty powerful.

I sifted through the mess I had created in Edwards absence and found what I was looking for.

"Here" I said handing Luxe the photo album. "He said he promised I would forget eventually, but he forgot to take the few things I had that reminded me of us, and the family."

Luxe took the photo album and instantly new, I assumed from the vampire scents of Esme and Alice, the ones who made it for me for my birthday.

I threw some clothes in a big duffle bag, and some sentimentals as Luxe slowly turned page after page, every now and then holding it up with the silent question of who was who.

After explaining all that I knew of each person, I noticed she paused on the last picture, the picture of Edward and I, staring at each other, lost in the mere nearness of us.

"You loved each other very much" she whispered not looking up from the album.

"I thought so, yes." I whispered back, "but now, I'm afraid it might have been one sided." I said sniffling, feeling the pain, but shocked as a tear escaped my eye and made a splash to my ice cold hand, as I glazed my fingers across the picture of him and I.

I pulled my hand away, staring at it and wiping my cheek in shock…again.

Luxe looked at me, almost pained herself, and I knew besides another shocking revelation, which was me able to cry, she was feeling what I was feeling, someone she loved, I saw images of him, but she pushed them away before I could ask.

"Don't take this wrong Miss Bella, but you are definitely something to be studied" she giggled trying to take us both away from the pain.

It worked too.

I pointed at a picture of Carlisle, "He would want too." I told her and smiled.

I let my eyes drift over Luxe, the only vampire friend I had now, sitting on my human bed still looking over my memories. I never really took notice of her appearance. She looked to be in her early to mid 20's, she was tall I'd guess 5'10 with an athletic build. Her hair was long and it ended right above her butt, it was wavy and black with hints of brown scattered about. She had that perfect golden sun kissed skin, I'm thinking she's from Hawaiian descent.

I mentally asked her if she was from the islands, trying to get used to the gift, I always thought would only be Edwards.

"Holy hell, that is going to take some getting used to" she laughed but answered my mental question none the less, "That would be correct, how'd you guess I was Hawaiian?"

I shrugged but continued our mental conversation, "I don't know, you just look it. And yes it would seem I have quite the service connection" I laughed tapping my head and mocking the similarities between me and Verizon.

A brief memory of 3 black cloaked people flashed in her mind before she hid it again.

I wondered who that was; knowing cloaked could never be a good thing, and I knew the Volturi wore cloaks. I didn't ask though, people were allowed to have secrets.

"Thank you" she whispered knowing what I saw and the fact that I wasn't going to push

I gave her a small smile in return and then we were silent.

I stood in the middle of my room, and shrugged not knowing what else to grab.

I told her I was going downstairs for a minute, she nodded as I walked out of the room.

I took a moment to remember this place, what it smelt like and how it looked with my new eyes, I saw all the imperfections. The chipped paint, cracked glass and rotting wood. My dad's spicy scent filled the air along with his aftershave.

His scent alone comforted me, like he was hugging me and telling me things would be ok. I ignored the tears streaming down my face and took in my surroundings one last time. I sat in Charlie's recliner, committing everything to memory because I could never come back here again.

"I hate to ruin this moment for you Bella, but we have to get moving it isn't safe here." Luxe said bringing me out of my last moment and back into the reality of the ending of my human life.

I nodded in understanding it was the truth, it wouldn't be good for someone to see me here. "Your right, time to go kill me I guess" I said standing from my dads chair and heading back up to my room.

I grabbed my bag with my clothes and the few mementos I decided to pack. The locket my grandma Marie gave me when I was a little girl, the photo album of Edward and the family, a picture of Charlie and Renée when they were teenagers, it was my favorite photo of them, they looked so in love.

I debated whether I should write a good-bye note for Charlie. It was my last chance to say good-bye and that I loved him, but at the same time it would hurt him knowing I planned this, even if I didn't.

"My father will probably search my room like crazy, when I haven't come home for more then a night."

"Do you want to leave a good buy letter?" Luxe asked trying to be understanding.

"I don't want him to think I killed myself, but maybe just a journal entry, he knows I do that, on my computer." I said pointing at it.

"Go ahead, I'll wait." she said smiling and sitting back down on my bed.

I was amazed how I didn't break any of the keys on my key board and of coarse how fast I typed, but I got what I wanted to say out and onto the screen. I knew it would look like a good buy and Charlie would have two options to consider, I killed myself or he just stumbled upon a private entry where I poured my feelings out.

_JOURNAL ENTRY:_

_I hate myself for doing this to my dad, I know I have been moping for a couple weeks but the pain inside of me is ruling my brain right now and my heart has lost the will to fight it. If you have stumbled upon this entry, (By the way…"GET OUT OF MY ROOM DAD!") then you know I'm just having a tuff time and I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I have spent the last two weeks wallowing in my room, some may say I'm over reacting and I had the rest of my life ahead of me, but they're wrong they haven't experienced the love Edward and I felt and I'm not strong enough to live without it. I know he still loves me and he'll be hurting just as much, so please don't hate him. He did what he had to do, knowing the family was moving away, it sucks and I will get over it eventually but it still hurts like hell._

_I love you dad I know I never say it much, but it doesn't make it any less true. I know you love me too even if you didn't show it. So don't beat yourself up over not knowing what I'm going through, like I know you're doing._

_I want you to be happy dad you're still young and I believe there's someone out there for you to love, you need to let go of mom and finally be happy for yourself. Life is too short. I wish I could say that out loud too you, but it would make me a hypocrite._

_I love you daddy till the world stops spinning I'll always be your little girl._

_Bella_

I sighed getting up from my computer, "Alright Luxe, lets blow this popsicle stand!" I said trying really hard to hold it together. "Where are we headed?"

"Montana's nice this time of year plus it's not far away. We'll have to cut through Canada to get there, I'd like to avoid humans as much as possible. Even though you don't seem like a normal newborn I don't want to take unnecessary risks."

"I agree I don't feel a constant need for blood, but I rather be safe than sorry, maybe we'll come across more interesting animals along the way. Plus I've never been to Canada."

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I know I promised this would be out the end of last week, but the hubbs and I got a rude awakening one morning, and it turns out my husbands crazy, psychotic, money hungry ex wants to move his kids out of state. She's not allowed so went to court and had us served in hopes we wouldn't fight her on it. YA RIGHT! So, needless to say its been a bad few days! Thanks for the patience. Up next faking Bella's death! And we meet someone else. I'll have it up by tonight. Let us know what you think and I really want to know from those of you that have read the first Living the myth, Edward comes back into the picture after the baby is born. Do you want us to keep it that way or bring him back before? Hmmm review and let me know. Sorry if this isn't as drama filled but we need to explain a lot in the beginning not to mention I want this too be a long story so this is the pace I have set. Love to all….Heidi and Shayna!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: S Meyer owns Twilight, I co own Living the Myth.

A/N ok sorry again for the delay, but here goes…

Chap 3 A New Beginning

LPOV (Luxe)

We left Bella's dads house and headed back into the forest, where her truck was, all while she explained who the "wolves" were and the explanation of a treaty.

"Okay" I said dumbfounded "So no, to running into fucking huge wolves that hate our kind, I'm really okay with that" I laughed as did Bella.

"But aren't you friends with them?"

"I was, but I'm not sure they will be open to me being a vampire, even if it wasn't Edward that did it to me." She explained

"This…ugh…Jake, he's got a thing for you?" I asked running toward the lingering human smell, that was once Bella and where her truck would be.

"I guess you could say that, but we were just best friends, he hated Edward and the family, but tolerated them because of me, none the less. The wolves imprint with their mates, and Jake hadn't yet, not even with me, so I hope he finds her, whoever she is."

"Good lord little missy, you have quite the story, "As Bella's world turns!" I said laughing hard and her joining me, knowing how ridiculous this all sounded.

We were at the abandoned truck in no time. She took a few things out of her purse and shoved it in her bag.

We stood there for a minute contemplating how to pull this off. I was worried about being seen, it was daylight after all, but this was the best way to pull it off, for her that is.

She explained her father, being a police man, would be searching for her soon and the storm that we both knew was headed this way, would help in the fact that we settled in her losing control of her car and driving over a cliff.

The bad thing was the only cliffs, were on "Quileute land" as she called it.

So we had to be quick and prepared.

BPOV

We waited for the darkness of the clouds to settle, with the impending storm. When the first sounds of thunder hit our ears we took off for the cliffs.

I finally understood why the Cullen's hated my truck so much, it was ridiculously slow, my next car has to go over a hundred I promised myself.

We saw the storm approaching fast and we got there just in time.

Luxe decided she'd drive the truck off the cliff then climb back up to me, my mind reading was an important security measure. So we'd be safer if I kept a look out. So far the coast was clear, but I still felt uncomfortable being on Quileute land.

Once she drove my truck over the cliff, and instant death could be explained not to mention with the storm it'll take them awhile to retrieve the truck.

After the stories I've heard from Jake, I think the wolves would kill first and ask questions later.

Luxe dropped me off by a large tree about a mile from the cliffs, I waited there, listening as I heard the screech of my poor old trusty truck tires screamed into the rain filled day their disapproval as the crash into the baricade let me know, Luxe was headed over the cliffs and into the crashing water below.

Only the wind, and the crack of thunder was heard for a few minutes, as I knew Lux was swimming deep under the water, heading my way, by way of the beach.

I heard a mind in the distance just as Lux climbed the mountain side getting back to me. I looked toward the sound of her thoughts and saw Sue Clearwater at the shore line.

She was calling Charlie, I heard her panicked voice and dispair as she told him she recognized my truck and it looked like I got startled by loud thunder and wasn't able to control the truck as she watched it go over the cliff.

She was sobbing as she hung up and dialed another number, I then heard her ask someone to come help with "The boys" to look for any sign of me in the water.

I knew she had to of been talking to Sam and told Luxe, we needed to leave now.

We quickly sprinted into the forest, the opposite direction of "First Beach"

I searched Sue's fading thoughts and all I heard was sadness, she doubted I survived. My depression since the Cullen's left wasn't a secret and she struggled with what she saw and the thought that I may have killed myself and her heart broke because of simply thinking it.

The sirens of 4 police cruisers finally hit our ears as only moments seemed to of gone by. We picked up our speed and were miles from the accident and miles from La Push.

Time was on our side, thank god.

We traveled in silence for quite awhile. I quickly took in how different the world looked through my new eyes. I never saw so many shades of green and brown before. I could taste the air with every breath I took, it was so fresh.

The sounds were overwhelming as well, leaves swaying in the wind, trees creaking, and the trickling sounds of water from the streams.

If I were still human I'd be terrified to know just how much animals surrounded me at the moment. Thankfully they were more afraid of me then I was of them. I went from a meek human girl to the world's deathliest predator in just a day. I was giddy with excitement towards my new life, sad to see the past go and extremely anxious to find the Cullens.

Edward said they were going to Alaska, I knew asking Luxe to come with me, was a bit of a reach, but I couldn't help the feeling that she would be willing.

I decided to break the silence and ask about her, since she knew quite a lot about me now. We stumbled upon a huge heard of deer and decided a break was needed we weren't tired of course, but I've never seen such a large gathering of animals before, so I asked if we could stop.

"So I feel like you've had a large glimpse into my soap opera of a world, but you are still an absolute stranger to me. Why don't you tell me about your life as a human?"

"That seems fair." Luxe agreed "Like I said earlier you were right about my heritage, I am of Hawaiian descent I don't remember much of my life as a human, but I have a few memories of my last month's alive."

I nodded for her to continue, I was very intrigued

"During the late 1800's, I was what you'd call a lady in waiting to a young Princess, Victoria Ka'iulani of Hawaii. She was the next in line for the thrown, so education was very important to her and her Aunt the Queen."

"We traveled between Europe and Hawaii many times. On my last visit there I fell for a young Lord, there wasn't much I could do seeing as I was nothing but a commoner and had no English blood in me so I simply adored him from a far."

A vision of an attractive man floated through her mind, It was starting to sound like a modern day fairy tale, but I knew from the pain I felt emanating from her, it wasn't going to end that way.

"It was anything but a fairy tale I assure you" she said obviously knowing how it sounded. "Princess Victoria was a lovely women caring in nature, she was more of a friend to me then anything. She noticed my infatuation with the Lord and saw that the Lord was just as smitten as I. She discreetly formed a plan for the 2 of us to meet and it was love at first sight, to say the least."

She continued the story in her mind. Not realizing it.

I saw their courtship, it was adorable, like 2 awkward teenagers dancing around each other.

She showed me memories of their first dance at a Ball, A fancy ball that the Queen of England held. There first kiss, behind a heavy curtain in the hallways of the castle. I was fascinated seeing it all play out the way she did. They were smitten with echo her, much like Edward and I, but far less regal.

She continued after taking a deep breath and I knew the next part was going to be hard for her.

"The day before the Princess and I were to set sail back to Hawaii, and I would have to leave him. I broke down and begged for my release. I was so in love that I couldn't bear to be a part from him. She couldn't free me, it wasn't in her power and I cried myself to sleep that night I literally felt my world end."

She let her thoughts tell the rest… I saw a beautiful Princess sneak into her bed chambers and tell her of her plans for Luxe to run and that Lord Vicker was waiting for her. They quickly dressed and escaped through the servants' entrance, and there at the end of the road a dashing man wearing simpleton clothes, leaving all he was bestowed behind, waited for her.

She quickly took off in a sprint waving to the princess her good byes and ran away with her future, into the night.

She seemed overcome with emotions so I let her have her time to recuperate.

We were so happy for the longest time, and planned to marry and have children. But one day, there was a knock on our door, late in the night. Three cloaked men attacked him and than attacked me. And we woke up Vampires. He was extremely gifted in what he called "tracking" especially with animals, that's when we decided to feed only off of them."

"Bella, I don't know how much you know of our world, but…"

"What?" I asked her

"Did your Cullen's tell you anything of the "Volturi?"

A low growl came from my throat, surprising me.

Luxe laughed "My thoughts exactly"

"Well, the cloaked men, were a few of the Voturi Guard. They demanded that he and I join them or be destroyed. I wanted no part of it and neither did he. Demitri, insisted that I run away, he didn't trust them and thought I would be safer to escape, and he was going to meet me about a month later. But he never showed…. I traveled back to our home to find it destroyed from a fire, and I knew he was in there, among the ashes."

I could feel how destroyed Luxe felt in that moment, It was like the heart I once had was breaking even remembering it.

I could smell the ash from her memory and the ache knowing her mate was in there, and possibly died, allowing her to flee and ultimately saving her from a horrible existence as one of the guard's.

The name didn't escape my attention either though, Demitri, I remembered Eleazar and Carlisle speaking of someone with that name, but he was a member of the guard. I also remembered he was known as a tracker. I kept these thoughts to myself though, I didn't want to get her hopes up if it wasn't him.

We sat there watching the animals nibble from the grass and gaze content.

I felt something, I couldn't describe it, just a sense that we weren't alone and all at once the animals scurried and bolted as if my senses were correct. Luxe didn't notice it, obviously used to them doing it out of fear of her being the predator and stood, "Its time to get going Bella, we have a lot of ground to cover before we get to Montana."

As day was just turning to night we took off once again.

I couldn't stop thinking about her story, that part of history was such a mystery to me. Will I meet a new vamp in a Century and they'll be just as fascinated with my past as I am with Luxe's?

"I was your average, very average human, I doubt anyone will ever look at my past and find it interesting. My life was simple." I told her doubting myself.

"I don't think there's anything simple about you Bella, You are strong enough to guide me to you. I can literally feel the power surrounding you. So I doubt that you're simple in anyway."

"If you say so, maybe only you can feel it?" That sounded plausible, "Not to mention the Vulturi obviously wanted you." I shouted to her just before following her into a large leap over a creek.

"No it doesn't, do you always doubt yourself so much?"

"I guess you could say I have issues with self-confidence, but we're flying blind with my supposed powers."

Luxe laughed as I passed her, and her trying hard to now catch up "Maybe you're blind, but what I see is… you're a mind reader, empath, and ridiculously fast, Slow down woman damn! anyway I don't know if you've noticed but you still have your human qualities such as your eyes and the fact that you've cried. I'm not sure about that power, but its only been a day and a half we have time to figure this out."

She was right we did have time, an endless amount really. I wasn't looking forward to hearing anymore voices in my head or feeling what they felt. "One at a time" I told myself.

We ran and ran, I could feel the cold chill in the air, of the Canada countryside.

We ran through the night and came upon the Montana borderline, at dawn.

I still couldn't shake the feeling like we were being watched, or followed or something…..

Luxe, I am going to try and embrace, whatever I am, so I should tell you, I feel a bit threatened.

"Huh?" she said stopping mid sprint.

I turned around and ran back to where she had stopped.

"What do you mean Bella?" she asked me very anxious.

"I don't know, I just feel…" I looked around thinking of the right words, when I sensed something or someone.

"Allow yourself to feel all around you Bella, and go with what you feel."

I looked to the right, where I sensed something and darted into a sprint, running full fledge toward it.

I felt panic all of a sudden, and pure fear.

I didn't like the feeling, it was if it was afraid of me.

SPOV (Shayna)

I had been following these mysterious vampires ever since the wildlife sensed and alerted me to there approach.

I loved being deep in the woods, it was the safest place I knew, and I felt at home here. At least ever since I found my gifts less noticeable in the vastness of the forest.

I watched them approach from the south they didn't seem hungry just curious so I let them go for now. I comfortably sat as I listened to the one called Luxe tell her story. She was over a century old, and she didn't get a happy ending.

I didn't remember anything from my change, nor did I know many vampires, I knew of a kind one I ran into many years ago, here in Canada. His name was Eleazar and he helped me a great deal when I was new at all this. I hadn't seen him in a long time, and I wondered if I should go in search of him, to maybe help these two, if that's what they needed. I wasn't sure so I began to follow them.

I was amazed by the amount of gifts the brown eyed vamp had I don't recall seeing one vampire with so many talents at once, you were almost drawn to her. I made sure to keep a safe distance so she couldn't hear me. I remembered the bronze haired vampire that almost caught me with his mind reading. I appreciate pretty things, and I just had to get closer, he was so lonely and sad it was hard not to pay attention to him.

I snapped back from my daydreams when I noticed there departure, there was something different about these vampires I've don't communicate with my kind. I just prefer to watch from the shadows, but pure intrigue sent me following them.

I could easily compare her energy to the sun, she was that powerful and she didn't even know it.

It was easy for me to hide in the trees I've spent forty years hiding here no one knows this place as well as I do. But then she must've picked up on me and I quieted my mind, like the bronze one, she seemed aware, but unlike him, she didn't keep on with her travels, she turned in my direction and broke out into a hunt…..

….for me.

BPOV

I lifted her by her throat, high into the air, her small feet dangling.

"Who are you and why are you following us?"

She clutched at my hand, that surrounded her throat and tried to speak. I loosened my grip for her to do so. Clearly, in my new world, I did not like to be followed and it was as if a lingering human part of me, was still there and needed time to catch up with the Vampire part of me, and its dislikes.

"I won't hurt you, please let me down" she choked out.

I placed her down, feet touching the ground, she whimpered a bit as I released my hold. She was tiny, and reminded me a bit of Alice, she spoke softly and told us, she had been following us out of curiosity.

"I don't remember Edward or Carlisle speaking of random vampires, why do I keep running into you people," I said a bit aggravated that again, things were not as I was told, or just maybe not in detail.

"Bella, relax, she seems harmless."

I huffed and placed my hand on my hips, my emotions getting the best of me.

I went to plop on the ground, not caring about the fact that it was damp and bound to leave quite the mess on my ass, when out of no where a large bolder moved with great speed and stopped right under my ass, becoming a seat for my ass.

"Holy Hell!" Both Luxe and I yelled looking at this new vampire, knowing she did it.

Luxe walked toward her and she cowered a bit.

"Did you do that?"

She nodded unapologetically. It surprised me, she seemed so dainty and almost nymph like, but when it came to her gift, she stood tall and proud.

"My name is Shayna, I sorta live…well….out here." she said waving her hands around the area the three of us stood in.

"Oh, okay, well does that make you Lady of the wood, or something?" Luxe asked chuckling and mocking Lord of the Rings.

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh too, she looked nothing like her, but it was funny, and we needed to break the ice. Shayna, of coarse thought we were making fun of her and not the situation and placed her hands on her hips and stared at the ground which began to shake and shrill as it moved, Almost like a freaking earthquake.

"I don't know who this wooded bitch is, but I've never met her and no one owns the forest, except maybe the wildlife!" She growled at us through the intense shudder of the ground.

"LUXE! We've talked about personal bubble invasion, you pissed off a tree elf, or something jeez. Sorry, she did it to me when we first met, she meant no harm, we just needed a laugh, its been a crazy 2 days." I tried to relay to her softly.

The ground stopped shaking and she smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, now that that is out of the way, what did you just do, besides make every Richter scale in this state go hay wire." I asked with a small laugh.

I work with nature, and my gift allows me to control it.

"Control it?" I asked stunned to which she just nodded.

"Where are you going, may I ask?" Shayna, completely intrigued asked us.

"We were thinking of staying here, in Montana. Plenty to feed off of and well, really that's the only plan we have so far." Luxe told her with a shrug.

"Do you feed off animals?"

We both nodded "You?"

"Yes, I didn't always though, in fact I've only been doing it for about a year since Eleazar taught me, I track them first and watch them, you know too make sure they aren't pack leaders or they don't have any young too feed, I couldn't bare taking a creature who has a litter or anything that depends on them…"

My head snapped in her direction, when she said the name and I interrupted her, as she was about to go into a long story of how she hunts carefully.

"Eleazar, Eleazar who?"

She crooked her head to the side, "You know Eleazar?"

"I know an Eleazar, he and his family live in Alaska, there an extended part of my family, well, what used to be my family." I told her hoping we were speaking of the same person.

"Yes, that's him, he is very nice and tried to be patient with me, he invited me to stay with them, but I couldn't see me going to the ice cold like that. I still like the seasons here."

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" I demanded excitedly…

"Oh its been over a year now, why are you looking for him?"

"Kinda, anyone in that family, I'm sure would get word to the Cullen's for me." I almost begged, even though she didn't offer to take me to him.

"Oh, I'm not sure where he lives, but whenever I would travel through Canada, he always seemed to find me." She said shrugging.

I didn't want to get my hopes up but I mentally told Luxe, how much it would help if we were able to find them.

I looked back to her almost pleadingly and took notice of her beauty, she was short about 5'1", with an hourglass figure her skin was just as tan as luxe's but had more of a golden shine. She had wide eyes complimented by long curled eyelashes. She had plump pink lips and a round face. Her hair was long and curly.

"Are you done checking me out Bella?" she said with a cheeky smile on her face I silently thanked god I could no longer blush.

"If you want I will go look, but you better stay here. Its not that you don't mean well, but I don't know you, and I wouldn't want to put him in harms way, you understand right?"

I nodded my eyes immediately filling with tears in the hopes that she would find him….._them_…..

"Don't be sad, He will be able to help, he's really good at that." She said stroking my face out of concern.

"Why don't you two go to the ruins? It may take me awhile to find him, but when I do I'll know where to bring him."

"What's the ruins?" Luxe asked

"Oh it's a run down old house, deep in the woods, its about 3 or 4 miles away. The closest town is a few mile away from it, but no one goes there, because they think its haunted." She said giggling.

"Why do they think that? Is it?" I asked

"No, no. no…I just picked up the wind and sped around the place a few times, when stragglers came up there, years ago. Barely seeing and hearing me, scared them and it got around town, that it was haunted. A girl needs a place to get out of the rain time to time, you know." she said obviously proud of herself.

"Well, okay, that's as good a place as any I guess." I said as Luxe nodded in agreement.

Just then I felt the twinge of what I surmised to be hunger, in my current state and looked around to catch the scent of something to hunt.

"Cougars are plentiful in these parts I'd go for one of those, that alone should last you for a week. And well, uhm, are you with child?" Shayna said looking down at my baby bump.

I nodded and mentally told her that's why I needed to find Eleazar and my father.

"Your father?" she asked while pointing to the direction of where she knew there were many cougars.

"Well,,,, ugh….ya my father" I said not knowing how else to explain.

"Oh, okay…well, after you hunt, remember no mother cougars, head south a few miles and you should run right into the old place, I will go look for Eleazar, or have him find me that is, and see if he wants to come see you. I do not speak for him though so I make no promises, okay?"

"Okay, Thank you so much Shayna, you have no idea how much." I told her rubbing my little belly "Just tell him you found Bella and he will get in touch with Carlisle, I just know it."

"I'll try, I'll see you as soon as I get back." she said and turned around, almost dancing off into the forest, the wind blowing with her as she went in search of her friend, and hopefully my savior.

"Okay, really…she would be a kick ass allie to have, controlling nature and all." Luxe chuckled as we dashed off to where we now smelled the cougars.

I'd give anything for a pizza right now, even as a vampire the thought of blood still repulsed me, but I had no other options. I'll just picture a 3 meat Stromboli, a big bowl of marinara sauce and a jumbo coke.

I smelt the delectable smell of a cougar, it was definitely male and quite large so I took off without another thought with luxe on my tale. I couldn't think all I saw was my next meal in that moment.

I wondered if being pregnant, was the reason in an instant, food and only food would be on my mind until I was full. I know humanly, pregnant women think like that, so maybe it's the same for me.

I had lifted a bolder placing my kill under, just as Lux finished and cleaned up hers.

"Alright, so lets go check out….whoa."

"What?" I asked spinning around in a panic.

"Sorry Bella, it just seems like your belly is getting big so fast, it looks a tab bit bigger than two hours ago when we ran into Shayna. I think its safe to say your gonna have a short pregnancy."

I know if I could turn white with fear, I would have, but I obviously projected it to Luxe cause she bent over a bit, like the fear hurt her.

"Did I make you feel that?" I asked after running to her side.

"Yeah, I think so it startled me. You really are scared arent you."

"Well, we have no idea what to do, or what is going to happen. So ya I'm kinda scared, I just hope Shayna finds Carlisle, he's a doctor and been around for centuries, he will know what to do." I said trying to reassure myself more then Luxe.

"Its alright Bella, we'll get through this, we'll figure it out, even if we have to go get some baby books and do some labor research okay?" She said smiling and grabbing my hand "Come on let's go find the ruins" she giggled still holding my hand and heading us south.

We ran for about an hour and like Shayna said, ran right into it. It was old alright and huge. It looked like some turn of the century mansion, that was ridiculously abandoned and worn with time.

Shudders were hanging on to the nails that held them with everything the once freshly cut wood could muster. There was still a very few, old pieces of furniture still inside. It would actually be strikingly beautiful, if it was fixed up and renovated. It was a bit dank inside and Luxe suggested starting a fire.

"Do you think its safe? That fireplace dosent look like its been used in ages, we may light this whole place up?" I chuckled.

"I'm sure its fine, we just gotta check the flute." she informed me sticking her head in the fireplace, she pulled something that made a horrible noise and came back out with a simple "There, see. I'll go get some firewood. WAIT…..you think Shayna will have a fit if I knock down a tree descendent of hers?" she asked chuckling.

I smiled and shrugged.

"Okay okay okay, shes going to help you find your family, so I'll be nice." she chuckled walking back out the front door.

"Luxe?"

She poked her head back through with a "hmmmm?"

"You're my family now too." I told her with a big smile.

She grinned and disappeared into the forest, a few moments later I heard the snap of a tree and a "TIMBER…Now move all you little wildlife, don't go getting me in trouble by being smushed…move move run for your lives!" finished with loud laughter.

We sat down on an old, dusty chaise lounge and watched the crackling fire as twilight creeped upon us.

I felt my eyes heavy and before I even realized it, I was fast asleep!

"Bella….Bella…are you okay? Oh my god, what wrong?" Luxe asked shaking me in a panic. "Are you coming out, is that what this is, not yet not yet, stay in there!" She shouted in between my legs, or really, just shouted at my jeans.

"What the hell are you doing? Your acting like a crazy person." I shouted at her.

"Bella, your okay?" she asked panicked

"Yes, Luxe I'm fine, I just fell asl…..HOLY SHIT, I fell asleep!"

"That's what it looked like, but we cant sleep, I mean, can you? I thought you passed out and it was part of, well, this birth we don't know anything about….sorry..uhm okay, well…..Hey Bella You can Sleep!" she ranted chuckling.

"Good lord, this is beginning to all be too much. God I hope she finds them, I'm getting a bit overwhelmed here." I said beginning to sniffle.

"Don't cry Bella, here…" she said pulling my head into her lap. "Maybe, you need to sleep, it might be part of your Prego-ness, just rest, I'll watch you and just wake up when you feel rested." She said stroking my hair, and though I loved her company already, I cried, I missed Esme in that moment, and though Luxe's actions were out of pure thoughtfulness for me, it reminded me so much of Esme it hurt.

I know I was probably making Luxe feel my grief, but she didn't say anything, she just kept stroking my hair until I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N- So you guys a little re-cap…Luxe is now Bella's most trusted friend and is going to stick it out and help her with anything she needs. Shayna is a new friend and has the gift of controlling nature and its fury, don't mistake though, she has a fury all her own, you will see. I'm adding another teaser after this note for Chap 4 which I have been working on and tweaking to fit the newest version of Living The Myth, I don't like waiting for EPOV so as you can see we made it so they are heard sooner rather then later….Let us know what you think! Xerox Heidi and Shayna.

Wise Girls and Push and Pull will have updates this coming week, Its my daughters 2nd birthday this coming weekend and as you saw in my authors note, real life is dramatic right now, but this is a great escape from that, so my updates should be quick!…now heres your teaser…

Chap 4 Teaser…..

CPOV (Carlisle)

It had been almost a month and a half since we got word that Bella had lost control of her truck and died, the vampires, Eleazar sensed in the forest near the Canadian border and Montana were going to receive a visit from us here soon, but we needed Edward and after the blow out between he and Eleazar he disappeared into the woods again.

We decided to give him the time he needed, but I could tell Eleazar was antsy to go and seek them out, we planned to study them for awhile and go in groups so that they didn't feel threatened, but Eleazar flew out of here like a bat out of hell, a few hours ago, with little explanation saying he would be back.

Esme was in the kitchen, making a batch of cookies that she would ultimately just throw away. She did that a lot now, cooking in the kitchen, for well, nobody.

She told me once, she enjoyed it and missed the smell. I knew what she really missed though was making things for Bella.

I walked up behind her at the oven and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you okay, dear?" I asked kissing the back of her hair.

"Yes, of coarse, just a bit sad I guess."

"I understand, I miss her too, I don't know that that void will ever be filled, no matter how much time goes by." I said sighing.

"I agree…." Esme started to say but was interrupted by Eleazar yelling my name from the front door.

"Whoa, Eleazar, what is it" I asked concerned.

"It's Bella, Carlisle…she's alive!"

"WHAT!" Esme and I both roared grabbing hold of him.

"Do you remember the girl Shayna, I told you about last time you came to visit?" Eleazar asked almost in a panic.

"Yes, I think so, the one you asked to join the family, right?"

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked coming in from the garage.

I put my hand up for her to wait, so I could listen to Eleazar.

"Yes, well, I felt her gifts being near, and went to find her, I know she hates being in the cold and I thought she may have changed her mind."

"And…." Esme asked exasperated and impatient.

"Well, she was sent to find me, she was sent by Bella and her companion, another vampire named Luxe. Bella is pregnant and she needs you."

"Wait, what do you mean another vampire? Eleazar your not making any sense."

"Bella! Carlisle,….Bella is a VAMPIRE!…She's the one I felt in the woods….CARLISLE, BELLA IS A VAMPIRE AND SHE IS PREGNANT!"

The shock of Esme's mixing bowl full of batter and Rosalie's wrench falling and smashing onto the floor, did nothing to snap the four of us out of the shock of what we just learned.

A/N ….Hee heee should be good huh guys….I cant wait to post it, you will have to be a tad patient! ***ducking as I feel the mental things being thrown at me!*******


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things Twilight, Shayna and I like to play with her characters, and we play with them well.

Chap 4 The Myth

CPOV (Carlisle)

It had been almost a month and a half since we got word that Bella had lost control of her truck and died, the vampires, Eleazar sensed in the forest near the Canadian border and Montana were going to receive a visit from us here soon, but we needed Edward and after the blow out between he and Eleazar he disappeared into the woods again.

We decided to give him the time he needed, but I could tell Eleazar was antsy to go and seek them out, we planned to study them for awhile and go in groups so that they didn't feel threatened, but Eleazar flew out of here like a bat out of hell, a few hours ago, with little explanation saying he would be back.

Esme was in the kitchen, making a batch of cookies that she would ultimately just throw away. She did that a lot now, cooking in the kitchen, for well, nobody.

She told me once, she enjoyed it and missed the smell. I knew what she really missed though was making things for Bella.

I walked up behind her at the oven and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you okay, dear?" I asked kissing the back of her hair.

"Yes, of coarse, just a bit sad I guess."

"I understand, I miss her too, I don't know that that void will ever be filled,

no matter how much time goes by." I said sighing.

"I agree…." Esme started to say but was interrupted by Eleazar yelling my name from the front door.

"Whoa, Eleazar, what is it" I asked concerned.

"It's Bella, Carlisle…she's alive!"

"WHAT!" Esme and I both roared grabbing hold of him.

"Do you remember the girl Shayna, I told you about last time you came to visit?" Eleazar asked almost in a panic.

"Yes, I think so, the one you asked to join the family, right?"

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked coming in from the garage.

I put my hand up for her to wait, so I could listen to Eleazar.

"Yes, well, I felt her gifts being near, and went to find her, I know she hates being in the cold and I thought she may have changed her mind."

"And…." Esme asked exasperated and impatient.

"Well, she was sent to find me, she was sent by Bella and her companion, another vampire named Luxe. Bella is pregnant and she needs you."

"Wait, what do you mean another vampire? Eleazar your not making any sense."

"Bella! Carlisle,….Bella is a VAMPIRE!…She's the one I felt in the woods….CARLISLE, BELLA IS A VAMPIRE AND SHE IS PREGNANT!"

The shock of Esme's mixing bowl full of batter and Rosalie's wrench falling and smashing onto the floor, did nothing to snap the four of us out of the shock of what we just learned.

EPOV

My clothes were ripped and stained, I had been out here wandering the Alaskan countryside, but what I was looking for I had no idea.

I knew Eleazar was right. I was dishonoring Bella's memory simply but not allowing her to speak of her. But the thought of hearing her name or reminiscing struck me painfully, deep in my core.

I wanted to die, living this endless existence without her, was the torture I ever so surely brought upon my self. I questioned my decisions constantly, all I wanted was for her to live and experience all the wonderful things that I could not offer her. And leaving her inevitably caused both of our dooms.

She was doomed to have nothing, and I was doomed to be nothing without her.

I knew my self pity would eventually drive my family away, and hell, maybe even my own sanity.

I could hear her thoughts as she neared….Alice.

"Edward, we need to speak…..its important…." her mind called to me.

"Do I have a choice Alice?"

"No!" she giggled coming from behind a large brush smiling.

"Well then I guess I have no choice." I said slumping down against a large bolder.

"Edward, you look like shit! You don't smell so great either."

"Why thank you Ally, is that what you came to tell me? Wait, you didn't see

me like this?"

"Ugh no" she replied sheepishly "Lets just say I have a lot on my mind."

I nodded understanding.

"Listen Edward, I have some things to say, and you are going to let me get it out, okay?"

I nodded again, knowing that was the least I could do.

"Edward, I love you very much, you have been my closest confidant other then Jasper and up until Bella." Her hand shot up in my face right as she said it. "She was my best friend therefore I can say her name whenever I feel like it, so just deal with it!"

I bowed my head in defeat.

"I know how much it hurts, hell Edward, we all do. I know you had something very special with Bella, but you have to remember we all have that, I have it with Jazz and Roe has it with Emmett, and let's face it Carlisle and Esme's love was the driving force in the way we each mated. But I think you forget that. We are never going t know exactly how you feel, because its your feelings, your pain and you are owning it, but your owning it alone."

"I thought a lot about the things Eleazar said, and I think they meant something bigger then what we are feeling. Bella, is and was such a beautiful creature, truly inside and out, I know at this point it hasn't escaped your attention, that she was right. She WAS meant for this life, she was more understanding of it then even we were and we were living it. I think Bella wanted nothing more, honestly, then to be a daughter to Esme and Carlisle, to make them proud. Though she was never able to see how much she had already done that, but she did. She wanted desperately for Rose to love her, to confide in her, and if you think about it, Rose did, in her own way, but she did. Emmett was hers from day one and I think she knew that too, she knew that when she walked in the room, no matter what was happening, that big oaf would've dropped everything to run up and grab her up in his arms and hug her. She truly was the little sister he always wanted to be able to protect. And Jasper, my sweet Jasper…..Bella and hi had something special, something I couldn't ever touch, something I may never quite understand but it was a connection, a powerful one. He included her from the beginning, and you know Jasper never lets anyone in."

I nodded agreeing, and surprisingly enjoyed the brief pictures of her interacting with each person as she mentioned them.

"The fact is she WAS a Cullen. And though I and the rest of us, are incredibly appreciative of your pain, we are feeling it individually as well.

But you have to remember that is not because of you, that is each of us questioning what we could've done better when she was here. Rose wants so bad to turn back time, just so Bella would see how she loved her, Emmett hell, just wants to turn back time, I miss my best friend and wish I could have her back to drag her shopping with me again, she may of said she hated it, but I think she secretly loved it, craved for it and that's the story

I'm sticking with."

I chuckled at Ally's logic, you had too. Bella hated shopping with her, she would come back utterly exhausted and would nap in my bed, every single time.

"Al- I know all these things, and at the risk of you not going into another memory filled tirade, what is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to pull your head out of your ass, I want you to live again, and the only way for you to do that is remember everything you and Bella had and honor it by talking to us about it and not trying to forget it."

I stood up with the speed that even made Ally flinch, "I'm not trying to forget it Ally, I'm trying to remember it, I want to remember it so badly that I am purposely trying to sear it into my brain, so that a mere second of it isn't lost forever."

"Why would you think it would be gone forever? You're a vampire Edward you are never going to forget."

"Memories can fade Alli, and I don't want any of my memories of her to fade. And she's gone Alice, therefore it is gone, our love is gone FOREVER!" I screamed in pure rage and pain, sending every creature in the surrounding wooded area fleeing in fear.

I stared at Alice daring her to question my logic, daring her to argue with me some more. Daring her to tell me different.

And in typical Alice fashion, she did. And I had to admit I wasn't prepared for the emotional whirlwind caused by the soft whispered words that left her lips in that next moment.

"She's not gone Edward, she's not, she's alive."

My hands flew to my hair, almost ripping it from my scalp in pure frustration. "Why would you say that, why did you come out here, did you come just to put me in another mental black hole of emptiness and longing. What is this all about ALICE!"

"I wanted to remind you of who she was, from my perspective, I wanted you to feel the warmth of hearing her name in fondness not out of longing. And I was hoping it would bring you back to what Bella was, a force to be reckoned with, not a memory, someone who always exceeded all of our expectations and always surprised us. Bella was a creature of fate, she believed that your love was her fate, and I think that is what kept her alive.

She is not dead, Edward… Bella is ALIVE and needing us. So yes, this whole thing was my hope of getting your head out of your own ass and realizing EVERYTHING was possible with her and clearly still is!"

Ally screamed back at me, angrier then I had ever seen her, and with the finality of her words, came a knock down, drag out of a vision, a vision of Bella. Belly swollen running through the woods, hair flowing almost perfectly in the wind, longer and fuller, muscles taught and curves that called out to me like a siren's song. She was exquisite and breathtaking all at once and a vampire…..

For the first time since Carlisle's teeth pierced my flesh so long ago, my legs grew weak, shaky and unbelievably uncounted upon, releasing their hold of always keeping me standing and strong and instead buckling, sending me to the forest floor, sending me to my knees.

The sobs that emanated from my chest, were released and uncontrollable as they left my body, releasing all that I had built up since getting word of her death. My face fell into my hands of its own accord and my eyes screamed with the burning that so wished to be soothed by tears, tears that would never come.

"It can't be" I sobbed my voice barely recognizable. "The vision is a lie."

I felt Ally's tiny frame lean into my large one as she wrapped her arm around my waist and lay her head on my shoulder.

"My visions don't lie Edward, you know that, and Bella is the epitome of what can be. That is what I was trying to get through to you. You have another chance dear brother, a chance to prove to her you now know the pain of not having her near, the sacrifice that was never worth it no matter how much it made sense to you, now Edward, Now you can tell Bella, you get it and she was right, you can not live without each other.

"Ally…" I breathed out trying to fight the doubt but it was incredibly consuming.

"Yes Edward, it's true. Carlisle and Esme left this morning, to go to her." she said nodding at me.

I looked deep into her eyes and saw no lies.

"Wha…wha….how?" I stumbled completely incoherently.

"We don't know much, An old friend of Eleazar's was sent by Bella to find him. She is traveling with a companion, another vampire, all we know is she and Bella asked her to search for Eleazar and to find us. She didn't say much more then that, just that she was pregnant and scared and she needed us."

"She has mated and is pregnant, but how?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No Edward, her companion, as I said, is a she. But yes, Bella is pregnant and will most likely be Carlisle's most devoted experiment." she giggled excitedly.

"I have to go to her." I said standing and looking down at my ridiculously sad state.

"No Edward, the fact of the matter is this, She asked for us, but was not specific. She may need help with blood lust and hell, we know she needs help with her pregnancy, but as generalized as that all sounds, that all we know." She said sorrowful.

"You mean, you don't know that she wants to see me, you don't know anything about the pregnancy and if giving birth is even possible or if it is even mine."

"Well dear brother you are the doctor, you have to bump ugly's for that to happen." she said laughing at my expense.

Now it was time for me to look down sheepishly, I knew Ally didn't know, hell none of the family did. It just was simply going to pour salt on the wound. But my demeanor obviously gave it away.

I cringed as Alice flew to her feet and screamed my name, my whole name, which meant she was angry.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! You took Bella's virginity and then left her! You ASSHOLE! I thought this was all about not changing her. You told us what you said when you left her…..OH MY GAWD EDWARD…..Do you realize you pretty much told her, with your words you just wanted to fuck her and now your satisfied! You fucking prick!"

"No no Ally, I told her….well, what I said was….Oh my god! It did sound like that, but I didn't mean that…..I meant…..oh my gawwwwdddd

what have I done!"

"You freaking fracken idiota!" Ally ranted in her own language, something she tended to do when the right words didn't come to her. "Okay okay, I need to breathe, I need to pull myself together….YOU SCHMUCK…okay okay get a grip Ally, you can fix this, you can fix anything…."

I watched as she paced and talked to herself in the third person, calming herself, but almost as if she had a vampire version of torettes, threw out an insult or two during her so called meditation.

"What do I do?" I asked ever so quietly and humbly.

"ANYTHING and EVERYTHING asked of you EDWARD, we will wait for Esme and Carlisle to return so we know more, until then you are going to get a serious emotional make over, do you hear me?"

I nodded in acceptance.

"You will need to show serious freaken remorse, don't doubt that, and I am seeing some serious begging from time to time, but all in all this self wallowing, pitiful Edward has got to fucking GO! Do you understand me!" Ally stood glaring down at me, still at the mercy of my knees.

I nodded again and mentally thanked her for all of eternity for putting up with me.

"Grrrr ahhhhhhhrrrrrrrr" she growled out and walked back through the woods in the direction she came, heading back to the house, but not before shouting…."Come on Edward, you need a shower, you fucking stink!"

With the help of the strength remaining in my arms I pushed myself up off the ground. I stood tall and took a deep breath, from now on it was serious, it was begging Bella's forgiveness and earning her love back, no matter what I had to do.

BPOV

It had been a month since Forks and a week since Shayna's return from Alaska. It took her a week to find them and a week to get back, the girl couldn't help but doddle in a new forest. To say I was thrilled with the knowledge that they were coming was an understatement. I was getting bigger by the day and I had all the pregnant symptoms a human woman could have.

My belly was the size of a pregnant woman 6 months along. I was antsy and uncomfortable, I had horrible nausea, that now came like clockwork. The first outbreak of it, came after I convinced Luxe, that my craving for pizza would not go away, unless I unleashed the fury on one. But to her dismay, immediately after inhaling one, I projectile vomited on her shoes.

Ironically enough, I got up rinsed my mouth out and devoured the second pizza. So, it went on like that, me eating both human food and drinking

animal blood, we agreed to just go with which ever craving dominated.

Slowly but surely we cleaned up the old run down mansion, nothing spectacular, but desent and Shayna always had fresh flowers, well everywhere. She brought Jasmine one time and I fell in love, it somehow soothed me and relaxed me and I pleaded for her to plant them around the house.

No pleading was needed of coarse.

The three of us grew incredibly close and also got on each others nerves something fierce. Luxe and her would go head to head when they would hunt. Shayna always found the biggest meal ticket and it used to piss Luxe off something scary. But as much as they drove each other nuts they were crazy about each other and protective. The two of them together when it came to me and my unknown offspring were terrifying.

I think I even managed, in my very hormonal state, to get them to question Edward's love.

In just a few weeks, the pregnancy and its crazy ass hormones, began to make me feel bitter and a tad angry. I constantly questioned why I was having to go through this experience alone and after his return, if he ever does, would I continue to do it alone.

Time after time, Shayna and Luxe would try to be the voice of reason for him, but when we were all having a bad day or just my hormones irritating them, it would be newly labeled we hate Edward Day!

I slept at night like clockwork, it was like the vampire part of me would want to regenerate with sleep, and I constantly wondered if the baby in me was going to eventually suck the life out of me.

I also literally looked the same from behind, but when I turned to the side, the roundness of my belly was beyond obvious.

It wasn't grossly huge, it was round and cute and manageable. At least I thought that on good days.

I knew I was going to see someone, today. I could feel them coming. I wasn't sure if it was going to be the cullen's, Edward or just Eleazar but I knew they were near. I doubted it was Edward, I had a strange feeling being around him, was going to be overpowering and not necessary for me to have to guess.

The only problem I was faced with now, was, was I going to run into his arms or run around chasing him with a lethal object. I hoped for the first one but I knew to expect the second.

The three of us were out by the river, that's what we called it, it was more like a creek that was deep enough to swim in, in some area's. We would hang out there pretending too tan our pale white skin. Shayna loved the fact that she glistened in the sun, I wanted it as well, remembering how beautiful Edward looked in the sunlight when we would lay in our meadow. But it simply didn't happen for me.

I was able to walk among the other humans in town as if I was one of them. When needed my gifts did the same for Luxe, she was able to go with me and not be noticed for the predators we were.

We didn't do it often, just when we would go into town, to buy things that were needed. We had to purchase maternity clothes and we bought all the books we could get our hands on, to prepare for the unknown. Money was obviously tight, seeing as I didn't have much in my room when we left Forks, and Luxe didn't have much more, but we made good with what we had.

I had my feet cooling off in the water, and my head back, soaking in the rays, when I heard them. Esme's voice came to me first, her mental thoughts of longing and panic for me, as I saw through her eyes, going room to room of our old run down mansion looking for me.

Carlisle's voice came next, "Please, let her be alright."

I jumped to my feet and blew through the trees and brush in my haste to get to them, with Luxe and Shayna hot on my tail.

When we came to the house, the first thing I spotted was Carlisle's Mercedes. Parked somewhat strangely in our once well established driveway.

I saw the passenger door still open, and smiled knowing Esme probably flew out of the car, before Carlisle could come to a stop.

I saw there shadows through the opened front door, as they obviously searched for me.

I turned around and noticed both Luxe and Shayna, waiting at a stand still, watching my reunion from a far.

I tiptoed through the entrance, closing my eyes once I got wind of the luminous comforting smell of Esme, hit my senses.

I hadn't had my eyes open yet but felt both their eyes on me.

I opened them slowly to see Esme gripping Carlisle's hand holding back a sob as she stared at the daughter she obviously once thought she lost. I felt the waves of her restraint wanting to run to me and decided to beat her to the punch.

I flew, with the utmost speed, straight into her opened arms.

I couldn't help but sob, my emotions overwhelming me simply with her sweet smell.

I heard Carlisle's choke back a bit as he embraced us both.

"Oh my sweet girl" Esme chanted over and over while stroking my hair.

Luxe and Shayna's sniffling did not go unnoticed.

Both Carlisle and Esme looked up to see them standing in the doorway, admiring our connection.

Carlisle stroked my face and nodded toward them.

"Carlisle, Esme…. These are my friends, Luxe and Shayna." I said introducing them as Esme one by one embraced them both thanking them profusely. Carlisle spoke to Shayna graciously as he now knew her to be a loved and trusted friend of Eleazar.

"Is Eleazar coming?" Shayna asked excitedly.

"Yes, he should be here by nightfall." Carlisle said smiling at her. "May we sit down we have much to discuss.

I nodded walking over to our small and simple dining room table, where the three of us were obviously about to fill Carlisle and Esme in on the story of the century.

After each of us explained how we found each other and what all had transpired in the last month, the both of, my now officially adopted parents sat speechless.

I had to chuckle at the thoughts that were an endless mirage of astonishment, flowed through to me almost incoherently.

"Yes…..Yes…..ugh no….Yes" I got out as the both of them shot their glances in my direction as I answered each question they had swirling around in the heads.

"You….you have Edward's gift?" Carlisle stumbled out with a smile.

"Among many others" Luxe said proudly.

"Bella? Hmmm how to ask this?"…..

"Yes Esme, I know who the father is, and may god rest his soul, he better have the explanation of the millenium for leaving me and taking you all with him." I said huffing, stewing over the possibility of that day coming.

Carlisle's jaw actually dropped and Esme had the fear of god, look in her now piercing honey colored eyes.

"Oh, how wonderful, Edward didn't even mention, in his haste of you all leaving, he has everything to do with the creation of this!" I said pointing to my belly.

"NO!" They both shouted.

Carlisle got up from the table and began to pace, I had never seen him do this and I wasn't sure of the depth of his anger in that moment.

"So, you and Edward made love, he then left with us in toe, you were attacked days later by Vampires who clearly heard the heartbeat, being as when one feed's the sound is greater, and the baby lived through a change that took only an hour and in closing Luxe and Shayna have first hand knowledge of your _**many**_ gifts and strengths all for only the three of you to deal with by yourselves." He finished taking a breath, out of anger not of need.

"Ugh yeah, that just about does it." I said agreeing

"In a nutshell, to say the least" Shayna nodded

Carlisle literally plopped back in his chair exasperated. "Is it fair to ground a grown man for at least half of his lifetime?" He asked Esme, who still looked completely baffled from Edwards selfish actions.

"Okay, look I will deal with my son. Believe me. But, Bella the simple fact is none of us know what to expect with your current predicament. I think you should come home with us, and Luxe and Shayna are more then welcome to come as well. Your father needs to research your pregnancy and obviously prepare for it." Esme stated simply.

"I agree" I told them.

"I also know this is where, the three of you obviously feel at home, so why don't you allow us to help you guys get it ready for your return."

"What did you have in mind?" Shayna asked sounding a little disappointed that what we had done already went un noticed.

"Please don't misunderstand sweetie, I love it, its cozy and precious, I can imagine what it looked like before your touch, and your green thumb," noticing Shayna's plant life everywhere, "I just think you could use some paint and some comfortable furniture and maybe even a tv, a telephone, you know a few things to make you guys feel even more at home." Esme said tapping Shayna's hand lovingly.

The smile that crossed Shayna's face was adorable, Esme always knew how to touch someone inside, exactly the way they needed.

"Uhm, I think that would be lovely, I tend to rome but come back to Luxe and Bella frequently, so I think a little fixing up is needed, but I prefer to stay if that is okay. I could make sure everything is done properly."

'That would be helpful my dear, and understandable." Carlisle offered

"Now, I don't see an office, is there anywhere you have the land deed, we will need it to do some of the things needed."

"Oh we don't own this, shoot we don't even rent" Luxe chuckled "Shayna came across this place in her travels and used it as a means to kick back if you will." Luxe lightly elbowed Shayna, who immediately looked worried she had taken something that didn't belong to her.

"We can fix that, I'll go into town and get the information needed to purchase it." Carlisle assured us.

"We don't have a lot of money, could we maybe have a payment plan?" I asked Carlisle sincerely.

"Bella Bella, consider it a baby gift for my grandchild and her mommy's most trusted friends, but if it makes you feel any better I'll get reimbursed from Edward for future child support!"

We all burst into laughter a much needed moment at that time.

"Speaking of….." I interrupted. "Does he know?"

"He probably does by now, if Alice has anything to do with it." Esme giggled "I'm sure he's feeling her wrath as we speak, and good lord when Rosalie get's a hold of him, but No, he didn't and his grief has been immense. He has separated quite a bit from us and too be honest is a bit lost without you."

I sat quietly pondering what she said, still torn between bitterness toward him and relentless longing.

My inner battle continued, even as we made our way to the airport, safely tucked in the backseat, both Luxe and I.

Shayna offered to wait for Eleazar, who was doing a little research of his own, on me, and the gifts I possessed. Having already felt my power and knowing now, it was me.

Luxe was staring out the window, as we came onto the tarmac, to my surprise her mind was filled with excitement to meet the other Cullen's, me having talked so much about them. She wanted to size Rosalie up and couldn't wait to do it.

Carlisle and Esme told us all about the family's grief and how individually each member wanted nothing more then to come for me, but hearing of my death destroyed a part of each of them.

I felt the love as images of them all flashed through my mind.

I cringed inwardly, seeing a broken and lost Edward, a sight Esme quickly tried to remove from her head, but it was too late, I saw it and I felt it.

I also saw the argument he and Eleazar had and the pain of simply hearing my name spoken, the tears streamed down my face uncontrollably. Esme stood from her seat and sat next to me, placing my head in her lap and began humming the lullaby everyone knew that Edward played on the piano for me.

It soothed me and slowly put me too sleep, even as Carlisle began his tale of the folklore that was known to our kind as "the myth" and how he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that I was it….

…I was the Myth.

A/N Sorry if the spacing is off guys, shayna and I are having technical difficulties. LOL Now I will say this….another chapter should be posting moments after this one….If you have any issues with the characters, remember I tend to explain why the characters are the way they are in future chapters so dont give up if your not pleased with some of them…..k J


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things Twilight, I co own Living The Myth with

A/N Okay this chapter is dedicated to my incredible co author Shayna, who with the passing of her aunt, escapes the pain by writing for you guys. RIP Neolani Kaya you will be forever missed. You have all my love my sweet Shayna, she'd be proud if she read our story sweetie. Xoxox love your gutz! Heidi

Chap 5 Let me Love you

I woke up to the pilot of our rented private plane advising us of our arrival.

I woke up totally refreshed after my much needed cat nap.

Luxe and Carlisle were still deep in discussion, which I assumed was about me.

Esme was sitting next to me reading a magazine, while stroking my hair.

I stirred a bit, getting her attention and sat up stretching.

The mist from the heat inside the cabin of the plane, battling with the cold from the outside, showing itself on the windows which were fogged up greatly.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" Esme asked me continuing to caress my hand as though I may disappear again if she didn't.

"I slept well, I'm feeling hungry though."

She and Carlisle exchanged an awkward glance.

Luxe chuckled and asked me the question she did daily, "Who's winning the battle today Bella?"

"The food is," I grinned seeing Carlsile and Esme get let in on our family of Three's private joke.

I watched as Esme picked up her cell phone and called what I assumed was someone at the house.

I could hear Rosalie's voice ask questions, as Esme explained we would be there in about twenty minutes and that I was hungry for human food.

I smiled wide and scooted ridiculously close to her to be able to hear Roe's voice clearly.

Esme giggled telling Rosalie "Rose, Bella is glued to one side of me, clearly excited to hear your voice."

I heard Rosalie laugh and other voices ask to speak to me. I didn't hear Edward's though.

"Is he there?" Esme asked

"Yes, he's staring at me, watching me talk to you with a petrified look on his face." Rose snidely remarked instigating and actually shocked me with adding "Dead Beat Dad!"

"Roe" I whispered somewhat sternly, I didn't even know where that came from but the only response I got was…"Hi Bells!" from everyone but Edward

"What do you want to eat Bella, I'll make it" Ally shouted, I pictured her bouncing up and down and going to the kitchen, waiting for my response through the phone.

"Uhm breakfast sounds good." I replied honestly.

"Breakfast?" They all questioned in unison.

"It's like 9 o clock at night?" Rose chastised.

"Well we know she hasn't lost that Bella weirdness we all grew to love." I heard Jasper chuckle.

"Hey Bells! Do you still trip over your own feet?" Emmett bellowed into the phone.

"Alright, Alright." Esme said pulling the phone away from me, I couldn't help but absently try and reach for it, to hear them some more. Esme smiled sincerely at me but continued "Emmett, she is so much stronger then you I don't think picking on her is in your best interest. Now Ally, you get to cooking we're exiting the plane now." and she hung up.

We climbed down the stairs of the plane onto another Tarmac, it was fiercely cold, it didn't affect us obviously but it sent quite the chill down my vampire spine.

We all got into a town car and drove away toward where my stomach was now creating endless butterflies over.

It was almost exactly 20 minutes later when we pulled onto a long gravel driveway, it didn't curve like their driveway in Forks did, but I felt the same pull. Luxe once mentioned, and I knew it was a pull toward Edward. What I didn't know is if it was the baby, me or both.

The car came to a stop and I was frozen in my seat.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked while holding out his hand for me to grab. Esme and Luxe walked arm and arm to the front door, you would've thought they knew each other forever. Then again that was Esme's effect on most people.

Carlisle escorted me to the front step. I stopped and had him face me.

"Just in case, where is uhm…."

"Edwards's bedroom is pretty much the same place it was before, up the stairs last door on the left, sweetheart" he said kissing my head.

I gulped as we walked up the rest of the steps and into their gigantic home, it was so much bigger than the one in Forks. I started to look around…at the floor, the windows and the drapes that covered them, but was interrupted by a unanimous gasp.

I almost forgot I would look different to them, but Emmett's loud whistle, made me smirk, knowing my change had their approval.

I clutched onto Carlisle tightly and did it, I looked up.

There stood the family I loved so much and lost in an instant.

Rosalie, still the knock out, eyed me cautiously, "Well, hell she's almost as hot as I am!"

Alice dressed to the nines typically, tinkled out a laugh and followed it with "Simply Perfect!" with Jasper nodding and agreeing.

I could hear each of them replay Esme's words of "Don't smother her!" when she walked in the door with Luxe.

Emmett looked like he was literally about to come out of his skin, so to make it easier for him, I let go of Carlisle and ran to him.

He lifted me off the ground and wrapped his arms around me, spinning me, to which I knew if I was still human, he would've made me sick to my stomach.

I opened my eyes, still in his arms and kissed his cheek.

He was just setting me down when two things happened….

Rose threatened to remove body parts if he hurt me or the baby and Edward stepped forward coming into my peripheral vision.

He was watching from the living room, we walked past toward the awaiting family.

As if in slow motion while everyone was chatting it up, we made eye contact and immediately I was lost in those eyes, in that gaze that could make time stop for me. It seemed time did stop, because the room got really quiet watching our exchange.

He looked worn, completely broken and exhilarated all at the same time.

…And he was still fucking drop dead gorgeous.

I could feel my hoo haw saluting and breaking into song and what seemed like the dance of the Macarena. The child growing inside of me, decided to do what felt like somersaults and then another gasp from the family, as I did something new, and not to my knowledge in that moment.

EPOV

It was over. Just simply over. Any resolve I ever had for staying away from this succulent creature, even if for her own benefit, was gone. In that moment when I locked eyes with the one woman I knew I would love until the end of time.

Ally said it…she was simply perfect.

She radiated beauty and light. Her hair was longer and fuller, like in Alice's vision but did her no justice.

She wore a simple pair of jeans, that barely covered the beginning of our child's protrusion and a long soft black sweater that covered her completely.

Those striking chocolate eyes, that I thought would change still remained.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move and yet all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and not let go.

I stared in awe of her, feeling the lost pieces of life come back to me in that moment.

All of a sudden, her body began to glow, and I mean GLOW. She had a strong brilliant light that lit up her whole body as she stared at me.

Everyone gasped, even her friend Luxe. I didn't think anything could ruin this moment. She literally lit up like an angel, but in typical Emmett fashion, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Quick, someone get her a wand, she's lighting up like fucking Harry Potter!"

"EMMETT!" several people roared; that was all Bella needed to distract herself from our trance.

I watched as she searched her surroundings for the escape she needed, and the tears began there rapid descent down her soft perfect cheeks.

She found what she was looking for and bolted up the stairs.

I ran after her knowing where she was going. I had no idea how I knew, but I did. I got to my bedroom in time for the door to slam closed on me. I listened, my ghost of a heart shattering as she slid down the other side of the door, weeping uncontrollably.

I rested my head on the door, making myself listen to all the pain that poured out of her in that moment, and it was by far the most painful thing I have ever experienced.

I leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down as well. Vowing to wait there until she either let me in or ordered me away.

A few moments after she stopped sobbing; I knew she was doing one of two things either sobbing into my pillow on the bed I couldn't seem to part with or snooping through my room and looking for a place to start a fire.

Rosalie walked up the stairs holding a tray of food, she walked past my obviously despicable looking state but took pity on me, when she bent down and handed me the tray to give to Bella.

In true Rosalie fashion, like her husband turned around to throw an insult at me. "Don't fuck this up Edward!"

I stood, steadying the tray in one hand while I lightly tapped on the door.

"I guess it would be rude to tell you, you couldn't enter your own room." Bella spoke from the other side of the door. "Come in."

I opened the door slightly afraid she may throw something at me, but like I surmised she lay on the bed curled up on her side.

"Bella" I whispered

She sniffled and rolled over, looking at me, my heart ached again all I wanted to do was hold her and soothed her.

I walked toward the bed and placed the tray on the nightstand next to it.

Bella didn't say anything; she just pulled herself into a sitting position and remained quiet.

I bravely sat down on the bed and took a much needed emotional breath.

I watched her, waiting for her to say something, but only got a visual of her battling something inwardly.

"I hate you" I heard in my head. Months ago I would've shouted to the heavens thanking them for allowing me to hear her, but the three words she spoke in her mind, tore through my flesh like a razor that was dipped in alcohol.

I lowered my head in shame and an utter feeling of despair those simple words destroy whatever bit of feeling I had left. I was truly the walking dead. There was nothing left in me.

I held back the overpowering sobs that were sure to scare the life out of anything near me with all the strength I had left which wasn't much.

I nodded at the floor, the only thing I could do to show my acceptance of what she felt in that moment, and searched my entire being for the strength to get up and walk away from my precious soul mate right then.

Whatever battle, Bella was fighting inside of her; the side that favored me, won and she sprung from her sitting position and straddled my lap, wrapping her arms around me.

I held her tight, silently praying for her not to let go. She sobbed into my neck and to my astonishment, tears streamed down my face as I sobbed back.

Carlisle called me on the plane and told me of her many gifts, one being a way of granting humanity to a vampire in her presence.

The release of actual tears granted me a sense of relief from a built up inferno of pain that I clearly needed to let go of.

I could sense my nosey family lurking in the hallway, trying to catch a glimpse of all this, and I couldn't have cared less.

"You left me…" she mumbled into the crook of my neck.

"And I will regret it for the rest of my days on this earth." I said through my own sobs as I rubbed up and down and stroked her back.

She took a minute to catch her breath and leaned back looking me straight in the eyes. "And that's a burden you will have to lay to rest someday."

Her exceptional grace in that moment and the forgiveness I saw in her eyes right then, sent my lips searching for hers.

I couldn't control it, my body just called to her and hers to mine. I wasn't sure if I was going to get decked or if this was going to turn into a much needed rated R scene, but I just went with it and captured her lips with my own.

Our eyes locked for the briefest moment, both searching the other for a sense of our kiss being okay in that moment, and slowly her eyelids closed and she kissed me back passionately.

There was a unanimous "Awe" from the hallway, than a "Damn" once Bella slammed the door shut on them, without moving an inch from our kiss.

"Well, that's new!" Luxe chuckled from the hallway informing everyone of Bella's new yet, obvious gift of telekinesis.

I heard there voices drifting down the stairs, all except Emmett's loud ass mouth bringing up Bella's wizardly glow again.

"Dude do you think she can flick and swish?" he asked then getting not one but two large smacks, followed by an even louder "Ough".

The duality of hearing my family like I used to and having my baby in my arms, gave me a peace that I never in new to hope for.

"Edward?" Bella asked breaking our connection.

"Yes, Love?" I replied watching her eyes flutter shut and lean her forehead against mine, at her favorite pet name from me.

She took a deep breath and said what I feared.

"You know this is no easy fix, and you have a long, humbling road to travel, to earn my trust back completely."

"Yes, I know" I said clearing my throat and hating being back in the awkwardness again.

"Would it matter if I told you I will never leave you again."

"No" she said simply but added "Telling me what you're not going to do, will never matter anymore, I'm sorry to say."

"Then"…..I sighed "How about I only tell you what I am going to do from here on out, like… never leave your side."

A small smile crept upon her lips, satisfied with my logic and she hugged me tight. "You know I want to go back to Montana."

"I assumed as much." it wasn't a lie I really did and the next words came out of my mouth with absolutely no doubt behind them whatsoever. "Where you go, I go."

She made the softest humming sound into my neck and I knew she liked my answer.

And so did I.

EPOV (Esme)

After all the kids came down from there snoop session and Rosalie and I both back handed Emmett, everyone cultivated to the living room, giving Bella and Edward there much needed moment.

Luxe was immersed in Emmett's tale of all the great things to hunt out here and asked if they could go right then.

Emmett was torn from looking out at the back door and up the stairs, it showed Luxe how much he really loved his Bella. Getting Emmett to turn down hunting a bear, was an impossible feat and I made sure Luxe knew it. I offered to go with her, Carlisle wasin his own immersion of medical books and old literature of our world, so he could understand Bella.

Luxe happily took me up on my offer and the both of us set out for a good hunt.

BPOV

After trying my hardest not to rape Edward, an actually eating the food that was prepared for me, I asked to go down and spend time with the family.

Edward, honorably taking the "Whatever Bella wants" humbling incentive nodded and I booked it down the stairs, getting a "Hallelujah" from Emmett when I didn't trip and fall.

I took a large leap and jumped in between Rosalie and Alice, on the couch, hugging them both relentlessly.

The new Rosalie was sweet and thoughtful and accepted every attention I gave her with enthusiasm. I was still weary of her we had a lot to talk about that for sure we couldn't erase her actions from the past only move forward.

I looked up to search for Luxe when I caught a glimpse of Carlisle grabbing Edward in an emotional embrace.

I watched as he pulled apart from their embrace and grabbed Edward's face, looking into his eyes, searching for the son he missed and remained back in Forks. He must've caught a glimpse of him because he pulled him back into another warm embrace.

Luxe and Esme walked in right then and everyone was making small talk and laughing. Luxe and Emmet got back into a conversation I clearly missed earlier and it all just looked weirdly normal.

I felt peaceful and content till I felt the bile rise in my throat.

"Awe Hell!" I yelled getting everyone's attention and jumping over Alice and the side of the couch, my ass practically in her face as I heaved big time in a potted plant next to the couch. "Jesus age Christ, I think all the love in this room actually made me puke" I groaned.

As Jasper fell into a fit of laughter at my response in between heaves and Emmett's gagging. Edward rushed over to me with a bucket and Alice held my hair. I felt a cool wash cloth on my neck and Rosalie's voice telling me not to fight it and get it all out.

She didn't have to tell me twice, as I vomited again, this time in the bucket Edward held for me.

"Come on little one give mommy a break" Edward said for my tummy to hear, which if I wasn't throwing up in that moment I would've smiled.

"Hell No Nephew! If those eggs going down looked anything like they did on the plate, get them out of their! Uggghhh yuk!"

"Emmett, shut the hell up!" Rose yelled

"What do you mean nephew? It could be a niece punk." Jasper chastised.

"Think of all the suitors that are going to come to the door." he chuckled and grinned wiggling his eyebrows at Emmett, who smacked his hands together in anticipation of recreating a bad boys II moment.

Edward was so fixated on helping me that it took him a moment to digest the word "suitors."

"What? What Suitors?" He asked angrily.

"Oh my gawd shut up!" I yelled bent over the couch.

Everyone got quiet and I realized that came across in a real nasty way.

Luxe ever so used to it, chuckled and watched everyone experience my first hormone induced outburst.

"This would be the time for a nice save Bella." Luxe's thoughts projected into my head.

I knew she was right, so I took a deep breath and pulled myself back up, practically sitting in Ally's lap.

"Look People, No, Reggie will be coming to the front door and Jasper and Emmett will not be just getting out of the joint carrying a forty, Okay, now everyone take a deep breath and rub your pressure points and woo saw alright." I said leaning back against Alice, who giggled at my response while Luxe filled my head with "Nice save sister" and everyone began to laugh.

"Holy Hell I'm hungry again!" I said with a sigh.

"Dang Bells!" Both Emmett and Jasper chastised.

"You think that's bad, you should've seen her inhale a pizza, throw the whole thing up on my shoes and run back into the house to devour the second one!" she said chuckling.

"Ahhhhhhh She threw up on your shoes!" Both Roe and Ally screamed astonished at the fact that it landed on a pair of shoes, never mind the fact that I inhaled two large pizzas.

"You guys are certifiable!" I roared "Now excuse me I have to go find a toothbrush and toothpaste, mouthwash and then go raid your fridge!"

I went back up the stairs, after waving Edward off, letting him know I was fine.

"Hey momma dukes, what do you think, did Bella kill the plant or did the eggs?" Emmett chuckled.

"Next feeding, let's give her a steak, just to see if she pukes up the whole cow!" I heard Edward laugh at that one and I had to as well, it was funny.

I came back down, feeling confident I could breathe in the same vicinity as everyone.

After a minute of searching for the kitchen, I finally found it. I opened the fridge and grabbed the first thing I saw, a huge gallon of milk and downed it right out of the jug.

"Bella, ease up on the milk intake little sis, if Edward decides to grab your boobies, you could probably shoot his eye out!" his bellowing laughter earned him another smack from Rosie, who was getting up to bring me a glass of water she got for me.

"Listen you pompous ass, keep it up, and when I am able to impregnate Rose, I'll make sure your daughter comes out ready to dance on a pole!" I thought that was going to earn me a good chuckle, but a smash of glass to the floor and a gasp was all I got. Followed by a rabid Rosalie shaking me asking if it was possible?

"I..ugh…I don't know Rose…I ugh…I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that! I'm sorry…Roe your hurting me!….

Just then Rosalie was lifted off the ground and placed in Emmett's tight embrace, by a rescuing Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked panicked.

"Yes….yes I'm fine….Rose I'm sorry….I don't know why I said …..Why did I say that…wait, can I do that" I rambled and looked to Carlisle whose arm was limply hanging over Esme's shoulders, with the proudest smile I had ever seen across his face.

"Bella, if the legends are true, I think you can literally do anything you want. If you're comfortable with it, we will start testing the theory tomorrow."

I looked back to Rose, promising her in my thoughts if I could do it I would, in a heartbeat.

She must have heard me because she ran back at me, embracing me this time, repeating over and over "I know you would Bella, did I hurt you. I'm so sorry too."

With all that said and done, and the impending tomorrow nearing, I was exhausted.

We all retired back to the living room, to get comfortable and just take it easy.

That was easy for them, for me it was a pit stop on the way too beddie bye land, and before I knew it I was being carried up the stairs and placed in a big comfy bed.

I was tucked in and the light was shut off, moments later I felt a warm body climb in and snuggle next to me. It was alarming at first, being that Edward was always so cold to me, but his smell radiated all over me and I relaxed.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you washed these sheets, since we were last in them?"

Edward chuckled "Yes, Esme did it one day when I was out hunting; I didn't speak to her for a week. How did you know these were the sheets?"

"Wild guess" I said and shrugged turning over into his bare chest.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your fucking nasty" I said laughing at his ridiculousness over the sheets.

He laughed with me, kissed the top of my head and said "I love you Baby, goodnight."

"Goodnight" I whispered and fell into a deep sleep.

CPOV (Carlisle)

I opened my eyes, flinching at the sun's rays that poured in through mine and Esme's bedroom window. I stretched, not needing too and wondering why I wanted too. I looked down to see a sleeping goddess sprawled on my chest.

My senses went into overload and I panicked, I know its Esme but why the hell is she sleeping, "Holy Shit" I blurted "I was sleeping!" That woke Esme who immediately felt the panic as well, just then a scream from Luxe sounded throughout the house…..

"BELLA! Wake up Damage Control is needed!"

I jumped out of bed with Esme following me to survey what Luxe meant.

Jasper and Alice were curled up on the living room floor, looking as panicked and confused as we were, as was Emmett and Rose who were already off there spot on the couch and crouched ready to spring at an intruder.

Bella, came flying into the living room, with Edward trying to calm everyone.

"Okay, Okay everybody calm down. I'm sorry It's my fault and we didn't talk about It." she emanated a vastly larger version of Jasper calm to us all; even Jasper who was wide eyed looked impressed.

"There is nothing wrong; no one's here to harm us, take it down a notch. I did this to Shayna and Luxe as well, and it's jarring at first, since none of you really remember sleep, but that's all that happened, I put the house to sleep. I'm sorry, just try and relax." Bella ranted trying to ease our panic, it worked too. She spoke in a calm tone and used her hands explaining but in a soothing way.

"It'll take a minute, but you guys will get the hang of it before you know it." Luxe replied shrugging her shoulders "and if you don't want to sleep, you just tell her before she does and it's like her subconscious knows not to do it.

We all looked at each other and at Bella, who you could tell was praying that she didn't anger any of us.

"Well, thank you for the much needed rest dear." Esme spoke first as each person individually agreed and then laughed it off as one of the many surprises Bella had in store for us. "Shall I make you something to eat?"

"No thank you Esme, not yet anyway, this whole thing just sent my stomach in knots, I need to breathe for a minute." Bella replied exasperated as she plopped down next to a now sitting Rosalie, who rubbed her belly in support.

"Well, you do what you need Bella, I want you full and energized for today. Eleazar should be here today, and he will want to work with you as well."

"Oh Carlisle, ever the doctor, I don't need the food for nutrients and energy, I just crave it because my half human, half vampire offspring, craves both, at least that's how I figure it."

I couldn't help but wonder if she was right, and that's why she ate human food. There was no half breed's to my knowledge and I know my research was just at the beginning at this possibility.

"If I'm lucky this tiny Cullen will eat its way out of me, and then I will heal quickly and not have to worry about all that pushing and breathing shit." she said with obvious signs of hope.

"Bella Marie! Language!" Esme yelled from our bedroom, where she went to change clothes.

"Sorry. So what's up Doc, watcha got in mind for me first?" Bella giggled finding the humor in the Bug's Bunny reference.

"First dear I think we need to measure your belly and its growth daily." I said asking her permission.

She lifted her black sweater, showing off her belly and giving me the okay.

"Edward, you let her go to bed in her clothes?" Ally asked astonished.

"I wasn't about to try and get her naked. I might've come down here missing an arm or something." he said shrugging

"You should've thought of that a month ago!" Both Bella and Jasper said at the same time, laughing.

I tried not to chuckle too, but I couldn't help it. I dropped the measuring tape and allowed myself to laugh, as Jasper held his palm above his head for Bella to high five, and she did.

"I don't remember you complaining?" Edward shot back glaring at her.

"Definitely no complaints here!" she replied winking at him

"AHHHHHH My ears! Please don't start getting graphic!" Rose yelled covering her ears.

"Its okay Rose, I wouldn't do that to you" Bella said pulling Rose's hands from her ears. "Although…..He does this incredible thing with his tongue…he actually twirls it…"

"AHHHHH Shut up shut up shut up, I'm getting a visual!" Rose yelled running out of the room. Causing Bella to fall into a fit of hysterics, I was having a hard time measuring her belly.

"Ok Bella, I need to do this…." I said trying to sound serious.

"Wait watch this…" Bella said placing her fingers to my mouth and closing her eyes.

Rose screamed from somewhere in the house "BELLA MARIE SWAN STOP! Oh my god I'm going to be sick!"

"What did you do?" Ally and I both asked intrigued.

"I just pictured it, and gave her a mental preview!" Bella said cracking up as Rose continued to scream.

"What did I miss?" Esme said coming out into the living room.

"Oh, nothing Esme, Just, my little minx here projecting images into Rose's head and she's mortified, that's all." Edward said grinning at his Bella.

"Okay I need to go record this" I said standing and leaving the room chuckling at how well little Bella was handling the discovery of new powers. Actually, that wasn't a discovery, I argued internally, she wanted to do it and just did it. We'll start there, I planned out in my head, wanting her to be comfortable and not pressured or feel as if she's a new species we needed to dissect.

"I like that idea Carlisle" Bella yelled hearing my thoughts.

At that moment an idea hit me, "Everyone put on snow suits, were going outside and if we're seen we need to keep up appearances. Rose and Ally do you have anything for Luxe and Bells?"

"Yup" they both yelled from different parts of the house.

EPOV

A half an hour later us boys were outside, ready to go.

One by one each of the girls walked out the back door. Bella was last and all eyes were on her. She looked adorable in a white snow suit, tight in the front due to her growing belly.

Bella once hating being the center of attention was handling it well, or comically I should say.

She crouched down, bending her knee's, rubbed her belly and in the worst fat bastard imitation ever….. chanted "Get in my belly!"

Emmett and I both fell back into the snow, laughing hysterically.

She walked off the back porch pleased with her antics, turned around and shook her butt at me, which sent me further into laughter.

"Are you laughing at me love?" she stood hands on her hips, looking ridiculously cute.

The loving name, didn't escape my attention, and if this was the torture I would be subjected to in the endless pursuit of her forgiveness, I wanted to know where to sign up right then.

So I nodded that I was laughing at her. A little antagonizing could do no harm right?

Wrong!

A massive amount of snow that was perched on a tree branch above my head ended up sliding down on top of me.

"That was awesome Bells?" Emmett roared as I began digging my way out.

"What? That wasn't me!" she grinned playfully waddling over to Carlisle who chuckled but held his hand out for her.

"Oh my god she eats and vomits like a whale and waddles like a penguin!" Emmett then roared out in laughter.

I watched as Bella whipped her head around, eyes full of fury at obviously being compared to a whale, and glared at Emmett, who admittedly stopped laughing and looked terrified.

Out of nowhere, huge and I mean huge snowballs began pummeling Emmett from every direction, knocking him flat on his ass, what was classic, was the last big one hit him directly in the face, filling his mouth and stopping him from speaking.

"Now that was impressive!" Carlisle laughed pulling Bella tight into his side proudly. "Now Bella, I want you to close your eyes and use your other senses, okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and waited for instruction.

We all nodded as Carlisle silently and by hand gestured instructions to everyone to go to different points around Bella and run at her. I made sure everyone knew there would be serious repercussions if she was hurt. I got several eye rolls and the guys nodded. I knew Bella heard me but didn't know the plan.

Carlisle signaled and we all took off running toward her.

The girls were first, and were flown into a near snow embankment, while Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were all pushed back by a shield of some sort and all three landing high up in a tree.

Luxe was frozen in place, not able to move, smiling proudly, while to my amazement I was not touched and allowed to run right to her, I started to get a bit disappointed but was rewarded for my momentary doubt by her pulling me toward her when I stopped and getting a soft kiss.

"I can feel your doubt, please don't" Bella whispered barely pulling away from my lips to speak.

I smiled in pure approval of being proved wrong.

I heard everyone scurry from where they were and walk toward us.

"Uhm Bella do you need a moment or just wanting one?" Carlisle asked astonished as he and the others weren't able to walk any closer to us.

"Wanting" Bella replied not tearing her eyes away from mine. I bent down to kiss her again just before our lips touched she turned her head apologizing to everyone and letting them in.

"Aweeeeeee rejected!" I whined as she giggled and replied "Paybacks for laughing at me!"

"You already got me for that." I argued

"Who said I was done?" she said grinning and asked Carlisle what was next.

"Well, we know you can protect yourself but can you protect others?" Eleazar said from the other end of the yard, alerting us of his arrival and taking off full speed toward Ally.

"Oh shit" Ally got out just as Eleazar was placed in the air frozen as well as Jasper.

"Why Jasper?" Carlisle asked

"Because I was going after Ally too!" Jasper informed from about 15 feet in the air.

"Did you think it?" Carlisle asked completely pleased.

"Nope, I was just going to do it."

"I felt a second threat, so I focused on that at the same time." Bella said shrugging.

"Dude, Bells is a fucking bad ass!" Emmett shouted

"I will actually have to agree!" Esme said shocking us by agreeing and not yelling at Emmett for his choice words.

"Excellent Bella, if I may say so." Eleazar applauded vocally.

"Excellent my ass, there is nothing green here, aigh ya yigh I miss home already!" Shayna pouted stomping through the thick snow coming towards us.

"You're lucky though if you were testing me, I would've melted the snow and drenched your asses!" Shayna laughed

Bella and Luxe both took off running to hug and welcome her.

"Bella?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh sorry" Bella laughed turning back to Shayna as she slowly placed Eleazar and Jasper back on the ground.

I gave Carlisle a quick glance and that was all, and we both took off toward Esme ready to pounce.

We weren't surprised when we both remained airborne in our pounce due to Bella. Who's back was too us. She held up her finger and made a clucking noise with her tongue, warning us not to mess with her, and sending us flying about fifty feet away into a large pile of fresh snow.

"Holy crap she's freaking brilliant!" Rose applauded.

"Ya, and seems to have the proverbial eyes in the back of her head, I'm forewarned!" I growled wiping the wet snow off my suit.

"As we all are, Son" Carlisle laughed and made a gulping sound.

"As well as everyone else should be!" Eleazar smiled giving Bella a hug.

"Alright everyone that's enough for now, let's go inside." Esme called out to everyone.

"Not so fast dear, I think Bella may need to hunt." Carlisle grinned clearly waiting and anticipating this.

Eleazar was clearly excited as well to watch the hunt unfold.

"Awe hell, we've seen it," Shayna said locking arms with Luxe and going into the house. " but I will say it is quite the fucking site"

That got everyone's interest peaked and secretly we all hoped Bella was up for it, none of us having seen it.

I personally had a feeling this was going to be a huge turn on.

A/N soooooooo…I hope you all enjoyed the long chapter. Your reviews have been so great I felt a long one was due. Now if you have questions don't be afraid to ask, Shayna and I will be glad to answer them for you.

Xerox Heidi Cullen and


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own Living The Myth

A/N Things in italic will be thoughts between Bella and others.

Chap 6 Practice Makes Perfect

EPOV

A massive sense of proving oneself, still took over my entire being. I wanted to be everything Bella wanted, needed and loved all at once. It was almost poetic to think at one time she needed me to protect her fragile human state and now she may be the one protecting all of us, at least watching the limitless things she could do in our snow filled backyard proved that.

I would be lying if I didn't say the thrill of watching her hunt was immensely exciting for all of us. We all had totally different reasons individually of course, but exciting none the less.

At one time, a time when I was almost convinced to change her, each of my family members had plans for little Bella and teaching there hunting techniques.

Emmett of coarse wanted nothing more than to prove his strength, by showing Bella his not so eloquent ways of tracking and conquering a large black bear.

Jasper wanted to teach her the thrill of the hunt and the ways, unlike Emmett, to stalk his prey. The soldier in him has in no way diminished through the many years, and even with hunting he wanted to plan and strategize.

Little Alice of course, just wanted to teach Bella how to pull it off without getting a drop of blood on her clothes or making a mess of them with the earth we almost always lifted once we tackled our prey, which meant leaving for the hunt and coming back from it, was a gifted feat especially if you looked untouched and unscathed.

Carlisle and Esme were a no brainer, they were just proud when they saw each of us take our first kill and simply be okay with the vegetarian way of life. It was a sort of justification for our dear father, knowing his teachings of not hurting humans was accepted by us.

Rosalie on the other hand played out vision after vision, of Bella not catching her prey or just simply falling on her ass.

That thought reminded me of how I needed to speak to Luxe and Shayna, as we left for the hunt the two of them doubted Rosalie's affections toward Bella. I listened closely to how Bella, at one time, explained to them the disliking of her on Rosalie's part.

Rose was never cruel, but went above and beyond to prove she didn't agree with Bella a member of the family, and more importantly, how she wished Bella wouldn't trade the wants she had, ultimately only to live an existence with me, by my side.

I was taken away from my thoughts as a loud Emmett roared and beat on his chest, like he was a massive Gorilla. Bella's musical laugh resounded throughout the forest we were all running through, trying to capture the scents each of us wanted to feed on.

She truly was mesmerizing to watch, looking at her now, one would never guess; that this beautiful creature could barely walk two feet in front of her without tripping over said feet. I chuckled remembering my very clumsy human who made the lion completely fall in love with the lamb.

"It wasn't intentional, it just ….. Was Edward."

"You are full of shit love; I saw the way you looked at me, that first day in the lunchroom!"

"Yeah, but you couldn't read my mind, I could've been thinking….. ….what a dog, not a lion."

"Ouch!"

I looked over at her, running next to me, hair blowing behind her and face lit up and absolutely stunning.

If I was able to physically kick myself in my own ass for the months I wasn't at her side, I would, in a fucking heartbeat.

"Well, when you figure out how to pull that off, give your dick a swift kick for me as well."

"Why Miss Bella, are you thinking about my dick?"

"Nah, believe it or not that is the one thing I don't remember before my change. You think there's something to that?"

A resounding "WOW!" came from both Rose and Ally before I could give her a hurtful reply.

"Love, come on really? Some of our conversations should be kept between us don't you think?" I pouted obviously

"Sorry, just knew those two would've loved to hear that one"

She said chuckling….. Out loud!

"Well, that was quite the hearty laugh, what aren't we included in on, little missy" Carlisle chastised Bella from about 20 feet behind us.

"NOTHING!" She and I both responded.

"Oh it was something, and may I say I am quite proud of your sass Bella, Bravo."

"Rose is proud dear, therefore I don't think we want to know….whoa Bella" Esme replied to Carlisle while almost slamming into the back of Bella, who came to a full stop and went into a crouch on the forest floor.

"What's going on?"

"Shhhhhh"

Emmett and Jasper said overlapping each other.

We all stood around her, watching carefully as Bella closed her eyes, moved her head around sensing, than took off like a bat out of hell, no pun intended, toward the right of all of us, deeper into the forest.

We all followed her, Eleazar grinning wide like I had never seen him do before. It was almost sinister.

Just then the intense mouthwatering scent hit each of us.

We hadn't hunted this Far East, following Bella for many miles in her pursuit of what she sensed well before we did.

She slowed just as we came to a large hill, each of us side by side climbed the mountain to ultimately look over and come to find a large heard of moose.

"HOLY HELL, They're huge!" Emmett whispered excitedly.

It was true they had to be at least 1500 pounds a piece.

Dusk was upon us as they grazed and in an instant, and as if in slow motion, we each watched Bella go after her prey. She went after the largest of the heard flying through the air and landing on his back, breaking it. The crunch of his backbone was heard by each of us, in doing so, her and the large moose rolled over and over on the ground, coming to a stop with Bella on top of the animal, draining him.

The growl that came from her throat as she battled the large creature, completely took over any sanity I had and in that moment, I wanted her more than I ever had.

She stopped drinking to flip her hair to the side and sunk her teeth in a second spot on the beast's jugular.

"DAMN!" Jasper, Emmett and I both boasted

"Is it wrong that I think Bella looks ridiculously hot right now?" Emmett asked baffled but not able to take his eyes off of my woman.

"Ugh, I think it might be, but I really couldn't seem to care in this moment." I told him not able to remove my own eyes from her incredible body.

"I'm speechless….wait, Emmett did you just admit to checking out someone other than me!" Rose said standing hands on her hips.

"Wha…what Rose?"

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!" Rosalie roared taking Emmett and well everyone out of there dazes; everyone except me.

I simply couldn't take my eyes off her, and she almost did me in, finishing the moose and walking back over to us.

My mind barely registered how the rest of the heard fled for their lives, seconds after Bella and the beast went into a death roll, ironically they didn't even sense her in the air as other creatures did when we would hunt.

It was as though she blinded them momentarily.

The little sultry minx even had the audacity to tempt me further as she swayed her hips walking toward me, baby belly and all. I was frozen and frankly harder then I think I ever had been in all my years as a vampire.

"Problems?" Bella giggled eyeing the tightness of my jeans.

"You could say that, Jesus Bella, you hunting could make a priest forget all about celibacy!"

I watched as she smiled shyly, and I knew if she could she would've been blushing like crazy.

LPOV

"I don't like it here. I mean, there's so much snow and the air is so wet how can people stand it?"

Here we go again, the Cullen's and Bella have been gone for 2 hours now and here I am stuck with an antsy Shayna, who has done nothing but complain about Alaska.

"The colors are so bland too. Only white and grey, even this house has no color it's all neutral tones it needs a little life to it, yes?"

We don't agree on much, mostly because we tend to get on each others nerves the only thing we did agree on was we weren't sure if we should fully trust some of the Cullen's.

While Shayna did whatever she does to occupy herself I decided it was time to reflect on the Cullen's individually.

Esme and Carlisle seem to very much care for Bella, they were loving and missed her greatly, that was obvious, there was no doubt of their love for her. I think they left at Edward's request and I could understand how they didn't want to force him to change her, with how he felt about her soul and its obvious they wished they would've found another way, but they left and no matter how hard it hurt they did it for him.

I think Emmett and Jasper truly did miss Bella. I can tell their intentions have always been pure and that they love her like a little sister. I think I felt the most comfortable around them, they both crack me up and they show no signs of a hidden agenda.

Alice is definitely, one that is hard to hate, she can be annoying and pushy but so incredibly loveable, I tiptoe around her though because I know she was Bella's best friend and has made it very clear that will never change again. it's a bit intimidating, especially since Bella and I have grown so close.

Now Rosalie, I just don't get. She's fierce like me and very stubborn, that alone makes me question this all of a sudden love of Bella. A person doesn't change their personality in such a short amount of time, at least not women like us. From what I was told she was very cold towards Bella and didn't make her feel welcomed at all. She also pointed out, every chance she could, that she was stupid to want this life. Bella seems to of forgotten that.

Until she earns my trust I'll be watching out for her closely.

"I totally agree, you know." Shayna said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Agree with what? I didn't even say anything and you can't hear me without Bella around."

She rolled her eyes and continued to set up all the planter pots that she found in the Cullen's shed and around the perimeter of their enormous house.

"Please, I've been around you long enough to know when you're in deep concentration. Not to mention, it helps that you always mumble your thoughts when you're in too deep." she chuckled tapping my temple

I scoffed at her thought. "I don't mumble"

She continued to giggle at me, I shot her the stink eye to shut up, but she continued to smile though, not even my sour moods could bring her down.

"So like I said, I agree with you all the other Cullen's seem A-ok with me, but that Rosalie she seems to be trying too hard. What's that saying a Zebra can't change its stripes or is it a leopard and its spots?"

"You should know mother earth." I said chuckling "Speaking of Zebra's and Leopards, we should take a trip to Africa I'd love to see an elephant. I wonder if I could ride one." I said trying to picture it.

I shook out of my vision "Anyway were getting off track, back to Rosalie. I'm going to keep an eye on her, Bella is too forgiving for her own good, we don't need a return of the ice queen, isn't that what Bella described her as once."

"Yeah and I agree. Hey we finally agreed on something, we should celebrate."

I looked at Shayna as if she were crazy; I wasn't going to celebrate agreeing with her. When I didn't say anything her face dropped a bit, but she went right back to being her normal spunky self. Sometimes her happiness annoyed me. I don't know why it just did I think she knew that too.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked her stumped.

"I'm going to plant flowers. I found tree moss and pot; this place is so drab if I have to be here for an undisclosed amount of time it might as well look like home."

The one thing I liked about having Shayna around was watching her display her gifts. The lightning light shows she would do for us were cool but making things grow was really cool.

I watched as she placed a little bit of tree moss in each pot and then concentrate on what she wanted to appear, and in seconds I saw the many stages of a flowers life happening. When they stopped, there were 7 fully bloomed pots of purple orchids.

They were so beautiful that I almost didn't notice the small plant in the middle. I picked it up and inhaled its heavenly scent.

"It's a gardenia, it smells like you. Maybe when we get back home we can plant it so it grows bigger."

Before I could respond she walked away, it was a very sweet gesture. It really made me feel like the queen of all bitches.

I decided to be productive with my time and see what there was to cook for when Bella came back. Blood didn't always fully satisfy her, so all three of us usually took turns cooking a full meal. I decided to make bread bowls and chili. I knew it was shayna's favorite as well, so I figure this was a nice way to say hey I'm sorry I'm being a bitch.

O~o~O

A few hours later, just in the knick of time really, everyone was back.

I was just pouring the chili into 2 bread bowls, when the entire family came in after admiring the different pots full of Orchids, Shayna had planted.

"Smells good in here, Ooooooh Chili! What did you do wrong luxe?" Bella declared with a hand on her hip and a tap of her foot.

I rolled my eyes at that, she knew me to well already.

"She didn't do anything wrong this is just her subtle way of saying she loves me ain't it adorable." Shayna's nymph like form, danced back into the kitchen.

Bella couldn't help but giggle at that, even I couldn't fight my smile, I guess in away its true, Shayna is the annoying little sister I never wanted.

"You're such a bitch, keep it going and you'll be making me a cheesecake for dessert." Bella instigated knowing if Shayna had heard my thoughts like she did, I really would've been making desert once she gave me the wounded look.

Each Cullen stood around looking on in confusion as they watched us converse back in forth and at both Shayna and Bella eating. Bella didn't seem to notice there confusion, she was too busy eating for two and stuffing her face while doing it.

BPOV

After several large bites, I could feel eyes on Shayna and I. I finally looked up at everyone watching us savor every bite of our bread bowl and chili.

"Bells, can I ugh try it?" Emmett asked almost bouncing like Alice does.

Shayna made the cutest sounds of satisfaction as she ate, making Emmett that much more curious.

I shrugged and looked over at Lux who was already pouring chili into another bread bowl.

I took notice that Eleazar was paying a little too much attention to Shayna; kinda creepy if you ask me.

That's when I wondered about the Denali sisters, where were they anyway?

"There all still at their house love, we wanted to spend some time with you first." Edward said, answering my unspoken question with a slight eyebrow wiggle.

"So waddles" Emmett, ever so lovingly, has newly nicknamed me, "Mind telling us if there is anything you can't do?" he said barely getting the words out through, wow's and moans as he inhaled the chili, shocked he wasn't throwing it up.

"Well Emmy from what I think we can all gather, my powers are truly limitless. I seem to be able to give human qualities to vampires in close proximity. This is the reason why I think Rosalie can become pregnant."

I could tell everyone's curiosity was in full bloom while I explained.

I paused at the end of my explanation to throw Edward a thought, that I felt he should know….

"_Edward?"….._

"_Yes love."_

"_You are prepared to continue the ass kissing right?"_

"_Yes, I'll do anything to gain your trust completely again, why?"_

"_That's good to know, uhm….well, because when I had my first vision much like Ally does….it well….showed me something…..and it is the reason I think I can create life, like for Rose…"_

"_What did you see?"….._

I took a deep breath before telling him, I could tell Carlisle was watching me closely and knew Edward and I were having a private mental conversation, but didn't inquire, thank god, I wasn't ready to tell them how I tended to have visions like Alice, as often as I do.

"_Bella? What is baby?"…._

"_I saw me giving you a son, But not now, later….."_

Lux and Shayna made a bowl of chilli for everyone, who were now eating and enjoying the new freedom they had because of me. The looks of wonderment that overcame them made me incredibly giddy and frankly safe, they way they used to make me feel, when even I was only merely a human.

But, the last mental thought I gave Edward, who was leaning against the kitchen island as we exchanged our mental conversation, dropped his chili bread bowl, alerting everyone, creating looks of worry between us.

So far we've perfected mental communication and blocking it from others.

Though blocking it or not, everyone in the room knew something big just transpired between Edward and I.

"_Please, we will talk about it later, I don't want anyone's hopes up. And too be honest we have much more than that to discuss in time. Okay?"_

Edward nodded, but I could tell he was incredibly choked up and really trying to hold it back. I knew he and I had quite the rocky road ahead of us as far as all that has happened, but I was willing to let him try to get us back to the happiness we once had. Try…..at least, truthfully I really didn't know if he could or if he would even want too, I knew I was different then before, and lets face it, I had, quite the responsibility flowing through me now.

He and I definitely had a lot to discuss.As did Carlisle, Eleazar and I.

EPOV (Eleazar)

Shayna was doing well helping Bella with the shielding back in Montana, since it's all about sensing your surroundings and being aware of all of it and Miss Mother Nature herself, she gets it."

We haven't gone to in depth with Bella's powers I had to keep in mind she's only been a vamp for about a month, most of her powers come to her gradually, But I think she knows about more of them and hasn't made us privy yet.

Luxe saying that we've been wasting time having fun rather than really focusing on the depth of them, I had to admit I was in agreement with that.

While everyone continued to eat I noticed Jasper's curiosity growing while watching luxe and shayna make faces at eachother. I was waiting for him to ask questions about the three of them as a quickly made family.

"I feel like we haven't really gotten to know the two of you, Bella has told us a few of your stories, Why don't you ladies tell us a little bit about yourselves." Jasper asked intrigued of their pasts, as we all were.

Lux looked a bit uneasy she seemed she wasn't one to share her past and I could tell Bella wasn't going to let her unless she felt comfortable.

Shayna truly had no qualms about sharing her past it was sort of funny she didn't remember much and I don't think it had anything to do with being changed.

"Awe, how lovely, yes yes yes lets see….. I was a full blown flower child at heart. I can't recall much of my human life mostly because I fried one to many brain cells getting high. What I do recall is bits and pieces of my last days at Woodstock, I remember dancing with strangers covered in mud, sleeping wherever we could find a spot. I even remember Janis Joplin and Joe Cockers performance, and the drugs, lots….. mostly pot and LSD."

Shayna got that faraway look in her eyes as she recalled happier times. Her and Jasper had that in common they were a part of our countries history.

"I remember we were driving towards Canada this was a couple days after Woodstock, I don't remember why we were going, we just were. It was dusk when we noticed a woman on the side of the road; we were too trusting, like Bella," which made Edward cringe and Luxe glare at Rose but she didn't notice and Shayna continued, "it didn't help that my 3 friends were high and I was the lucid driver. I felt uneasy with her, but thought nothing of it, After we offered her a ride, she accepted. She didn't talk just watched us." Shayne shrugged and still continued as we all continued to eat.

"It was getting late and I pulled onto a turnoff, on the side of the road, that's when she attacked. She went after the 2 males first. My friend Lucy and I were frozen in shock. It wasn't until she turned her red eyes on us that I decide to run. I didn't get far when I felt her teeth pierce my skin. I still don't know whether she was full or just stopped leaving me to change. I remember the horrible pain but the smell of the flowers around me kept me sane."

"I awoke days later, in bloody clothes on a bed of wild flowers, I felt lost and alone and so incredibly sad, I started to sob, of coarse no tears came. Months went by when I started to realize I had a gift, in the midst of a saddened day for me, all of the sudden a rain storm opened up, when I calmed down and got my, bearings the rain stopped. I shrugged it off not believing that my sadness caused the storm, and it wasn't until I noticed the dead smashed flowers grow back after I touched them, that's how I discovered that I could not only control the elements but nature itself."

I watched as my extended family looked on in awe as shayna demonstrated her gift by growing freesia's in Esme's planter, by the bay window we were eating in front of.

She had told me her story in passing years ago, but the beauty and the way she so freely told it always made me smile.

"Okay as cool as that sounds flower child, your little flowers ain't got nothing on my super strength baby" Emmett boasted.

He went as far as flexing and kissing his biceps to demonstrate what a big strong man he really was. I couldn't wait to watch that cocky smirk get wiped off his face, knowing Bella most likely rivaled his strength incredibly.

Edward was excited too, for both Shayna and Bella. He saw what Shayna was capable of and Bella as well and you could tell he couldn't wait to see Emmett get put in his place for once.

"Oh really…." That mischievous smile appearing on Shayna's face.

I was giddy and Luxe chuckled as soon as everyone followed her out into the front yard.

Shayna nodded at Bella silently telling her something, to which Bella grinned.

Shayna stood in the middle of the snow filled field in the Cullen's backyard and motioned Em forward with a wave of her hand.

With a huge grin Emmett took off in a full speed sprint, pushing off from the ground, sending rocks and dirt all over Rose who growled.

Swiftly the snow melted and liquefied into a massively large block of ice that appeared directly in front Em's shocked face.

Watching him try to skid to a stop and crashing into it, ultimately falling on his ass sent us all into a fit of hysterics.

The entire family couldn't contain there laughter as Bella then made him slip and slide, not able to get his balance over and over falling onto his back, as he tried to continue to get near Shayna.

It was a rare sight to watch Emmett get beaten and rendered useless.

"Lucky shot you little wood nymph, but a block of ice isn't that big of a deal, is that all ya got shorty?" Emmett instigated clearly not realizing Bella was involved as well.

I could tell Shayna was taking it easy on him, and I just knew her buttons were about to be pushed.

The boys laughed, telling Shayna how he doesn't know when to shut up.

I know she was about to let him have it and it'll teach him to keep his mouth shut."

"Are you going to drown me in a bed of flowers or maybe we'll play slip and slide on a sheet of ice again?" Emmett chuckled toying with her

The taunting went on for awhile, he never noticed the wind picking up or the beginnings of the blizzard behind him as he strut his half naked ass back and forth flexing his muscles like some body builder.

He finally turned around and took in the sight of the controlled blizzard surrounding Shayna.

Alice and Bella must've saw what was about to happen with a vision because the next thing we knew…A terrified Emmett went flying in the air.

"OHHH Shiiiittttttttt…." He screamed traveling quite the distance, we could still hear him faintly way up in the air, as we all continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Let him down Shay, I think he's learned his lesson." Luxe chuckled

With a shrug of her shoulder, everything stopped and we all watched as Emmett fell from the sky.

His face was priceless he looked truly scared, I watched as Bella focused on him, letting him down to the ground with a small thud, and not a smash seeing as Shayna couldn't control how fast he hit the earth in his descent.

Shayna skipped back into the house as if nothing exciting happened.

We sat around the fire place watching the icicles slowly melt from Em's body.

He was enjoying his hot cocoa that Shayna prepared for him and I could see a budding friendship between the two.

Luxe shared what she could about her past. Carlisle spoke briefly about a tracker that was apart of the Volturi he stopped short when he saw Luxe bristle at the mere mention of them.

He switched topics quickly and decided to focus on the girl's move back to Montana. Everyone agreed to move there eventually and I was glad to hear Edward refused to stay and said he would go with Bella.

BPOV

I was finally happy my two families blended beautifully we all got along and things didn't feel awkward they felt right; I knew that we'd have to really talk about this Myth that Carlisle and Eleazar spoke of, but for now it was nice just to be a family once again.

Eleazar decided to head back home to see the Denali women, but stopped to hug Shayna longer then anyone else.

Jasper and Luxe were playing an intense game of chess as Shayna and Alice were on the computer, arguing over clothing she wanted to purchase for the baby.

I thought this would be the best time to have a chat about my personal discoveries with both Edward and Carlisle.

I asked them both to follow me into Carlisle's study.

I was flooded with mental questions from the both of them, but insisted they sit down first, before answering any of them.

"Carlisle, is that a book about our kind?" I asked staring at what looked like a thick, ancient book, that was immersed in gold and silver on top of some sort of tattered cloth overlay.

"Yes Bella, it is"

"I think I need to read it." I told him with conviction.

It was very quiet in the study, both men frozen in anticipation of what they knew, I felt needed to be said. I continued to ignore Edward's pleas of the need to be filled in and I just walked the lines of books, gliding my fingertips along them.

As Edward and Carlisle stared, watching and waiting I hit them with it…..

The one name that had been calling out to me and possibly the person himself…..

"Carlisle….who is…..Andrayus?"

A/N Let me know what you guys are thinking. Love you all! Heidi Cullen &


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things twilight I own Living the myth.

A/N This is going to be a short chapter, for that I am sorry, a couple new characters are about to be introduced. You will also find that more and more Bella gets mature and feisty, her gifts have always been there and now sensing HER heir, she will become that much more of a bad ass and very resilient and at peace with who she is. Also writing dad by day this story will take forever, so if it seems tme has gone by without you realizing, just go with it and know I don't like to make filler chapters often.

Shayna has decided to take a few tiny steps back from writing with me on this and wants to focus on Beta-ing the story for instead, please send her your praise, she really is a great writer, and the stuff she added to my chapters was brilliant. Shes just having what we all do when we start writing….. doubt, so lets route her on!

…on with it.

Chap 7 Endless Night

APOV (Amadayus)

I expected Zoe back days ago, and was beginning to worry in my haste to explain the feeling that soared throughout my being in the last few months.

I walked, or frankly paced the long, desolate hallways. Dust, cobwebs and the sounds of the murky waters that surrounded and trickled along the underground tunnels of the Romanian castle I exiled myself too, brought me no sense of peace as they once did long ago.

It had been centuries of endless days and nights, that I walked about, zombie like, in my self made prison.

My only comfort came during momentary peace, when I would not see her face.

My sweet Camille.

The way she would pick flowers, outside the castle walls, and at the sound of my presence, look over her shoulder and smile at me as if I was anything but the monster inside.

She silenced him for a short time, and brought me a peace I dared not hope for.

She was a human.

She was a commoner.

And she stole the heart that remained absent, in the ice cold, undead, lifeless entity of the man I was.

She was my singer, the one who's blood called to our kind like no other could, one who, no vampire could resist, and I did.

She taught me humanity and humility, she gave me life, a precious half life that grew deep in her belly.

My armies and enemies whispered the blasphemy and impossibility of such a half breed and recommended I whisk her away to safety.

Before doing so, she was taken, taken from the very clutches of my most trusted guard to never be seen or heard of again.

I died that day.

I was the first vampire, the only at one time, and still I died that day, vowing to never again, leave the walls of my castle, to never be seen or rule the nation I had once created with the conviction of taking over the world.

My priorities changed with the presence of her spirit at my side and then continued with its agonizing void.

I was still immensely informed of all that transpired in the vampire nation I had created, throughout the centuries of my imprisonment. Though very few knew.

To say I was displeased with the Volturi rule, was quite the understatement.

Many of my most trusted, deceived and created unnecessary fear in their unbridled attempt to rule. I knew the few that had done this and also the few that had been wrongly exiled themselves, would one day get what was coming to them.

Until recently, I thought my absence, silence, and even rumored demise would remain. But, the powerful sense of something needing me, overtook any reasoning to remain gone.

I ordered Zoe, my most trusted ally, to go in search of the immense power I felt in the last few months. I expected her back days ago, but to no avail.

"Master?"

"Yes, Francisco?" I answered my loyal servant, despondent, staring out the brick windows of my castle.

"Vladimir and Stephan are here, there is word of Aro."

I nodded and walked toward my chambers, and with a wave of my hand alerted him to send them in.

I sat quietly in front of my roaring fire as both of my old and dearest friends bowed and sat across from me.

"May we speak freely master?" Vladimir addressed me as he always does.

"Please do."

"It is time for your return master."

I remained quiet for a moment and then softly spoke…"I am in agreement, but much needs to be discovered before doing so. What is it you are troubled with gentlemen."

"The rumors are true, Aro's hand has caused the demise of his wife, Supretia, like Didyme, he is blaming us. The reasons for her execution are unbeknownst to us, but through the ranks and silent allegiances of ours, it would seem Aro wants to take another as betrothen, but whom no one knows." Stefan spoke through gritted teeth.

Marcus, my once trusted and beloved friend, lost his mate Didyme. In doing so he fell into a deep desolate despair, also with the help of one of Aro's pets, in order to control him and of coarse keep his suspicions at bay. I knew that despair like no one else. Many knew and whispered it was Aro's doing, ridding his half sister Didyme when he gained the knowledge that Marcus and she wanted to leave the Volturi, to live abroad and without expectation of Aro's rule.

Placing blame to the Vikings, Vladimir and Stefan, was Aro's first mistake of deceit, that would be attended too once I returned.

"And what reasoning does he have accusing you of now murdering his mate?" I asked intrigued.

"I do not know, master, I can only surmise, accusing us once could allow the masses to believe we had done it a second time." Vladimir advised

I knew and understood the rage and much needed revenge my trusted friends felt, but convinced them, all in due time. Aro and his brother Caius were among the guard asked to protect my Camille, my instincts told me they had everything to do with her demise, though I could never prove it. Nor was it proven Stefan and Vladimir assisted in Didyme's death, but I had on overwhelming feeling the truth was soon to be known.

We sat pondering our thoughts and all that had been said, when without warning, Zoe came crashing through my chambers, a look of pure shock written all over her face. Her blood red eyes piercing and conflicted as she looked at each of us. In an instant, they turned to their normal, striking crystal blue.

Zoe's gifts of illusion, granted me the solace I needed in my absence, no one came looking for me and it allowed the rumors of my death to remain.

"Zoe, you have returned, and with great need of my attention it would seem."

She lowered her head in respect and nodded, then looking at my guests bowed in her silent question to speak publicly.

"Of coarse child, please." I told her patting the seat next to me. "You have made me wait, quite the amount of time I may add. Your findings to the anomaly I have felt?"

"Master, I have searched long and far, I was beginning to plan my return home when I decided to head north in the America's, in doing so, I came across three Vampires, rogues I felt at first, but quite powerful. I exuded my gift stronger then I ever have had to before, but my apologies master, I believe my presence was still felt."

"They must have extraordinary gifts, if you truly felt you were discovered." I said trying to assure her she did nothing to dishonor my wishes of not being seen.

"No master, not they, She….One of them alone, sensed me, I just know it, but she did not attack, she merely made it obvious that I was there and she knew it. What did shock me Master, straight to my very core, was when I saw her face….."

"And?….."I demanded anticipated

"It…..It….was….Miss Camille Master, She looked exactly like her, but much younger and I felt the overwhelming need to bow to her and pledge my allegiance!"

My body began to shake uncontrollably, watching and hearing the passion in Zoe's voice and demeanor as she explained what could only be one thing…

She saw the myth…

Alive and well, and one of us.

She saw my daughter!

BPOV

"WHERE HAVE YOU HEARD THAT NAME BELLA!" Carlisle roared

I was startled at his anger and glared at him for it.

He swiftly was at my side in an instant turning me toward him and grabbing both my arms.

"Answer me Bella!"

"Carlisle, what are you doing, release her, she is your daughter for Christ's sakes, your frightening her!" Edward screamed at him

Carlisle released his hold and lowered his head, He walked backwards away from me and paced his study. I could feel his panic and fear and mostly disbelief flow into me wave after wave.

"Please Bella, where do you know that name?" he asked again, outwardly calmer, inwardly completely a mess.

"I just know it, Carlisle. It has came to me ever since I sensed a presence in the woods, back in Montana, when we first met Shayna." I told him, sending him a wave of calm.

"Stop Bella, this is bigger then you know." Carlisle asked feeling my calmness envelope him.

"No it isn't, I know exactly how big this is, I cant explain why, other then it being due to my gifts, but I do have gaps that I need filled in. This is where I thought you could help." I replied hoping he wouldn't fight me on the things I felt I needed to know at this point.

He had stopped pacing and sat on his office couch, while I spoke.

He then looked up at both Edward and myself and simply said "Yes, you need to know, as does the whole family Bella, but allow me to have Eleazar and his family come here for this as well."

"Of coarse." I told him as he then got up and pulled out his cell phone, excusing himself, leaving Edward and I to wonder about his reaction.

We also heard him call throughout the house, asking the others to come into the living room, for a family meeting.

Not twenty minutes later the doorbell rang.

Edward and I were sitting with the rest of the family in the living room, as one by one everyone stood to hug and greet the Denali's. There shock, once seeing my belly was well hidden, but their intrigue by it was not.

Tanya still looked at me as if I was a bug that needed to be squashed.

"It's nice to see all of you again." I said trying to avoid Tanya's stare of disdain.

"Hello Bella" Irina said smiling "May I?" She asked reaching for my belly.

I smiled and nodded as she rubbed it and cooed at it, it was rather cute.

"How amazing, little one!" She said talking to my stomach, which made me giggle.

Carlisle and Eleazar interrupted Irina's little display of affection and instructed everyone to sit down and listen.

Eleazar opened the old book that lay on Carlisle's desk just moments earlier and began to tell us all a story.

He was in the midst of explaining the original guard, not Volturi, and Amadayus, when I interrupted his next part of explaining Amadayus's mate.

"Camille." I whispered not knowing why the name just came to me again, much like Amadayus.

"Yes Bella, Camille. Much like you and Edward, strikingly similar actually, was there love. A human and a vampire."

We all listened intently, glued and hanging on to every word he said. When he finished, with what he claimed was all that was known, since centuries have created their own versions, Jasper then spoke up.

"So, ugh…what does this have to do with us?"

"Jasper, Amadayus, though named differently throughout the times, is known to be the original, the first vampire, father to us all. Dracula, if you will."

"Shut up! Come on there was an actual Dracula?" Kate snorted and chuckled.

I watched as Eleazar and Carlisle both glared at her sense of immaturity.

I stood up from the couch, leaving my place on Edward's lap and walked toward the front window, continuing to listen to Carlisle then explain the histories of "the myth", I stared at the snow falling to the ground, as Edward asked question after question, about why they had never heard of him or Camille, and how the Volturi got away with the treachery so many felt they were involved in with Camille's disappearance and the rule he currently reigned and how Amadayus would not have of approved.

"Damn, I would've loved to have been around if Amadayus saw what the Volturi have created." Emmett chuckled "Hey waddles you think you could bring him back from the dead?" Em laughed.

"No, Emmet I can't." I replied dryly, still staring out at the snow.

"We don't know that Bella, frankly I think you are capable of anything sweetheart, not to mention, it is rumored he may still be alive, though doubtful." Eleazar spoke filled with said doubt.

"Eleazar," I said turning around from the window and facing now, all of my family, "I meant, no I cant, because the rumors are right, Amadayus is not dead."

"He is alive…"

"And he is coming here….."

"He is coming for me…."

"What?" Edward roared panicked

I watched as both Jasper and Emmett jumped to their feet, ready to attack as well.

"We have time, relax" I said rolling my eyes at them. "He is no threat and besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

"And that would be?" Luxe asked sensing something with me, like she always does.

Every pair of eyes in the room was on me, as I pointed down.

Everyone looked down as well as myself, as slowly and warmly water trickled down my legs and through my jeans.

"I…. ugh…. think this would be my water breaking?" I kinda chuckled making the gush of water come out of me full force and feel absolutely disgusting.

Everyone jumped up and ran to me as Carlisle ordered Edward to bring me into the guest room.

"Holy shit, is it finally happening?" Shayna bounced as Edward lifted me bridal style whisking me away to the guest room, where as we entered, I noticed was not a guestroom at all.

In the last two days, little by little Carlisle had brought an ultrasound machine, a table with stirrups and all sorts of medical equipment on a shiny silver tray.

Edward placed me down on the table, as Carlisle told me to undress.

"Ugh….yeah….could you all get out! My ish is about to be broadcast with my legs spread, I'm not okay with giving you all a show before then." I glared at everyone tapping my foot.

Everyone but Edward, Luxe, Esme and Carlisle left, giving me some privacy.

I could hear the banter in the hallway though.

Mainly Emmett and Jazz talking about all the things they were going to teach "Him"

I knew it was going to be a girl because of my vision of giving Edward a son later. He knew as well and mentally bounced girl names back and forth between he and I.

Right as I gave him a look of disgust at the name Chloe, I massive stabbing, tearing pain shot through my abdomen and I screamed, not a minute later another one hit, that one much worse.

…..And that's when I got scared.

A/N~ To those who are confused, "My child" is a term of endearment and Amadayuse's term "My daughter" is accurate, without saying great great great …you get the point. You may be asking how is this possible in this story…remember Camille was like Bella, pregnant when she was turned, and as I have written in several chapters, Camille's death may not have happened when they thought. It may have happened at a later time, either way you will find out soon. I can and will tell you she is no longer alive….now. Also if you read back to the chapter where Lux and Bella met Shayna, she sensed someone, but I didn't elude to it being JUST Shayna. (hence Zoe)

Xoxox Heidi


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

A/N Okay let me just say a few things, first of all my apologies for the wait of this chapter, you'll find out what I mean shortly, hee hee. I would also like to say sorry for the prologue, Shayna and I loved it so much, we didn't consider the two year time line I wrote in it, when we re wrote the story and ultimately made a shorter timeline. As well as the punctuation and grammar issues from time to time, we are human and not perfect and not to mention, I use spell and grammar check and it obviously does not catch everything. Mehek from AvandGuard is going to do a banner for living the myth and I am soooooooooo excited to see it when she completes it. I have put up picks for this story on my profile, ad would love to hear from my reviewers VIA twitter, I respond faster that way too. Love to my girls who are patiently waiting for their characters entrance in the story and don't worry, it will be great. I want to make this a long story and in hopes to do so I am not flying through it as fast as I did the first version. I would be forever grateful if any of our readers find a way to pimp our story. I have been searching and searching for ways to get it out there and read, but as I am the author I am not able to with a lot of sites, so I would be grateful to those who do.

xoxoHeidiCullen

Chap 8 A Birth of Hope

EPOV (Edward)

I stood, gripping Bella's tiny hand, terrified to let it go. Once thoughts of shattering it, in my panic state to keep her alive and protected were far gone now.

Now I remained the mere man, a man expecting to watch as the love of my life was about to give me something shockingly that no one else in this existence could.

Forget I was damned and a vampire, forget my gifts of hearing the thoughts of many soon to be fathers in my many years, thoughts filled with joy, excitement, exhilaration and even fear of being a disappointment, for I now was one of them.

And I felt every one of those emotions.

I didn't need Jaspers help, they came flooding through my being without warning and without any sense of control.

The fact was we were completely and utterly unprepared. We knew nothing of Bella's astonishing pregnancy, not how far along she was, not what the baby would be, hell we didn't even know how to deliver said child.

I watched and asked Carlisle, if I could assist, in how we were going to go further, as Bella's obvious contractions were getting stronger simply by the second. I also battled with how to assist without letting go of her hand, a simple tether for the both of us in this uncertain time.

Carlisle's thoughts were striking my now scared mental state faster then I could keep up with, as his attempt at an ultrasound failed with the thickness of Bella's skin.

Over and over, he willed himself with one possibility and was not able to come to a different conclusion.

"_Edward will have to open her up with his teeth."_

"Wait, what? Why?" Bella fumbled a bit argumentatively, reminding us all that she heard Carlisle's thoughts as well, "Am I not allowed the chance to try and push the baby out, myself?"

"Bella dear" Carlisle softly said "at this moment we are only assuming, what you are feeling is contractions, but being that the baby is part vampire, if not full, we need to ascertain that the baby may be eating its way out of you. In that assumption, we must get the baby out cesarean and quickly, do you understand?"

Just as I could feel the strength, her anger gave way to, shoot through my hand as she gripped it as if it were a piece of parchment paper, a massive pain shot through her body again, and Bella screamed. Screamed as if the very life was being twisted and ripped out of her. It didn't escape my attention, that may have been a scream she made before and I silently and mentally filed that away, for future revenge.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK ME! That hurt!" Bella said panting for air, air that she did not need, though clearly helping bring her back down from the pain she just felt.

In true Emmett fashion, he stood on the other side of the door making breathing noises as if coaching her from a Lamaze partners standpoint.

"keee keee whoshhh, kee kee whoshhh. Find a focal point to stare at Waddles!"

****_SMACK!_******* "Shut up Emmett, you look like a fucking retard, just be quiet and please for god sakes stop breathing like that you moron!" Alice roared at Emmett.

"Edward, just do it, If I feel that pain again, so help me god nothing on your body will be coming near me ever again!" Bella said enraged and eyes glowing red, I wasn't sure from pain or anger, hell probably both.

Carlisle nodded as he and Esme held towels and tools needed once the baby was out.

Jasper asked from the hallway to help Bella calm, knowing her extraordinary gifts I nodded at her, mentally telling her it would help to double up so to speak. She nodded back while biting down, her jaw muscle pulsating as she got prepared for me to slice her open with my teeth.

Jaspers calm was palpable, as several of my family members sighed, feeling it and Bella roll her eyes in the back of her head as I made the first slice into her protruding stomach.

I pushed down on her abdomen, feeling with my hands and knowledge with my medical background, where the baby was and guiding my mouth and teeth, slowly down her stomach.

Blood spilt down the incision my sharp teeth had created, slowly at first, then, began to gush as I deepened my bite, nearing the embryotic sac in case it too, was tougher then a humans. Only a small amount of fluid drained out, seeing as the majority of it was on Esme's carpet in the living room, where we were gathered only moments earlier.

Carlisle and I quickly went to work, me having to release Bella's hand, to which Luxe grabbed petting it as I began moving around in her abdomen and searching for the baby's head to guide it out.

Bella continued to pant and even laid claim to Emmett's breathing techniques as we, quite frankly, worked on her like a science experiment.

Both Carlisle and I had done this many times before, on humans of coarse, he as a Doctor in his years and me as an intern in mine. But to say this was different was the understatement of any century. There were no organs to guide us and though our blood lust was completely at bay, when it came to Bella, she still had human blood and frankly, it was after all….Bella.

Our Bella

Esme stood in between both Carlisle and I, waiting to be handed the small creature, sobs began to fill her chest as slowly and carefully I guided the baby out head first.

Carlisle immediately made the preparations to cut the umbilical cord as the sobs of relief flooded out of me, as I stared at my perfect, full term beautiful baby girl.

She had matted chocolate brown hair, just like Bella's, with a hint of my auburn color as well, but once she barely opened her eyes and I saw the sparkling green, for only a second before they shut again, that I gasped and new I would never again look upon a baby, who was more beautiful, then the one I would now call my own.

Esme practically snatched her from me, cleaning her off as she let out her first emotionally overwhelming baby scream.

I could see Bella's sense of relief, hearing it, wondering why she hadn't right away.

"She's okay?" Bella gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks, as Luxe attempted to wipe them away, ignoring her own.

"She's perfect Bella" Carlisle announced astonished, weighing and tending to the babies vitals.

I kissed her on the forehead, and mentally thanked her, as well, as thanking any higher power for giving me the second chance to be here for this moment.

Esme opened the door, sending Emmett, Rosalie and Alice tumbling to the floor, once glued to the door, listening for the baby as if they even needed too.

"Emmorina!" Emmett announced laying claim to the babies name.

All the women looked at him disgusted.

"Aubrey" Bella barely breathed out "Aubrey Camille Cullen" She finished looking over at me with silent permission, I simply nodded, actually loving the name.

I placed little Aubrey in Bella's awaiting arms, as my smart little princess immediately attached to her breast, and surprisingly feeding off her mother.

"Well, that questioned is answered." Rose chuckled announcing, all of us knowing we would eventually wonder if Bella could breast feed.

I could here Eleazar's thoughts immediately and watched as he nodded to both Carlisle and I. Alerting us that he sensed her being gifted, but couldn't pin point what it was yet.

BPOV

I watched as my little miracle, frankly, fed off me as if I had starved her in the womb.

One by one each of my family, cooed and awe'd at the little one and each took turns holding her once she finished inhaling her first meal.

Carlisle, spent most of the time, tending to me and making sure my wound, created by Edward, was healing nicely. I heard him mentally argue and question the awe of how fast I was healing, as if anymore surprises with what I was, would be possible.

I smiled at him, when he caught me watching his inner battle with humor written all over my face.

A short while later, after fully healed and frankly exhausted, though that had to of been the quickest birth in all of history, I retired to Edwards room with Aubrey, to take a nap.

She was sleeping peacefully at my side, on an angled wedge that kept me from rolling onto her, though I didn't know how that was possible, being that I already felt the sense of motherhood panic, and opened my eyes at every little noise she made in her slumber.

I took that awoken moment to make her a promise, that I knew Edward would hear, to always protect her and to make her see, more so then everyone else, just how much her daddy and I loved each other and would get back to where we were when we made her.

I knew doing this, would take more effort from me, do to his regret and doubt and I had to assure him neither was necessary anymore. I think in a way I was convincing myself as well.

I sighed, stroking her soft chubby cheek a hint of blush on it like her momma, and rolled on to my back, beginning to debate on how to get Edward and I's love to come to the surface and flourish. It was there, I could still feel it, I felt it on the tarmac at the Alaskan airport, drawing me back to it, and though a huge part of me wanted him to continue to feel and be reminded of where he went wrong, it just wasn't important anymore.

She was.

And we were.

"I agree" Edward whispered, managing to startle me a bit and take me away from my mental debate, as he responded to it standing by the now opened bedroom door.

I stared at him, for a brief moment, his incredible frame and stature, the sexiness that exuded throughout his whole being, and knowing no woman would ever see it as well as I did.

I nodded toward me and Aubrey and scooted closer to her, giving him room to slide into bed next to me.

I watched as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, always grabbing it from the back and yanking just a bit, showing off the abdomen and chest, I swear could still make my mouth water, though that was one thing I didn't have the ability to do anymore.

I was a bit shocked, yet impressed that he kept going and took off his jeans as well, sliding under the blanket next to me, remembering how I always hated the feeling of his clothes against my skin, when he would lie with me nightly back in Forks.

"That was brave" I said speaking softly, allowing his now warm body to snuggle close to me.

"My fear took me away and kept me away, and I agree with everything you were just thinking, including how you would've done most of the convincing, and I don't want you to have to carry that burden without me at least trying, on my part. So I took a risk." He whispered back answering my declaration and pushing me a bit so he could slide an arm underneath me, to hold me close.

"A risk?" I asked confused

"A risk, that you may slap me for thinking I was going to get more, then just laying with you, by getting undressed." he said shrugging.

"Yeah, we are definitely going to have to work on your logic" I giggled softly. I paused and then spoke again, "So we both agree to work on this together. Equally?"

"Bella, I don't think we have to work on anything, I think its been there the whole time, I think we, as you said, just have to find it again, allowing it to consume us like before, and to not question it with either of our doubts."

I stared at Aubrey, now facing her so that Edward could hold me, and whisper his responses in my ear, as to not wake her, and nodded.

"Agreed." I told him hearing his sigh of relief, that we weren't going to just attempt this, we were going at it full force.

"Then may I do something?" Edward now seductively, whispered again in my ear.

"If you have to ask, were still using caution." I toyed with him

"I'll only ask this one time and if you let me, it will give me no reason to have to ask again." He stated simply but with a familiar conviction that sent chills up my neck, immediately making me roll over to face him with a look of curiosity and longing.

I took a gulp, not knowing what he wanted me to do in that moment but nodded my allowance to his request, without even having to ask.

He stared in my eyes, for what seemed like the longest time even though I knew it had to just be a matter of seconds when he leaned in, painfully slowly and placed his lips gently to mine. I closed my eyes and allowed him to deepen the kiss, with a simple hand placement to the back of my hair, pulling me in closer.

We kissed that first night, but not like this, not with an understanding of starting over and letting everything we were feeling take over.

I opened my mouth allowing his once, ice cold tongue, now warm, wet and luscious to explore itself with mine.

Time was completely lost, completely irrelevant, as our kiss became impassioned and as if fireworks were exploding over our heads and all around us.

It was already by far, the longest kiss we have ever allowed ourselves, and in that moment I remembered just how badly I hated it when he would pull away, way to soon.

I knew he heard the thoughts floating in my head, because he pulled me tight rolling us so that I was on top of him. His hands roaming and discovering my new curves on the body he always stared at, was intense for him, literally, and I could feel his hardness right away, as well as the visuals of the things he wanted to do to me in that moment.

No words needed to be spoken, and no more thoughts even needed to be thunk, as we kissed and kissed, getting deeper and deeper into each others much needed and long awaited moment of an official reuniting.

I couldn't explain it, it was like with this kiss, unlike the first one on this bed, we let it all go.

That was us though, one kiss could be just as intensely intimate as making love, knowing that I couldn't wait till we explored the duality of the both together.

Aubrey's sigh of contentment, followed by a hiccup in her sleep, had us pulling our lips apart to make sure she was still as we left her.

"Come with me" Edward whispered pulling us both up and placing pillows all around Aubrey.

He took me by the hand pulling me into the bathroom, and closing the door gently and ever so quietly. He walked over to the toilet sat down on it, straddling me onto his lap and pulled my lips to his once again, allowing us to disappear into our kiss without distraction.

Truth be told, I could've kissed the man for hours, hours and hours, if that was all we were allowed, that was until he palmed and squeezed my ass, sending me flooding my non existent panties, and onto the crotch of my flannel pajama bottoms.

Edward moaned softly, obviously smelling my arousal and allowing a small growl to erupt in his throat, vibrating through to mine.

I loved it when he used to do that. I mean come on, a girl loves knowing she is turning her man on, and that was always erectly obvious but when the man you want inside you more then anything, growls in your throat, its like your body screams "Jackpot!" and you want nothing more then to take advantage of the moment.

But right now our moment would remain like this, I refused to make love to Edward again on his toilet, and I knew he would refuse to take me on it as well. The gentlemen part of him, that used to torture me and I used to hate, was now needed and appreciated.

We pulled apart and both took a much physical un need but emotional one to catch our breaths.

I placed my forehead to his and I don't know if it was the hormones, that were obviously still surging through me or the overwhelming feeling of being in his arms and succumbing to rapture, that the tears began to fall.

The flood was about to rear its ugly head when Edward grabbed both sides of my face, using his thumbs to wipe my tears and simply said "Don't cry baby." but thankfully distracted the coming Niagara by kissing me again, making me forget all about the emotional state that was about to take over.

I whimpered into his mouth, alerting him of my need to just be consumed by him right now.

He wrapped his arms completely around my torso and tightened his hold as he kissed me with such passion, I could've been in an out of body experience and wouldn't of cared less.

I was just debating yanking him into the shower, my body screaming from head to toe with need, when Aubrey began to cry.

I sighed completely frustrated as Edward chuckled and lifted me off him with a simple "Later."

I walked out of the bathroom, grumbling under my breath, as Edward continued to chuckle and stayed in the bathroom, allowing himself a moment to ugh, calm down.

I sat on the bed next to Aub's, my new nickname for her, placed her on a pillow to get a more comfortable position to feed off of me.

I looked up a few minutes later to see Edward leaning on the bathroom door frame, arms crossed and a look of pure awe, as I held and fed our daughter.

I knew I would remember that look as much as he would always remember what he was watching.

I winked at him and as I looked back down at Aubrey I asked him to do me a favor. "I cant promise that I'll be able to leave her even to hunt for a while, so will you ask the family to give us some privacy tonight, and go hunt themselves." I finished with a grin, as Edward flew to throw his clothes back on and from the bedroom to complete my request, knowing exactly what my intentions were that evening.

EPOV (Edward)

Watching my family each kiss Aubrey and the girls make ridiculous baby talk with her, might've been cute normally, but I could not get them out of the house fast enough.

I was thankful though, because while she napped and Bella got a little rest and her and I then had our make out session, they all grouped together and emptied and cleaned the spare room of any birth reminents and created quite the little nursery. It was next door to my bedroom, my families way of limiting their mated lovemaking torture, though it did mot matter I could hear each of them throughout the house anyway.

The empty room had its fated purpose though, now, with a bassinet, crib and changing table, and the entire room filled with every need Aubrey could possibly have and eventually would all be transported to the Montana house.

Esme, already getting quite the amount accomplished there, in the time the girls had been here, and I knew Bella and I would have to discuss going back soon. Shayna had hated it here, but handled it with grace and I could even tell Bella missed Montana, they did make it their home and I wanted her back where she felt the most comfortable, with me at her side.

I closed the new nursery door, after putting Aubrey down for the night in her bassinet. Hopefully the whole night I prayed, when I walked into my bedroom and looked up to find a completely naked Bella, back facing me, drying her hair with a towel.

The venom enveloped my mouth and saturated it completely.

I stared at her new body, incredibly mesmerized and ridiculously turned on.

Whether she knew it or not, the human Bella gave me wood easily, fully clothed and bent over at times, but seeing her like this now, I think I could justify having the quickest, painfully firmest hard on in all my many years.

My legs frozen in place as I ran my hand through my complete disarray of hair, struggling to maintain composure and not pounce on her like the prey I wanted her to be in that moment.

I watched as she stood, back still facing me and wrapped the same towel around her torso, tucking it in somehow in the front.

She turned around to face me, hands on her hips, grinning mischievously.

"Sorry" she said looking down at her now covered form, "I just assumed you were done ogling the goodies by now." she grinned again walking toward me, slowly, swaying her hips and doing so with my realization that I was now the prey.

"Was I wrong? My apologies" she cooed seductively, tugging on the towel and allowing it to drop to the floor at her feet, while she made her last few steps, now standing directly in front of me.

Her larger, full, yet perky breasts, pushing up against my chest as she stared into my eyes, hers matching my own, completely filled with lust, waiting for me to make my move.

And move I did, squatting down and grabbing her thighs, lifting her off the floor, and plummeting us onto my bed with a grunt and an "ungh" with a gust of air from the both of us.

There was no time for giggles, or cute jokes. No time for small talk or even direction, as I attacked her body with the combination of my lips, teeth and tongue, determined to taste every square inch of her. I softly placed sweet kisses up and down her non existent scar, which had healed beautifully after I had pulled the life she had given me, the life we created together from her body.

Her baby bump was gone, and the dip I loved so much in her tummy, now even more defined, remained.

I licked and ticked her belly button with my tongue, teasing her and surprising her all at once.

Surprising her with what I was about to do, something at one time, I never thought I'd be able to, without being able to control myself.

I lifted her leg, placing it over my shoulder and kissing her clit.

Bella's breath hitched, with the reaction I wanted.

I licked up and down, her now saturated slit and was overcome with rapture at the sweet taste of her juices, now lubricating her center with the pleasure I was giving her.

Bella, erotically thrashed and moaned mumbling my name and other incoherent words, reveling in the much wanted torment I was providing her body.

Once she grabbed my scalp, tugging and pulling me deeper into her center, set off the animal I had within, the extinct to devour took over and that's exactly what I did, with my tongue flickering at lightning speed over and encircling her clit as I drew in and out, curving my fingers inside of her.

First two, then three.

Three was the lucky number as Bella panted and arched her back, coming to an explosive climax, which I caught with each liquidy drop on my tongue.

Her flavor was like honey and nectar, and I almost had to smack myself for not trying this sooner. As well as silently promising to do it every waking and non waking hour she ever requested, and hell when I just had the need to taste her.

The thought barely finished in my head as Bella ripped my shirt from my body and my jeans as well, sitting up and attacking my lips pulling me down on top of her, all within seconds.

I loved this new assertive Bella, she knew what she wanted and she didn't doubt herself like she used too, though it was something I adored at one time, this new Bella was ridiculously hot and sure of herself.

I tugged and kicked out of my boxers, needing so badly to be completely sheathed inside her.

She granted my wish before I even could, by wrapping her tiny, warm hand around my cock and sliding it up and down her wet center, then slowly and with a loud moan from the both of us, pushing me inside.

We both needed a second to revel in the feeling of being connected like this again, but only a second as I slowly but powerfully began to pump in and out of her, as our tongues danced and intertwined both of us groaning wanting more.

Her hips were insanely more curvaceous as well as her ass, which I grabbed and gripped both, straining to drive into her as deep as I could.

She clawed at my back, and even with the pain of her nails, I loved it.

She wasn't able to physically affect me this much before, with me holding back and afraid to hurt her and her humanly not able to cause me pain.

It was new.

It was welcomed.

And it was fucking hot as hell.

I shoved myself inside her with a smack of our pelvises colliding then rolled us so that she would be on top and I could stare at her incredible breast's bounce with every rise and fall on top of me.

She granted me with the most incredible visual, the visual I wanted more then anything, if I ever needed to handle business in the shower, by myself.

Her tits, bounced gloriously as she rose and fell, swiveling her hips as she came down, heading falling back, and the tips of her hair, tickling my thighs. As I watched her guide herself up and down on top of my cock.

I sat up, one arm around her ass, helping guide her while the other groped and held a breast in my mouth as my tongue lapped at her hardened nipple.

Hearing Bella moan out with the pleasure I was given her, sent me doing the same, and before long we both were practically singing a tantric song of lust.

I loved and lapped at the sweat that formed and began to trickle in the cleavage of her tits.

Having her unscathed and as strong as I, was a sexual fantasy I rendered myself too often, but being here, now and still having the small human traits like sweat to enjoy, was quite frankly the icing on the fucking cake.

I pulled her down hard each time she attempted to descend back down my cock, making her yelp and groan. As well as myself.

"Jesus, Bella" I panted yanking on her hair to lick and bite at her neck.

The hair pull and feel of my teeth sent Bella into a throaty groan expelling an "Unnnnnnnghhhhhhhh Edddwwwwaaaarrrrrrdddddd!"

I held back my climax with all my might, hearing the exact words and groan I always envisioned her saying, when I would pleasure myself thinking about her.

I knew she could feel how incredibly hard I was, and the growls now back to back erupting from my throat as I pounded into her as well as her body movements on top of me, causing our collision to be rough and in the moment could only be described as simply, fucking the shit out of each other.

"Cum for me Edward, I want to feel you inside me again." Bella seductively whispered, bringing her head back to my lips, her words no more then tickled air on my lips as I roared and exploded, sending my juices shooting inside of her saying the only phrase I could in that moment.

"God I fucking love you."

Bella began to pant again and came with me, flooding my dick with her juices, the feeling of it and the milking of her muscles, sending my dick into another wave of climax, shooting more into her.

I collapsed back onto the bed, arms stretched above me, until Bella then collapsed on my chest, and my arms, with a mind of there own, holding her in them, exactly where she will forever belong.

A/N Okay so they finally got their citrus on, and I intend to get more graphic each time if that's possible. Tell me what you all think. Shayna is offline so I'm just going to post this chapter after I pre read it, in hopes it flows naturally to you guys and you enjoy the lemon. Love to all! HeidiCullen


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

A/N~ Hey guys! So last chapter was kinda short so I am going to try and make this one longer for ya. Also My banner(s) are finished for this story, and they look amazing go look on my profile! I am so excited. Mehek did them for me, and I am gonna ask to add to them as more characters are introduced, as we have yet to meet Ana, Ladi and a few others. I also put up pics for good visuals of this chapter…go look go look!…Now remember this story is going to little by little show you how very capable and bad ass Bella's gifts are, as well as how far back her bloodlines go….so hang on it is going to be quite the imaginative ride. Love to my girls Tascha, LadiTwi, Shayna, Stacy and Kathy ….

Chapter 9 Vision of an angel

BPOV

I was blissfully content, completely comfortable and erotically satiated in Edwards now, warm, immensely strong arms.

I could feel myself begin to drift off to sleep, my lids feeling heavier than they ever have before. I chalked it up to the birth, seeing my precious Aubrey, and insanely hot sex with Edward, but another part of me, stronger then any of my mental reasoning, told me my weakness and exhaustion was from something else. Something inescapable, and pulling me toward it, in my slumber.

I felt like I was sleeping, but somehow very awake at the same time. The rise and fall of Edwards chest, reminded me of the moment we were in, and the fact that we were both probably in a dream state, though mine was very real and very powerful.

Like a mental fog was taking over, I resisted the urge to fight it, feeling no need of alarm, and closed my eyes.

I was immediately brought into a different reality. It seemed very much like a dream, or a fantasy if you will, and yet I knew I had just closed my eyes.

I was in a forest, that much I knew, though my surroundings were both beautifully intoxicating and foreign to me.

I had never been here, I couldn't have been, but my senses felt overwhelmed with a feeling of reunion. Like I had been here, in a different time, a time I probably have only read about in books.

The green of the leaves on the trees, the moss and brush, was piercing, and hypnotic. I felt very much like Alice, in an untouched wonderland of woods that had yet to see their future demise with the building of a road or tearing down of tree's. Shayna would probably consider this a wet dream, being that the woods were so mesmerizing and alive as if I was in the beginning, the beginning of everything mother nature created.

I felt, untouchable and serene, I stepped forward, barefoot and headed toward the unknown, but needed to go in that direction none the less. I wore a long bright white cloak that covered my long hair with a hood and covered an angelically long, almost goddess like white gown. It was tight at my bust and flowed straight down past my feet, as I walked through what I could only describe as mother natures elegance in its truest form.

I gracefully, stepped over thick, mossy tree roots and pushed aside tree branches and brush, toward the sounds of trickling water and something or somebody that was calling out to me.

Softly and musically my name was breathed into the air, beckoning me towards it. It was male, and in no way threatening.

I didn't know how, much like before, or how he was going to find me, but I knew exactly who it was.

I came to a curvy and wonderfully calming, brook, that trickled with water and danced over the rocks that decorated it.

A presence was there with me, I cloaked figure. He stood staring at me, on the other side of the stream, cloaked in the blackest color, a color that sent an overwhelming feeling of grief and regret, that was unmistaken.

We stared at each other for the longest moment, each sizing the other up. My curiosity was obvious, as I looked at him exquisitely and with the need of answers. While he watched me in awe and an unyielding sense of calm and honor.

Then he bowed.

I was taken back by his action, and he sensed as much by then just nodding.

"Bella" he spoke so softly and carefully, that if I was a human I knew his voice would've sounded like a melodic wisp in the wind. "You heard my call and you came."

"Amadayus?" I asked though knowing the answer.

He simply nodded again.

I lifted my dress, revealing my feet and a small portion of my shins, and crossed slowly along the streaming brook, nearing him.

The cool water on my feet, was startling though I felt no need to show it, now knowing this was no dream, but simply a way one of my many gifts reveal this man, this vampire, this very ancient being to me when needed.

"The fact that you don't fear me is intriguing, Your courage however is a reminder of a lovely gift, a gift I was once given and didn't have the strength to hold on too." He said caressing my cheek as my decent brought us face to face. "It hurts, too look at you." he continued then looked away at the forest and took a step back.

"Why does it hurt to look at me? I mean you no harm?" I replied urging him to continue speaking with me.

He turned around as he was unintentionally walking away and looked at me again, this time with a small smile, though pained, and simply informed me….

"Because you look just like her, sweet girl." He said now reaching out and lowering my hood to see my clearly. "I imagine you know of who I speak, yet, you do not know why. Just as you feel you know this place, but wonder why you feel it couldn't be possible that you have ever been here."

I followed behind him as he stepped carefully and slowly along the forest floor, with the intention of not wanting to crush or harm any of this place with his mere need to walk and revel in its beauty, and he continued to speak with me hanging onto his every spoken word.

He suddenly stopped and effortlessly spun in my direction, to make eye contact once again.

"Bella, you have quite the responsibility at your feet, I am sure you feel it, as many did, though unsure what to do with that, the ones that came before you. But I sense you are different. It would seem you were fated for your birthright, finding your mate and the family that gave you all you would need to prepare for the unexpected, even when you were human."

"You mean, Edward and the Cullen's and becoming a vampire?"

"Yes, and more than that as well. Carlisle Cullen?" he said as I nodded at the name I now happily consider my father.

"He spent some time with your enemy, and mine, as did Eleazar Denali. My self inflicted exile has left me with limitless time, to research and eye all the comings and goings of our vampire nation, and those who are not aware of this, need to remain so, for the time being." He then instructed me to sit on a large rock, with a simple touch of his hand on the small of my back.

Normally, I would've interrupted by now or at least tripped on my own two feet as he guided me in a short distance from where we first saw each other to now where he wanted me to sit and listen.

And I did.

I could feel how much he needed to say what he was about to, but more than that, how very important it was going to be, for me to hear it.

So I listened.

"Isabella, you are quite the prodigy. I believe that is what they now call it in your time. Your gifts are limitless, and frankly your union with your Edward, your child and simply your existence, will be doubted and feared, mainly because it resembles so much of me and so much of my past, that many went to great lengths to destroy and keep secret."

"Resembles?" I asked, again knowing the answer but needing to learn from the origin.

Amadayus sighed but sat down on the large rock next to me, turned toward me and began…..

"My Camille was much like you, in my day, a commoner was merely a human, of no power and no royalty. She opened my eyes to the simplicity in beauty, Among the depths of having no power nor royalty and being even greater, with that lacking. I had already created so much terror and fear with frankly the blood I insisted spilt, with my armies in that time. Yet, Camille saw past all that, as I assume you did with Edward. She brought me a sense of peace that the many I had created, defiantly disagreed with, wanting to continue to reign and take over the world with our kind. But my word was law and those who were to oppose it would've met their demise."

I watched him carefully, as his once strong, royal nature that he carried so effortlessly and regally turned into grief and regret preparing to tell me the ending of his tale.

"Knowing that and just before I would've declared peace, Camille became pregnant. This was unbelievably unheard of with our kind, a human carrying a half breed, if you will. The unknown of the child, is what I thought sent some to panic and ultimately destroy the very reason I would've declared peace. But I was wrong, I now know, in that destruction, in Camille's abduction and murder, it was a calculated move to send me into a whirlwind of despair in hopes I would give up my reign to others and exile myself."

I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes, as he told me of his past and how much it did remind me of what Edward and I now have.

"They're plan worked." I stated now understanding how calculated the plan was.

"Yes" He said fighting to push away the visions, I also was privy too, of a beautiful woman, who did resemble me, though centuries differed us. "I always believed some of my most trusted, though denied, were very much involved. I never found out who though, but I do believe the Voltouri know and for whatever reason kept that secret. Aro and Caius were both among my most trusted adversaries. In my grief, they vowed to find those who were involved and in doing so simply allowed themselves, with no objection by me, to take over and reign our kind."

"But, if you put yourself in exile, I would think, you could take yourself out, and would've wanted too, knowing all that they have done since you put yourself there." I almost announced to him, a bit frustrated.

"Grief, in the death of ones mate, is uncontrollably overwhelming, dear Bella. That alone halted any momentous occasions of clarity in stopping them. Not to mention, as centuries went by, Aro and Caius had brought in Marcus, Aro's half brother and created an extraordinarily gifted army that could've rivaled mine."

"I see. I will not pretend to understand, not knowing how things were done back then, but I wonder what I have to do with all this, simply by just resembling you and Camille and your previous reign."

"You don't see, Bella. You came to my call, as only one could if they were a part of me. I don't believe Camille was killed before the baby was born, I think she was killed after. I also think, however possible, my heir lived. In hiding maybe, but through the centuries many more heirs were born. Until you, I have never felt any as powerful, nor called to me as I called to you. Because of this, I think you are the one, fated to take over and destroy those who oppose you and who will ultimately try to end you."

I sat there, pondering, a little taken back with his last statement. I never imagined someone wanting to kill me as a vampire, Hell, they tried when I was human so I thought this was my get out of jail free card so to speak, but then again I knew I was no ordinary vampire, even without the reminder of a constant Eleazar, and Luxe….and Shayna….and now the Cullen's.

Just then I heard Edward's voice on the wind, as well, as a frantic Alice yelling at him as well as the rest of my family and I tried to ignore it, not wanting to leave and wanting to know more.

"Its time for you to go Bella." Amadayus said standing and making me forget about the next thing I wanted to ask him.

"Wait, how…what? Urgggghhh" I growled hating feeling rushed and now leaving all sense of sweet composure behind, showing Amadayus the impatient me.

"When you need me, I will be there. That is all you need to know. If it is like this or another way, it is up to you." He said walking backwards and strangely starting to slowly dissipate, like in a fog or almost ghostlike.

Before I could argue again, my eyes began to blink open as everything in that vision disappeared and I was back in Edward's bedroom, laying down, watching an angry Alice scream and shove her finger in Edward's face, telling him to just leave me be.

"Bro, I was just kidding, we all know we can trust Alice, if she say's Bells is fine, then she is. I was just yanking your chain!" Emmett said pleading, trying to stop Ally and Edward's bantering back and forth, but to no avail.

"What on earth are you all going on about?" I asked sitting up, feeling a bit dizzy, and rubbing my eyes.

All three of them froze in place, as my irritation reminded them I was in the room and awake.

"Holy Christ!" Edward panted, flying onto the bed and wrapping me into his arms in quite the choke hold.

"I TOLD YOU!" Alice said stomping her foot and placing her hands on her hips defiantly.

Just then I heard the many strained and quick steps of everyone on the staircase, as the sound of my voice and Alice's aggravation was heard throughout the house, and each of them came running into the room.

Everyone looked relieved and a bit frustrated at the same time.

I pulled myself out of Edward's grip, as gently as I could still loving being in his arms, but wanting to get a handle on the confusion here.

"What's up with all of you, what's going on?" I yelled confused and demanding.

"Love, you have been in some sort of a coma for two days, none of us could wake you!" Edward practically screeched clutching my face in his hands and kissing my forehead.

"huh? Wha….. Urggghhhhh…..sorry, He didn't tell me, I would be gone for days!" I groaned, now realizing why everyone was panicked.

"HE!" They all shouted at once, clearly shocked at my admission.

I sighed loud, and flopped back onto my pillow, knowing I was going to have to explain to all of them, what I had barely been able to understand myself.

EPOV (Edward)

"HOLY HELL BELLS! You can like time travel?" Emmett roared getting all of us to roll our eyes, though I just wanted to punch him in the face.

"She didn't time travel, you obsessed back to the future freak!" Ally yelled back at him. "I think she just had a vision, like I do, but somehow put herself in the vision."

Bella shrugged, being satisfied with Alice's guess and went back to feeding Aubrey, who was tucked under a blanket, covering Bella's breast, as we all sat around her debating everything Bella told us.

"What was he like?" Tanya asked Bella, eyebrows lifting, the succubus in her roaring its ugly head "Was he hot?"

Bella rolled her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, clearly trying to remember or just figure out what words to use.

"He kinda reminded me of Carlisle, in that fatherly way, but also, was very attractive and didn't look like he was hundreds of centuries old." She replied nonchalantly.

"Well, thank you, I think? Bella" Carlisle chuckled

"No I don't mean you look centuries old Carlisle, I meant he should but doesn't. In fact, he was very handsome Tanya, but I'm going to assume, the creator of us all would be, he also wears his royalty, and who he is, lightly. But maybe that's because he doesn't feel his importance anymore, I don't know, I didn't have enough time to get that good of a feel for him, just that he is sad and lonely, but under that and not even close to hidden I could feel his anger, or rage for those he feels need punishing. But again, we didn't get that in depth with everything, which is why I am baffled that I was out of it for two days!" Bella ranted a bit.

The truth was, when Bella didn't wake up with me and the rest of the family had returned from their hunt, I wasn't alarmed. Until, Alice pulled me aside and said she saw that Bella wasn't going to wake for a couple of days, and saw us giving Aubrey formula, and it would be okay.

Yeah, then I panicked.

There was so much to be discovered about Bella, and though she seemed to have a handle on all of her known talents, we didn't and I hated not being able to control the situation or protect her if need be, so as of this morning, I was overly antsy and snapping at everyone. Therefore I'm sure everyone was now glad she was awake.

I noticed the awe in both Eleazar and Carlisle's face when Bella told us Amadayus had mentioned them, and noted their minor allegiance at one time with the Voltouri. Clearly he didn't see them as treacherous which obviously gave them a sense that they definitely did the right thing, by going out on their own.

I paced the living room, as everyone asked Bella questions, clearly intrigued. What puzzled me, is Jasper barely said a word, and every now and then Bella would smile at him, comforting him as though he needed it.

I mentally asked him what was up, and he said he didn't want to talk about it, followed by a mental Bella telling me to leave him be.

Aubrey's growth was another shocker that first mourning and this one as well. She grew fast and already looked like a six month old. Carlisle and I kept a growth chart on her and monitored her eating habits as well. We decided to try and give her blood, when she was overly cranky the first night Bella didn't wake, and she took to it happily.

Bella smiled wide when I told her all this, and I could see she was picturing the three of us hunting together.

She made it clear, that she could see Amadayus when needed, she didn't know how yet, but she knew not to doubt this, since she felt him coming for her, before it even happened.

I wasn't worried about that, but I did wish he would speak with us all, so we knew what to expect and what his intentions for Bella may be, even though she explained he didn't seem to have any, just that she needed to be warned that others may want to harm her.

That alone scared the shit out of me.

Carlisle and Eleazar disappeared into Carlisle's study as Aubrey finished eating and fell asleep.

Jasper and Luxe went back to their very intense chess game, though every now and then Luxe would throw a nasty glare at Rosalie. Who then threw one right back.

That was one thing I was glad Bella and I both missed.

Luxe's doubt of Rosalie's affections toward Bella came out during their hunt, and from what Jasper said they had a classic cat fight, that was a shame to miss.

They still hadn't finished what they started, since Bella's sleeping state had all of our attention's, and I just knew there would probably be another head to head coming soon.

After putting Aubrey down to bed for the night, Bella came into the kitchen, where I was staring out the window, to make herself something to eat.

I felt her tiny yet, unbelievably strong arms wrap around my torso, bring me out of my thoughts and back into the moment.

"You okay?"

"Yes love, just still trying to get used too not being able or even having to protect you," I told her bringing up her small wrist to my lips and kissing it.

"You do protect me." Bella whispered in my ear and blowing in it.

I grinned "That will get you in trouble, my love." I chuckled pulling her chest tighter to my back.

"Okay, well how about I get myself into trouble, after I eat something." she giggled, releasing her hold on me and walking toward the fridge, which we had fully stocked for her now.

Esme walked in just then and told us, she heard from the contractor in Montana that the house was coming along smoothly, and we would be able to head back and start over there soon.

"Yippeeeee" was shouted from an ecstatic Shayna, somewhere in the house, most likely with Alice in her room, and a "Thank god" came from Luxe, clearly wanting to get away from Rose.

I smiled at Bella, now excited knowing we were going to get an actual "Start Over" though, leaving my family with the newest developments had me worried.

Carlisle mentally told me not to worry, he and Esme were looking into property near there and wouldn't be far.

I sighed, at his thoughts, feeling a bit better, but couldn't help but still feel the dread, of my Bella being in more danger then we may be able to handle in the coming future. I hoped she was able to protect herself as I would, and the smile I got, looking at her in that moment told me she would be.

A/N hmmmmm I know you guys know I don't like filler chapters but this one had to be done. If anyone has any thoughts and/or comments please don't hesitate, I will tell you what I can without ruining the chapters to come. Okay its time to force yourself my beloved readers, REVIEW! I want to do better than push and Pull's reviews, and that story has over 35 chapters! A couple twi sites have pimped my stories and asked why I include my reviewers in the stories and speak of you all by name in my authors notes, and Its cause I love you guys! So "Show me the love" as a new moon alice would say! xoxoxoxoHeidiCullen


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

**Warning A/N a bit long sorry guys!**

**A/N~ First let me say you guys are amazing, I apologize immensely for taking so long to update, fighting to keep my step kids from there psychotic mother, dealing with lawyers, went back to work and then got hit with a massive sinus and severe ear infection and Faith's terrible two's rearing their ugly head! So Love to all of you who were brave enough to review and ask me when I am updating. My very confused husband would stare at me strangely when I would sip my coffee and randomly mention things like "I gotta update my stories, Jackie Rf Dragz1991, Brand of CullenCrazy are getting antsy and I gotta get on top of it for them!" My husband would look at me like I was crazy and wonder who in the hell I was talking about! LMFAO. So TwiMuses pimped Living The Myth and did an author spotlight on me! I was so excited! Also, let me just say for readers of all my stories, I in ****NO**** way write with the intention of anyone at ****any age**** to relive or re enact anything my imagination deems worthy to pour into my computer. Drug use, sexual nature and or anything else is solely based on fiction. I rate my stories "M" because that is what they are…. MATURE, so if you are under the age of 18 I may be too graphic an author for you. With that said, we are all human on here, mistakes, typos and spelling and grammar mistakes happen. I would like to think we are all grown up enough not to be vicious and intentional in the fan fiction experience of playing out our fantasy's, because that is all I am doing, for myself and my readers. Push and Pull and Wise girls will be updated today and tomorrow as well. Now on with it!**

**About 2 months after Bella and Amadayus, meet in her vision…**

Chap 11 Friendly Strangers

~ (O) ~

_APOV (Amadayus)_

_It amazed me how in tune with her, I was now. I knew our memorable visit would be compelling yet I could not be prepared for what lingered after simply being in her presence. _

_Isabella, was simply stunning, very inquisitive and polite, but her unyielding frustration of what she was, was hidden well. I could tell she wanted to bite my head off once we parted, wanting to know so much more, and with that simple knowledge I knew she had quite the bite to her bark._

_That was good though, she was a spitfire, I could tell, and she would need that eventually when she was faced with our enemies. I couldn't help but feel despair knowing it was me and me alone that brought her so much turmoil in the coming future._

_I paced the dreary halls of my castle, much as I have done for hundreds of years now. I felt her everywhere, It was both intoxicating and bewildering to say the least. Bella looked so much like my Camille, and her scent was spot on as well. She had a grace to her and without a doubt a light in her eyes that I knew only her true mate could put there. It was the same light that Camille held in hers when she would look upon me. _

_I missed that light greatly._

_There was so much more we needed to discuss and I knew the time when I needed to meet the Cullen family, was nearing. I prayed to any god, any god that contained every reason not to listen to my damned being, to simply give Edward the strength to remain at her side, through all the chaos that was fated to head her way. _

_I needed to make preparations and spread the news through the ranks, I would have to take myself out of exile, and in doing so would reek havoc and paranoia throughout Aro and his Vultourian brother. _

_As far as the third brother I knew simply being in Bella's presence, would bring him out of his trance like state, a state that I am told was intentionally holding him by the hands of none other then one of Aro's gifted pets. _

_I needed to find out why Aro had killed his mate as well, he was up to something as he always is, and I needed to find out what it was and fast._

_So much was going to be revealed once Bella made the choice to allow it. The fear of the truth was going to be felt by me as well, not knowing who exactly was responsible for the death of my mate, and I as well as others will know that Bella holds the truth, by simply being who she is. She will know everything….._

_After gathering the information I need, I need to meet with her Cullen's and her trusted friends._

_~ ) 0 ( ~_

I constantly escaped into the woods to gather my thoughts and just simply get a grip, with all that was transpiring since I had my unworldly introduction with Dracula, how I now affectionately call him.

Amadayus's warning of things to come did not go over lightly with myself or the family. Andrayus, the name Carlisle and Eleazar, called him from time to time was very serious about things to come, and I intended on being aware of all that came my way. May it be new gifts I discovered or memories which recently were not mine, but flooded me none the less.

It was if I was in tune with everything, things that happened to people long before my time and even things that were too come. More so then Alice's visions of possibility, if you will, it was if I just felt things and I clearly knew what those feelings meant and how they would play out.

Aubrey was growing so fast, it was only months ago she was coming into this existence, at an accelerated pregnancy, her growth was even worse. She was crawling before we knew it and now she is fighting to stand and attempt her first few steps. She is so determined to aim for the next goal she has to reach in her childhood and perfect it. She is so much like her father.

I can see the Dartmouth diploma framed on the wall already.

Her individuality changed among others, much like me though. I was not the same person I was with Edward as I would be, say with Emmett. Its like her and I develop who to be based on the people we are enjoying being with at certain times.

With Paw Paw, who she affectionately calls Carlisle, she is steadfast and focused, enjoying nothing more then his voice reading one of his boring books to her. A book about medical terminologies or even his massive PDR may lay across his desk in his office, but no matter the clutter, she will crawl in there, pull herself up on his pant leg and say "uppp" wanting to sit in his lap and just listen to his words while he studies his medical charts and compare them to the findings in his boring medical books.

Now, Emmett, who she calls "memmy" tickles her relentlessly and ever the big teddy bear, will watch cartoons with her and let her pass out on his chest, at nap time, much like her daddy.

Roe Roe and Lee Lee are her princesses, she picked up those names, we could only surmise from the constant "Ally" and "Rose" we all shouted throughout the house from time to time. Shockingly Rose lets her play with her hair and get tangled in it and even more shockingly Ally didn't lose her shit when little Aub's was found in her closet tugging on her clothes, trying to pull herself up for the first time.

Shayna and Luxe like to spend a lot of time with her outdoors, Shayna or shay shay, crawl around and play in the grass and with the flowers. Luxe which she pronounces perfectly, take walks, or spider monkey time, and go exploring.

Jazzy and maw maw are her snugglers, she loves to be snuggled by the both of them and other then her daddy and myself she prefers them, when babying is needed.

All of the above though, have made ridiculous amounts of trips to baby gap or toys r us. I secretly think Emmett gets the toys that are too big for her, not able to wait to play them with her. Watching the four, very old and wise vampires put together a baby swing, was beyond hilarious as they each got frustrated with the directions, attempting both the Spanish and English versions, and ultimately storm off leaving us girls to do it in no time.

The first time Aubrey peed on Emmett was going to go down in the story books as one of the most hilarious reactions out of him ever! From then on Jasper and Edward would put water on bathroom and kitchen countertops, so when he would lean on them and minutes later discover the wet spots, sent him screaming how the baby, marked him as hers like a dog.

I sat on the edge of an extremely frozen lake a few miles in the woods behind the Cullen house, winter now fully upon us and the endless night of Alaska winters coming upon us. I came here often, especially when my gifts needed to broaden their horizons and I just needed clarity with all that was going on.

The house in Montana is finished and Shayna leaving last week to go back home and get it all ready for us to move into, let me know Esme made it simply perfect. As well, as the house they found a few miles away from ours, deep in the Montana woods, that the Cullen's would live in when they were there with us.

She couldn't get out of here fast enough, hating the weather and the frozen life of nature that surrounded us, knowing the daylight would be gone till spring, sent her fleeing back to Montana and Edward and I agreeing we would as well.

Tomorrow in fact.

We were all packed up and ready to go.

I was sad to leave, this being where Edward and I began again, and being the only place Aubrey knew, but I missed Montana greatly, seeing as that is where _**I**_ began again.

Many incredible lust filled nights and days were christened in our bed, but I liked the idea of christening a new one, so I told Esme to pick out the biggest most comfortable bed she could find, for the new house. She showed me a picture, it was huge and fluffy covered in down comforters and cushiony pillows and I couldn't wait to jump in it.

I laid back against a large rock, looking out across the large frozen lake and closed my eyes, relaxing in the silence.

"Baby, you know sneaking up on me is impossible" I spoke softly, eyes still shut but making Edward chuckle.

"Aubrey is having cuddle time with Jazz, and seeing that I figured you could use some too." He informed me while pushing me up from the rock and sitting behind me, wrapping us in a large blanket.

I hummed pleased as he kissed the side of my neck and whispered "I missed you" in my ear. Tightening his embrace on me and humming my lullaby.

"Sorry, Mommy time is coming fewer and fewer as she naps less and is very mobile now."

"I love that you call it that, So when is Daddy time scheduled?" he asked tauntingly continuing his soft wet attack on my neck.

"Right about now, I would guess, since Daddy time is when you get the goods." I giggled turning around in his arms, allowing him to dip me and plant one of his amazing kisses on me.

I loved that we still had this, I know normal couples honeymoon period lasts about a year, but Edward and I still had it, years later and even after the horrible separation period, that wasn't so long ago.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, one hand routinely wrapped in his constant, yet sexy disarray of hair, Pulling him closer into our kiss. One kiss always turned into a hot and heavy make out session, and this time would be no exception if not more, us leaving here tomorrow and leaving behind any last doubts of us.

Our promise to each other.

I loved that the mere caress of his hand on my skin, as he slowly slid one up my thick sweatshirt to grope my breast, still sent incredible tingles throughout my body.

I loved the dominant yet, tender dance our tongues would make, completely captivating us in not caring whatever our surroundings were. I mean here we were in the blistering cold, though it did not bother us, wrapped in a large blanket, in Alaska's last day of daylight, tugging each others clothes off and not caring about anything else.

Making love outside was always intense, the temperature wasn't as effective as it would be with humans, but as soon as the freezing temperature left its remnance after a lick or wet area, the sensation was incredible and more sensitive, heightening the experience all together. It was like sex outside in Alaska for Vampires was equivalent to using KY his and Hers for humans in a warm house. The sensations were powerful and welcomed.

Edward slid his hand inside the front of my jeans rubbing my clit and sending a loud groan from my lips, He immediately pulled his hand out and began vigorously unbuttoning them and tugging them off me, completely turned on that I wasn't wearing panties. Then he followed by ripping off his own clothes. My sweatshirt was tossed over my head as a pillow and my bra became a make shift slingshot, landing somewhere on the frozen lake.

Giggles, groan and panting was all that was heard in our large blanket, which we now made somewhat into a tent. I've wanted to tell Edward something I hadn't been truthful about and it has been weighing on my mind, which is why I have been escaping into the woods more frequently, trying to find a way to tell him and afraid of his response, but at times like this where we were completely immersed in each other the last thing I wanted to do was taint it, with a heavy confession.

Instead, I pulled my lips from his and pushed his body from mine to slither my way down and surprise him, wrapping my warm wet lips around his cock. One hand gripping the base and pumping him in and out of my mouth.

The shock and pleasurable sound he made all at once, was a huge turn on. He growled and groaned simultaneously, gasping out my name.

I was slow at first, never having done this before, but certain I could figure it out. I relaxed my jaw and reveled in the fact that I was pleasing him on my own, which made me enjoy the task at hand. I picked up the pace and covered my teeth with my lips and sucked hard and fast a few times, making him grip my hair tightly, then release it as I slowed my pace again. I loved bringing him to the brink and then making him wait.

Edward was always the one in control and I was always the one who had to be okay with the restraint….but….not anymore.

Edwards chanting and panting, had me picking up my pace again, pumping him with my hand and sucking hard on the head of his dick, which was extremely sensitive, or so I read, circling my tongue around it rigorously, bringing Edward into a screaming orgasm. Sending warm spurts sliding down my throat.

I placed a small chaste kiss on the tip before I felt Edwards arms reach under mine and yank me back up to him. He grabbed one of my thighs tossing it over his shoulder and slammed himself inside of me. Making me squeal loud.

"Christ…Baby…." He barely panted out in the midst of pounding in and out of me.

I felt his hand on my now arched back as Edward went to town, both of us moaning and gripping at each other for leverage. He released my leg and quickly rolled us to a sitting position gripping my shoulders, slamming me down on top of him, sending me into wave after wave of euphoria.

My head fell back and eyes tightly shut, as the sensitive coil deep inside was about to snap and come crashing down. I was mastering the sounds of a porn star, until with one last final thrust I came hard, now screaming his name. Then as my palpable waves of orgasm were overtaking me, Edward bit down hard on my neck, symbolizing turning me and sending us both into a whole new overwhelming second orgasm that had our entire bodies shaking.

"Jesus…Mary…."

"And Joseph!" Edward finished for me, both of us gasping though we didn't need the breath, just the reaction that was needed coming down from our erratic state.

I was dripping with sweat as was he, the ice cold air, sending chills on both our bodies.

"I love that you can make both our bodies do that. Almost makes me feel human again." Edward panted out, trying to relax.

I answered him with a slow sweet kiss, all that was needed for a finale to our hot excursion. To which he pulled me back down on top of him, returning it.

I collapsed onto the side of him and sighed.

"So tomorrow….A new place?"

"Yes love and new places!" Edward chuckled wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed with him, excited once again of new possibilities.

_EPOV (Edward)_

The flight to Montana was peaceful, I was nervous though. Jasper and Bella both would roll their eyes at me from time to time, sending waves of calm my way, though Bella's eye roll always followed with a grin and a wink, silently telling me the last thing she felt was annoyance.

While the contractor we hired to complete Bella, Luxe and Shayna's house, Esme and Carlisle searched and found another abandoned property deep in the woods about 20 miles from where the girl's home was nearing completion.

Listening to Luxe's fleeting thoughts, I knew eventually she would want to go explore again, she was a vampire that liked to remain lost and rogue in a constant and endless search of a love that she knew was lost and long gone.

Shayna was and would always be one with the woods, with that I knew Bella, myself and Aubrey would be the ones that cultivated the new home on a constant basis.

Bella and I kept the promise to each other to not hold back, and we didn't. Our affections and love was palpable and my family couldn't be happier to see us together. But the pairings of all the mates was growing painful for Luxe to continue to endure.

Not to mention her and Rose still remained at each others throats, one claiming an undying allegiance and the other very doubtful of it. It was tuff on Bella, she didn't want to take sides and lately the two of them were quite frankly pissing her off,

Bella ignored the thought's of Luxe eventually wanting to leave and go explore. She simply was not open to the possibility of losing her, they were insanely close and Bella's protectiveness of their friendship ran very deep.

She was torn knowing, this was just who Luxe is and will always be, a wanderer. And Luxe was torn not wanting to leave Bella. It was exhausting trying to talk to the both of them and both their stubbornness's winning, and not coming to a resolution.

The only time I could get my love to listen was when I told her, there was a chance we knew her mate.

The look on Bella's face was a mixture of exhilaration and fear. Especially when I explained why I thought we knew him. I knew only Carlisle and myself had met and knew of the Voltourian tracker that was high ranking in the guard, and I swore the images I was privy too, of the love that Luxe would envision, resembled him without doubt.

His once golden eyes and soft expression, no longer remained though. Instead they were replaced with the blood red color of the death he created and the stone faced façade he had to carry being one of Aro's most trusted and inexplicably needed guards, being that he tracked the vampire's gifts that Aro wanted to collect.

In tracking them, Demitri ultimately sent vampires to a life of eternal servitude with no chance of release.

The rumblings of the airplanes engines and the quietness of my family brought me back to the conversation Bella and I had about Luxe and her mate.

We were laying in bed together, completely embraced and tangled into one form. I caressed her bare back as she traced swirls with her fingertips along my chest. Bella's shield from the others in the house, not wanting them to hear our discussion was strong and unbreakable. Tears streamed down her face as she told me the story of Luxe and her mate. I immediately knew Bella's fears were going to be all too real. Luxe knowing her love didn't die, but ultimately joined the ones that she hated so much, she would be overwhelmed with grief and feelings of betrayal.

I was brought out of my memory as Bella caressed my arm and grabbed hold of my hand as we made our descent onto the Montana tarmac.

An hour or so later, Emmett was pulling our large SUV into a long graveled driveway, and a bouncing and extremely happy Shayna, waiting for us at the end of it.

I had to admit, the difference in her was ridiculously obvious. It was almost as if her body transitioned with the weather and surroundings she was brought too. Up in Alaska, she was antsy and a bit bitter and snapped at all of us from time to time. Now here in Montana, surrounded by mother nature and all that is green and growing, she looked like a wood nymph who was completely brought back to life.

She didn't slow down at all, even as she dragged Luxe and Bella into the house and from room to room, showing them all the beauty that Esme had restored and added bringing in little touches of each girl and even me, into the mansion.

Esme created three very large suites for all of us. A huge music room for me and a beautiful greenhouse for Shayna that she called her playhouse, as if it were a playground for her. It was incredibly cute. As she touched every plant with the utmost care and gentleness as she guided all of them through it.

I chuckled walking past them as Emmett, Jazz and Carlisle helped me carry in Aubrey's and my things to our area of the house.

Aubrey's nursery was breath taking, fit for a princess and filled with black and white photos on the walls, displaying her with each family member in moments of awe. A picture of her holding a flower and handing it to Shayna, literally had me stunned with how the picture brought you into the special moment where my daughter clearly wanted to show her Shay Shay that she loved nature and all its beauty.

"I know they do it in a week, but I think Esme would give _Extreme Home Makeover _a run for their money." Carlisle said laughing as we all finished unloading our things, taking a moment to look around at the beauty in what Esme created in no time at all. Not to mention she had their home completed as well.

Alice of coarse had Bella's closet stuffed with designer clothes and Aubrey's walk in was insane, and I wondered when she would ever get the chance to wear all the clothes the girls purchased, especially with her accelerated growth.

"Every little girl likes to play dress up, so if that's all she does with all those pretty things, then that is fine with me." Alice said tinkling out a laugh, knowing I was about to ask what in the hell she was thinking.

I sighed as she mentally told me not to argue with the women in my family and them wanting to spoiling their niece and grand daughter.

I went into mine and Bella's room, to take it in, not able too as we quickly unpacked my stuff.

It was beautiful, and definitely "Me and Bella" Esme found a huge, extravagant four poster bed, Big fluffy blankets and pillows decorated it and I knew the first thing Bella would do, would be to run and jump onto it.

The carpet was lush and soft as was the rest of the bedroom. Pictures of human and vampire Bella with our family littered the tops of the dressers and the walls. Bella and I at her prom and even pictures of us back in Forks in our meadow.

Just then Bella's warm, but tiny arms encircled my waist and squeezed. Placing her head on my back she whispered "I guess someone gave her the idea, to make it so that neither of us forget who we were and who we are" She said then pointing to the picture above our bed of the both of us staring at newly born Aubrey, being held in Bella's awaiting arms.

"I don't remember that picture being taken, or anyone even having a camera" I said chuckling "But I love that someone did."

"Me too." She said smiling into my back, then backing away, tugging on my bicep. "Come on, the family wants us to go for a run and see there place. It would seem Shayna, in her own unique way, made quite the path through the forest from one house to the other."

"Where's Aubrey?" I asked her a bit confused with all of us split up after leaving the airport.

"Rose took her to the other house there waiting for us there. She's sleeping in her room over there." Bella smirked.

"She's got her own room over there too?" I asked dumbfounded but not at all surprised.

"Of coarse" Bella smirked knowing the boys were going to have no say in that, not that they would've wanted too. Everyone loved having the little angel around.

It was quite the path, Shayna created that was for sure. Many vines and flowers covered and directed us through a large stretch of the woods. Shayna skipped happily underneath it, as we all followed her, taking our time and walking, until Emmett broke out into a run taunting Bella, while mentally convincing himself that his strength would make him faster then her.

She granted him the fun in the game and just ran alongside him, one by one each of us following. There was laughing and antagonizing, and Jasper taking Bella's side, already getting annoyed with Emmett's goading, by sending him wave after wave of fear, slowing Emmett down and irritating the hell out of him, but sending us all in a fit of hysterics none the less.

A cricket would chirp or a frog would ribbet and Emmett would jump up a tree, terrified.

Jasper kept it up several times, until an owl alerted us to its presence, sending Emmett screaming and running in the opposite direction. Then we all told Jasper to cut it out, I mean really, a huge, loud Emmett screaming then jumping without warning, sent all of us a bit on edge each time.

I gave Jasper a high five as we all ran through the path, until we came to a smashing stop, as Bella, stood frozen in place.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked her worried as I saw the determined and animalistic look on her face.

She ignored me and whipped her head, left to right and frankly spun in circles, in search of something. Luxe was hunched and ready to pounce knowing when to react, based on Bella.

In that second I sensed it too.

There was someone here, in the wood's and it was definitely a vampire.

Everyone then sensing the alarm began to spread out. Searching visually for the unseen anomaly clearly Bella was threatened by, but waiting for Bella to react.

"Edward, There is more then one, and I have felt one of them here before."

Bella then took off in a flash into the forest, with all of us as close on her tail as we could be.

She sliced through the air with grace and determination. Give the girl a cape and she could've been super girl, needing little to no push off the ground to be airborne again.

I caught up to her just as she was about to pounce and capture what seemed to be thin air, but in fact it wasn't.

Bella, and something unseen, fought for dominance and flipped and rolled growling at each other. Trees were smashed and knocked down and limbs snapped and shredded in their fight. We could hear what was a female vampire, other then Bella, but we couldn't see her and none of us new where to help Bella in the attack.

Bella then roared angrily and held something in the air by its, or her neck.

Bella then expelled something strongly and then each of us could see Bella holding a dark haired, brightly blue streaked, woman thrashing in her clutches, her gift of being unseen gone at my woman's command.

"Let me go!" She shrieked at Bella as two other female vampires began to ascend toward us, from opposite directions.

The blue haired woman, yelped for them to stop, ordering the other two to halt in their attack on us, and with three simple words, Bella released her and her body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Amadayus sent us!"

"Dude, why didn't you just place your feet down, instead of falling on your ass?" Emmett chuckled taunting this stranger as she groaned trying to stand up but not able too. Bella, glared at her waiting for her to finish her explanation.

"Release me!" She snapped at Bella who clearly with her many gifts, was not allowing her up from the ground.

"Who are you and how do you know Amadayus?" Bella asked angrily.

"My name is Zoe and that's Ladi and Trina. We were sent to watch over you."

"I don't need anyone to watch over me, Amadayus knows that, and your suicidal if you think using your gift to keep you hidden is a smart move you twit!" Bella roared at her. "And you better quit eye fucking the men in my family!" Bella then screamed pointing at the one who was called Ladi and was staring us down, but not taking her eyes off of this Zoe vampire.

"Damn Bells, you got eyes in the back of your head too?" Emmett chuckled.

"She's a succubus Emmett, like Tanya. Bella is sensing their gifts, don't you feel her sensual pull?" Jasper informed Emmett, not taking his eyes off Ladi.

"HEY! Get your grubby gift off my husband!" Alice then roared standing in front of Jazz who was clearly being taken over by her, trying to tap into her emotionally.

"ENOUGH!" Bella screamed sending another palpable wave out that clearly shut down everyone's gift, as Jasper backed off and I could no longer hear anyone's thoughts.

~ ) 0 ( ~

BPOV

Who in the hell do these bitches think they are? I asked myself angrily. And why in the hell would Amadayus feel the need to send them.

"Love" and "Sweetheart" got my attention and took me away from my anger as both Edward and Carlisle, wanted to be let in mentally.

"Sorry" I told them, pulling down my shield and letting them in.

"Bella, we need to invite them back to the house and find out what more they have to say" Carlisle spoke first with Edward agreeing and adding "Do you know how to contact Amadayus again love?"

I nodded and walked toward Edward throwing a glare at the one Zoe called Ladi. Signaling an obvious, "Don't even fucking think about it" look. To which she just nodded once.

"Please, ladies will you join us, hopefully we can start over?" Carlisle asked always the mediator.

I could here Zoe's thoughts of hesitation, but Amadayus's words of honoring me and obeying repeated in her mind over and over again, until her footsteps following us, along with her two companions told me they accepted Carlisle's invitation.

About forty minutes later we came to another clearing in the forest and the Cullen mansion came into view. It was just as enormous and beautiful. Esme really did out do her self this time, with two transformations back to back.

Emmett must of called Rose at some point, who was standing out in the clearing, or the backyard, if you will, tapping her foot and wanting to make it clear who he belonged too, to our new succubus stranger.

The whole run to the Cullen's I did the only thing I knew to do, and that was think of Amadayus and call to him, in hopes that was the way to contact him.

I needed to hunt and release some anger, so I walked up to Rose who was holding a sleeping Aubrey, and kissed her on the forehead.

Edward and Carlisle were already inside the new Cullen home trying to get a read on the three ladies, I hoped Edward wouldn't be too upset that I left and hunted without him, but Jaspers kiss on the cheek and understanding nod, sent me deep into the woods to get my thoughts in order and feed my now famished state.

I felt Amadayus almost immediately and knew he was not far behind his three trusted friends, who were obviously guiding him to me, though I didn't know why he was coming before I needed him again.

I sensed him nearing the Cullen home but continued on my hunt, feeling exhilarated and a little more at peace being able to run and get away.

It was then that I noticed the longing more then ever though. I felt it once before in Alaska when I hunted alone without Edward and I knew if we were apart at a certain distance, this was the feeling that would remain whenever we parted.

Edward must've felt it too, cause I then heard his intoxicating voice in my head, trying to sound supportive, but asking me not to be long.

I must've been several miles from the Cullen mansion by now, but I could here the gasps, and the looks of awe and intrigue written all over my family's face as I saw it through Edward's mind, as Amadayus entered the house.

It was the same feelings I felt, when I first saw him in my dream, or vision.

I could see how Carlisle, especially captivated, was fighting the urge to bow.

"Please" Amadayus said lifting his hand, motioning for my family to relax, "May I sit? We have much to discuss."

I began to tune out and focus on my hunt, now smelling a mouthwatering bear near by, just as Amadayus began to tell my family the many things he felt they needed to know.

I didn't allow myself to be privy to any of it, somehow already knowing everything he was about to tell them. It was both aggravating and informative being around another vampire and knowing all that they did, just by being in their presence. I almost felt intrusive constantly even though I didn't know how to turn it off. I would have to work on this with Edward, and maybe even Eleazar, who I confided in about it back in Alaska.

I pondered all of this as I tossed aside a large bolder to dispose of my kill under it and then effortlessly place it back, covering up my tracks.

I closed my eyes but took in all of the forest and its radiating nightly sounds.

The wisps of the wind lightly shaking the branches and leaves of the trees, the calming banter of the insects and small wildlife, soothing me as I breathed in deep and expelled the air from my non existent lungs and feeling more relaxed all the same.

I kneeled down and slowly lowered myself onto the grass, sprawling out almost lifelessly, and stared up at the sky admiring the stars.

I must've laid there for hours not allowing my gifts to listen in on what my family was being informed of.

His thoughts rushed over me instantly though, and I knew my Edward was nearing. There was pain in his presence and also an intense happiness and that is when I knew….

….he knows.

I have been afraid to tell him, not knowing if he would embrace it or be angered me making that decision on my own without his approval.

~ (O) ~

EPOV (Edward)

Bella described Amadayus perfectly, he was regal looking and wore it lightly. He exuded strength and honor, that made you want to bow to him as if he couldn't be anything then what he was, the maker of us all.

We were all captivated by him, and listened intently as he explained who he was to Bella, that we knew, but also why he came. It was before Bella's call and coincidentally close to us when she did.

My mind was reeling with the overwhelming anger I felt as he explained the Volturi heard of the gifted rogue vampires in Montana, and planned to come and collect them.

He then continued to tell us he thought Aro very much had a hand in Bella's attack and wanted to claim her for himself. This is why his sources tell him Aro had his wife, Supretia killed. So that my Bella could replace her.

I was beyond enraged and beginning to think irrationally. I paced the dining room, my family now called their own and sputtered sentences incoherently.

Luxe was trying desperately to grab at straws on how to make it not allowable that Aro take Bella. In the midst of her bantering, I felt an overwhelming need to get Bella and bring her home and close to me. But just as I was about to rip the back door off its hinges to get to her, Luxe dropped a bomb that sent me completely paralyzed and bewildered.

"Aro can't take Bella as his bride, or in Supretia's place because Bella is already married!"

The whole house went silent, you could hear the silence, it was so quiet.

"What?" I stuttered not able to turn around and face anyone.

"Oh, uhmm, Edward ….shit, I thought you knew. Fuck Bella is going to kill me." Luxe stumbled verbally and a bit scared.

I didn't wait for another word to be said, I bolted out of the house and in the direction that pulled me the strongest. The pull get stronger as I got closer to her and I knew I wasn't far. I felt enraged that Bella let another man take my place but felt happiness and relief that that would be reason enough that Aro couldn't have her. But I couldn't figure out when she did this, it had to be Jacob, the night after I left, she was still human she wouldn't of known she was pregnant. Did she do it to get back at me for leaving? Thinking I would never come back. I ran for almost a half an hour with my frantic thoughts when I heard hers, she knew I knew and she was scared.

"Edward, please before you say anything, please let me explain. I've wanted to tell you, I've just never found the right time. I…I….." and she began to sob.

I paced as she cried and tried to explain at the same time.

"Oh god, I…..I…panicked, you guys taught me to change who I was, leave no trail of Bella Swan, So I had too, I had too….and I didn't know who else too….I just….."

"Bella, Stop." I paused and tried to remain calm, but when I see her tears I crumble "Bella, I left you, you did what you had to do, in fact you did what we taught you. I understand that, just tell me one thing…"

"Okay." She sniffled

"Did you sleep with him?" I demanded, trying desperately not to break into sobs myself.

She stunned me by simultaneously laughing and wiping her snot on her sleeve and said UGH YES!

I lost it then, "Why in the hell would you think sleeping with Jacob Fucking Black would be an answered response with laughter!" I roared at her coming within inches of her face. She looked at me shocked and then scared again but still I continued. "We took each others virginity, you give birth to OUR daughter and I am the man in your bed every night, and you think its not important to tell me you fucked Jacob not to mention you think its funny!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Are you finished?" She asked calmly and now I could see angrily. "May I respond now"

"YES!" I roared again

"I didn't FUCK Jacob Black You ASS, I didn't Marry HIM either. I married you Edward! You! You asked if I had slept with him….You!….My husband! I am MRS. BELLA MASEN CULLEN!

I stood there completely confused and frankly astonished.

"But you were scared of my reaction, and I think I would've remembered being at our wedding, or at the court house at least."

"urggghhhh Gawd!" Bella growled frustrated. "Edward I had to change my name, I couldn't be Bella Swan anymore, so Luxe and I stole and forged a marriage certificate with the only name I would ever take, the man I love, my mate, the father of my child!"

I stared at her, streams of tears flooding her face with frustration and fear, completely baffled at what she was saying.

"Why were you scared to tell me?"

"Because you left and ugh hello…I married us without your permission, like you said, hell you weren't even there, that's kinda deceptive don't you think. Not to mention I didn't know if you even wanted to marry me still I just raped you of your name, if you will." She said panting and ranting, looking utterly adorable in her naïve stupor.

I grabbed her by her arms and lifted her off the ground attacking her lips and spinning us at the same time.

She slowly kissed me back, but I could tell she was the one confused now.

I lowered her back to the ground and placed her face in my hands, not willing to let her back up.

"I love you, you silly woman. When I told you before I left, that I wanted to marry you I meant it, and though there was no wedding and I wasn't there and you waiting till now to tell me about it, you honor me with your actions of becoming my wife, consider me willingly raped into submission." I didn't let her respond as I kissed her again.

Bella cried into our kiss, her body becoming weightless in my arms, evidently completely relieved with my response and overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'm sorry…" she started to say in the kiss, but I stopped her "Don't ever apologize for making me your husband!" and I hugged her tight and spun her around in circles again, getting the giggle reaction I wanted!

~A/N…..Holy Hell, I hope you liked the long chapter, you guys so deserved it for sticking with me in this long awaited update. Like I said in the top A/N wise girls and push and pull will be updated as well. I hope the lemon was worth the wait as was all the other things I put in this chapter. I haven't spoken to my Tascha, Shayna and Kerri and I miss them greatly so this chap is for them. A few things to clear up, yes as research has shown Dracula, has been known as many names so don't let the name changes throw you off, each person experiences who they know differently. You will see that with Carlisle and who he knows as Andrayus Amadayus etc. Any other questions just shoot me a review or a message and I will let you know.

xoxoxoheidicullen


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M Owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

A/N okay I start vacay this sun for a whole week and I have every intention of wrapping up wise girls, working on Push and pull and adding several chapters to this baby. Love to all….Last chap was Bella informing Edward her and Luxe took name changing matters into their own hands and took Edwards name so she is his wife, legally. Now remember no one else knows of this besides the family and now Amadayus and the girls. Now remember last chapter also revealed that Amadayus came to formerly introduce himself to the Cullen's and notify them that his spies in the Voltouri found out Supretia was dead and that Aro wanted Bella for himself, and may have had a hand in her change.

Now on with it…..

Chap 12 _Familia._

The soft scratching of brush and tree limbs along each of our forms, as we bolted hand in hand through the depths of the forest did nothing to deter me from an urge I just knew I couldn't describe, or tame.

Bella Masen Cullen…

Bella Masen Cullen….

I felt more and more alive as I repeated the simple yet powerful whispered declaration over and over in my mind, though it couldn't of surpassed the beauty in her giggle, as she overheard my thoughts and relished in it's sound as well.

I squeezed Bella's hand, while continuing to bring us to a place we needed to make ours, though I didn't know where we were going. I was hoping to find a new meadow, but I knew I may not make it due to the fact that my current state was easily nearing overdrive in all my over stimulated erogenous zones.

The fact was, I just needed _to take her, _to implement and begin my erotic ownership.

Bella didn't question where we were going as I momentously reminded her not to and just asked her to let me find where I needed us to be.

A few moments later I did.

I came to a screeching halt about seventy miles from our conveniently and naturally connected homes, Bella's body stopping and softly bumping into the back of my own, as we both stared in awe at a small waterfall that ultimately made its somewhat powerful descent into a medium size lake that began to whimsically scream our names into the very quiet of the night.

My dick began to twitch as Bella's breasts rubbed and pressed into my back, a reminder in that breathtaking moment that I wanted her no where other then naked in my arms and under that waterfall.

A swift but sharp breeze shot past me, as Bella took off for the top of the waterfall, I watched in awe as my once shy and stubborn girl, tore off a piece of her clothing, one at a time until she made it to the top staring down at me and giving me a beyond belief fuck hot view of her naked in all her gloriousness.

I stared at her for a short moment, burning the vision of the large moon making all her features glisten with its transcendent light before I took off after her, quieting my mind and the sounds I made, turning into the predator I was, to get to her in sheer surprise.

I knew this feat would be difficult, with how gifted she was, but as I tore the clothes from my body in my haste, I noticed she searched first with her eyes, once I disappeared from her sight. Bella's trust in me was unparalleled and I knew she did not want to use her gifts to find me.

I made it out of the last of the brush that led to the top of the rocky waterfall just in time for Bella to whip around startled, allowing me to grab her into my embrace and dive us off the cliff and into the water below.

Her small screech followed by laughter knowing in my arms nothing would harm her, sent my grin ear to ear.

The crashing, almost tidal wave like noise was lost to us as we descended deep, still embraced into the depths below..

The water, probably Ice cold and pitch black to any human, was as clear as day, and luke warm to our undead forms. We battled a bit under the now settled surface, as our legs danced and I captured her into a kiss I never wanted to release her from. Not needing air to breathe and the weight of us, keeping us hidden deep under the confines of our liquid heaven.

Neither one of us closed our eyes as we both grabbed and groped at each other, needing to feel every inch. I pushed up hard with my feet bringing us both exploding through the surface. Gasps and pants where all that was heard as we devoured each other. Bella gripping my scalp as she always does but this time much more aggressively once I captured and bit onto the perfectly pink peak of her breast, kneading it as I did. My breath hitched with a loud growl as Bella griped my rock hard cock in her hand and began to stroke it feverishly.

I pushed her up against a smooth rock. The water from the falls pushed and prodded all around her succulent body, fighting for domination as we interrupted the natural flow.

"I want you so bad.." I chanted in her ear, as I pushed her hand aside so I could rub my dick up and down along her slit, as Bella mewled soft moans.

She wrapped her strong, strikingly long limbs around my waist just as I entered her effortlessly. My breath hitching as her warmth surrounded and welcomed me. Making love to this woman is something I know I will never get enough of.

"Ungh edwaaaaarrdd" Bella chanted as I built up to a tantalizing rhythm of give and take inside of her. I bit down hard on her neck, the sensation of her once wanting me to turn her, sent her squeezing so tight below I whined into the bite.

Groans and grunts, scraping of skin and pounding of flesh, was all to be heard in the vast darkness of the woods and waterfall we now took over.

I lowered my head to take Bella's perfectly plump breast back into my mouth, while I gripped her thighs, giving me the leverage I needed to shove in and out of her as she clawed at my back gasping uncontrollably.

"Edddwaaaarrrrrddd…Ed…Ungh….shit" Bella moaned and begged for my attention though little did I realize she actually wanted me to see what she was seeing. "No… no…..really Edwaaaarrrrdddd look! Look!" Bella said grabbing my face and pulling it back up.

I looked down between us to see what she was pointing at, and was stunned.

The water, the water between us and all around us was glowing. Completely lit up from below.

I gasped, tightening my hold on her initially alarmed. But the feeling that came over me was euphoric.

"Am I doing that?" Bella whispered then whimpered a bit despondent as the light began to dim slowly. A thought then compelled me to move inside her again. As I did the water began to brighten and I looked at a closed eyed Bella who brought herself back into the moment of our making love.

"Yes, baby I think its you, or us…. at least, look again."

"Okay just don't stop" Bella said pulling me into another sensual kiss no longer caring about the "Abyss" like glowing water that surrounded us and clearly was fueled by our love making.

Shayna would love to see this, I thought as I now gripped Bella's ass, smacking myself against her, water splashing up to Bella's chest and her head falling forward. Forehead to forehead we both panted and clutched at each other as one of the most powerful climaxes overtook the both of us.

The brightness of the water intensified greatly and illuminated everywhere, just then, an intense vibration from the depths of the lake ascended making Bella and I both shudder as it radiated through the both of our beings. The falls, more powerfully, came crashing down from above, pounding hard on top of us, from a source I could not understand.

I held Bella in my arms, both of us shaking and trying to get a grip on what just occurred.

"Whhhaaaattt Was That?" Bella gasped

"Well, I'll be damned." I whispered with a chuckle, while pushing aside several wet strands draping her face. "My wife created an even bigger orgasm for us with the elements in the water." I panted out still feeling the powerful remnants' of it.

"So was that an official honeymoon?" Bella giggled and shivered still feeling the effects as well.

"No love, not even close, but when we plan it we will definitely have to make sure there is plenty of water sources near by." I chuckled kissing her temple and hugging her close not wanting to move at all in this perfect moment.

~)0(~

I stroked Jaspers hair as he and the others listened intently on what Amadayus's theories were for how and who changed our Bella. I tried to focus on the conversation, but was absently reminded of Jaspers distance lately as I continued to stroke his hair. He seemed to be struggling with something, and ironically he wasn't letting me in. I tried not to let it bother me but truth be told, it was.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Amadayus mentioned the Voltouri and how he felt they were involved in her change. There was no doubt what she was, She was undeniably the myth, there was no doubt about that. But if Aro was involved in her being turned we all agreed he would have no way of knowing what she would become.

It was whispered throughout the ages, that only the true bloodline of an original could be the myth. Amadayus's whispered death or possible exile left the theory ludicrous. Therefore the Voltouri would have no idea that Bella's bloodline through the ages, linked back to Amadayus, and couldn't know turning her they inevitably could have had their fiercest allie or their most dangerous enemy.

It didn't escape my attention, the constant twitching and uncomfortably Jasper was obviously feeling, with the current conversation and I could not figure out why.

Carlisle was the one to finally agree to speak with Bella about her change. Luxe admitted to sensing two different vampires but never having been in their presence before. Carlisle and Eleazar would be the only ones who could put names to a face for our Bella and well, the rest of us.

I could see the complexity in Carlisle's decision was bothering him. After all Bella hadn't discussed her change to anyone, just the simplicity and generality of how it occurred, no descriptions, so I could tell Carlisle was worried the subject may bother her.

But the reality was obvious….. if Bella ever claimed her birthright Aro and the Voltouri's reign would be over, Not to mention the punishment would be fierce, attacking the heir to the thrown, regardless of the exile Amadayus had put himself in, would ultimately mean someone's demise.

I pondered that glorious thought for a while until the vision hit me like a ton of bricks. Not physically like they used too, before vamp Bella, but clear as day, and it was present not a possible future.

"Alice? Al what do you see?" Jasper asked shaking me from it and gaining a fit of giggles from me.

He smiled in relief, though still waiting for my response.

"Uhm everyone hang on to something, so to speak" I shrugged grinning wide.

No one moved.

And just as I envisioned, it hit us all like a massive wave of erotic euphoria that sent several of us gasping and the rest holding their breaths.

It lasted for a few minutes and then it dimmed and just went away.

"Holy Hell, what was that Jazz!" Emmett roared clearly grossed out and wiping his arms off, thoroughly grossed out from Jaspers intense _mojo_!

"I would normally love to except blame in your freaked out state, but that wasn't me Emmett." Jasper happily informed him.

"It was Bells…. and it was Edward." I spoke softly and watched as everyone's mental light bulb turned on, though Amadayus looked pained and grief took over, me nudging Jasper to help in his obvious state.

"That is not needed, Jasper, but I thank you for it." Amadayus replied sullen, but able to handle a pain he clearly carries always, but rears its ugly head when he gets reminders.

"She definitely has Camille in her."

"Was Camille able to do that?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I wouldn't know Carlisle, she was taken from me before the completion of her change, but I remember that feeling, when she was human."

We sat silent for a moment until one by one each of us began conversing and getting to know each other while we waited for Bella and Edward's return.

I liked Zoe, she was very devoted to Amadayus. Much like I was to Carlisle and what Eleazar and Shayna had too.

Ladi and Rose hit it off right away, she was like Tanya's alter ego. A powerful succubus but with a goodness about her, she apologized profusely for projecting her gift, and explained, it was her way of existing in a world where certain men needed controlling, needless to say, that won rose over.

Trina was my favorite, she had a way about her, almost southern and regal. I knew instantly we would like each other especially when she told us of her change and where she remembered she came from. It resembled my life greatly. She was from money and expectations were high. But she flee'd all that with her inheritance to explore the world. I knew it was something I would've done if I had gotten the chance.

In the midst of a much needed conversation in order to get to know one another Jasper and Amadayus both stood suddenly, both sensing Bella nearing.

"Jasper? Is she alright?" I asked immediately alarmed and frankly not knowing why Jasper would know that.

"Yes Ally, she is fine, well…actually I don't know. I just know she's coming." Jasper said shrugging not knowing how to pinpoint what he was feeling.

I stared at him, silently pondering how we needed to go into the depths of his and her connection, but decided to mentally file that and his distance with me and the others away for another time.

~)0(~

I hated having to go back to the family already. I wanted to bask in the glory of having Edward again, for a little while longer, but the fact was Amadayus was here and things needed to be unveiled.

Edward's fingers grasped at mine and intertwined as he opened the door to the Cullen house and we entered.

Esme was truly gifted, and I wondered how it was possible, in their many years was able to take something decrepit and make it so beautiful, not to mention each house I had now seen was so very different in its design.

I mulled it all over for a brief second before heading up the long winding staircase to go check on a sleeping Aubrey.

Luxe's presence, always felt by me, entered the large nursery.

"Why?" she softly asked clearly perplexed with the mental decision I had made of her staying with Aubrey.

"Lux" I said sighing "Amadayus is now telling everyone what I already know. Aro is hosting a ball, a ball to declare who will take Supretia's place at his side. Little does he know that person will not be me. I don't think that will go over so well, and I am not bringing Aubrey into the lion's den. I trust you to take care of her and protect her. Shayna will be here with you as well as Zoe, in case you need not be seen." I finished with another sigh in hopes she would not battle me, knowing I needed to feel Aubrey was safe and that I trusted only her to do this.

Luxe simply nodded, but I could tell she hated not going, always feeling the need to track me and make sure I was the one that was safe.

"_When_?" She asked me mentally.

"_I don't know, Aro isn't even certain of the date, just that it's going to be soon_." I mentally replied truthfully

I laid a sleeping Aubrey back into her crib and kissed Luxe on the cheek, and watched as she nodded again and left, heading back to our place to retire with her thoughts for the night.

I leaned against the Cullen's beautifully painted hallway, and began to silently berate myself for not being totally honest with Lux. But, the fact was, there was a very good possibility that we would run into this Demitri, and I needed to be sure he was the one that Luxe envisioned so frequently. I needed to face him myself before her non existent heart was ripped from her lifeless body from seeing him encloaked in the blood red robes of those she considered his murderers.

Treachery was nearing Luxe's future and I really needed to grasp who the man under the robes was…her mate, her husband, her love…..or her enemy. And mine.

In true Edward fashion, he was at my side before I could open my eyes, after making that decision.

"You okay love?"

"Not sure" I whispered leaning into his awaiting embrace. "My grief, regret and even hatred, at times Edward, was very real….But…"

"But?"

"But this is different, you did what you thought was best for me, and almost cinematically it ended up being a happily ever after with no where to go but forward. Luxe's situation is just different. She is going to feel even more abandoned then she already has. I mean the woman is going to see nothing but the fact that he left her for…..them."

"Well, its not so different, Bella. You could help her understand his leaving was in her best interest, much like what I did."

"No Edward, there was no end result for you, no other choice, you left wanting to be alone, to live in the pain you created for us. If this Demitri is Luxe's mate, he didn't just leave to keep her safe, he left and joined THEM! Trust me that is going to destroy her."

"I know." Edward said stroking my hair as I hugged him tighter to me. "I was just looking at this positively, but honestly I have been thinking lately the end result is going to crush her."

I simply nodded into his neck, and took a deep breath reveling in a few more minutes just him and I, before I pulled back and nodded down the stairs to where everyone waited to tell me what I already knew.

We were going to Italy.

We were going to a ball, where all of the vampire nation was to attend.

And I was going to face the Voltouri for the first time.

Everyone's eyes were on me as we entered the large and welcoming living room, that Esme had created. There thoughts were filled with worry, anticipation, doubt and excitement, it wasn't hard to know who's feelings were who's. So to settle down the mirage of wonderment they were emanating toward me, I simply answered them with a little humor.

"Well, Voltouri here we come… Wait'll they get a load of me!"

~)0(~

Bella agreed to take a walk with Eleazar, Amadayus, Jasper and I when Edward decided to take a shower.

I learned quite a lot in that walk. Jasper was very attentive toward Bella and it was increasing. Amadayus nodded at them, and I knew he knew why, but it was clear something's he felt were to be revealed only from Bella, so I didn't push.

That night, during our walk Bella's attackers were revealed. Or should I say the revelation was hers alone, being that the faces of the many Voltouri guard fleeted one by one through each of our minds as Bella studied our visions carefully, then simply giving us a nod, alerting us that she now knew exactly who they were that fateful night.

She argued that we would know when the time was right, and she didn't want Edward to invade our thoughts and his rage to take over when we needed our wits to be about us in Italy, whenever we would be summoned to the impending ball.

Her increasing ability to daily gain more and more confidence and maturity in any given situation, made me ridiculously proud.

It was as if her transformation was an ongoing experience, and she gained the confidence and wisdom of what was needed from her right away in each moment.

I watched as each couple grew closer as everyday passed, like we each were feeling whole again as Bella and Edward found each other more and more in love then they ever were before.

What surprised me the most though was seeing Jasper come out of his recent conflictions and bond with Bella. A bond that was truly untouchable. Every now and then Alice would simply nod at me, alerting me that she was fine, while Jasper and Bella would take long walks and even have intense conversations that none of us were privy too. Not even Edward.

Edward wanted that closeness with Bella, he yearned for it, being away from her for so long and I could tell her and Jaspers closeness and his non understanding of it was starting to get to him.

~ (0) ~

I tossed a small rock into our lake, and watched it skip the water about 10 times before ultimately smashing into pieces against a large bolder at the opposite end.

I was lost with my thoughts and more and more I found myself retreating to Bella and I's self proclaimed spot to sort out my emotions. I loved how happy everyone was with her…with us. But the moments she has with Jasper were perplexing me. I was not jealous of my adopted brother, just jealous of the time he had with her and I didn't. In all my years of existence I knew this was going to be the most immature and selfish I would ever feel, but I just didn't know how to feel any different.

I sighed as I tossed another rock into the water, but felt intense love flow through me as Bella then wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"You having a hard time with this, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, but yes." I said with a shameful nod.

"Edward, its ok to want me all to yourself, I feel the same."

I nodded again, though I knew a blind person could probably sense how much I didn't believe her.

Bella then stood in front of me and gently placed her hands on each side of my face, taking a deep breath she then began to let me in on what I didn't know. "Okay, listen baby, there is a lot to explain. I just thought it was important that Jasper understood it first. It ultimately has to do with him and our past, and he had to hear it from me and frankly I needed him to grasp it before everyone else knew."

"Our past?" I asked confused as all hell.

"Edward, my birthday…the piano…"

"Yes?" I asked baffled.

"Jasper wasn't going to attack me, he was enraged and uncontrollable, and it was because of my blood, but not the reason you think."

I stood there quietly waiting for her to continue, and told myself to have and opened mind with where she was going with this.

"Jasper reacted because my blood called to him. It always will. He was trying to protect me, but never having felt that way with me before he overreacted and went on instinct. But he would never have hurt me, he never will….Alice was meant to find Jasper, the two of them are the reason we are all linked. She and I were fated to be friends as you and I were fated to be mates and it is fate that I give Rose the baby that she has always wanted and never could have. Don't you see, Jasper is the key Edward, he is the reason Alice saw the family, his wife is the reason you continued to pursue me."

I stared at her shocked. I was baffled at how much sense it was beginning to make and more so how ridiculous the term coincidence could've been used in the situation. It did all make sense. Bella's ability to shield others gifts even as a human, Bella's overwhelming acceptance in who we were and her devotion in keeping our secret. Her devotion in me even after all I had done and all she had to go through because of me. But….something important was left out…I couldn't put my finger on it so I just asked…..

"What does Jasper have to do with it though?"

Bella smiled wide and placed both her hands in mine and whispered her response.

"Edward, Jasper is my uncle. My uncle by blood. Jasper is my bloodline."


	13. Chapter 13

AN~ So to answer a few questions, Aubrey is the only baby in this story and yes she is Edward and Bella's daughter, Bella is able to grant Rose pregnancy, but it hasn't happened yet and may not at all, we'll see. If you are confused by anything please message me and I'll clear it up. This story is written with back and forth point of views, I may write someones experience and then explain it in more detail in the next point of view, so if you are a story skimmer this is not the story for you. There is a lot of info to explain and get right, so hopefully I'm doing it right. it's the only way I could write it without it being redundant. Thank you all for your reviews and your support. If anyone knows voodoo or how to create a voodoo doll let me know, I need to make one for my girl ladytwi's sorry a$$ man. You are one of my favorite reviewers baby girl, keep your head up and I hope the story helps take your mind off it. Message me if you need me. This chap is dedicated to her, great men are out there and some will wait forever without cheating if you asked. You'll know what I mean when you get to the bottom. Sorry for any typos. Love you all muah. HeidiCullen!

Chap 13 What Lola wants, Lola gets.

Running through the forest was exactly what I needed. The Cullen residence, whichever country it may reside in, was much more over crowded then it ever has been, and I needed a little piece and quiet.

I left Emmett at home, thinking pulling him away from the abnormally large rotisserie chicken, would've been a bad judgment call on my part. I think he loved Bella's gifts more then anyone, well almost anyone.

Her ability to allow anyone to eat human food, sleep and or walk in the sunlight, with no twinkle as I like to call it were all great things, but her gift to me will definitely be something I could never repay her for.

And that scared me.

I was no friend to Bella, that was no secret. Id like to think I turned into an adoptive sister before a friend, and that was weighing on my conscience tremendously. I mean in reality, it wasn't by choice. Protection details for her, her friends or family, just came one in the same for the poor girl.

As much as I envied her, I pitied her just the same. Truth be told I knew Edward would run. I guess my constant influence over not killing her helped in that decision, and I accept blame, but I also knew they would find each other again. I wasn't as in to the romantic happily ever afters like Alice and Esme were, but I knew they existed and in no way in that existence did Bella and Edward not ultimately fall under said category.

I needed to learn to filter better, clearly opening up and letting anyone in wasn't my forte but I knew I needed Bella now as much as she needed me. I waited this long, knowing this may never happen, so I knew I could wait longer for the baby. I really wanted to figure out a way to let Bella in.

I just didn't know how.

The rustle in the brush some distance behind me, reminded me that I wasn't alone…again.

"How often are we going to play this game?"

"As often as I see fit!"

"Luxe, look. I admire your tenacity and hell your protectiveness over Bella but that alone isn't enough for us to like each other, so how about we agree to disagree on how to love her. I'm bored with this."

"Does it matter Rosalie? You'll get what you want from her and then bail on any resemblance of kindness, But I'm the one who will have to pick up after your emotional road kill!"

"LOOK TRACKER, you don't know me, hell you don't even want to. You are solely basing your opinion on a human girl that wanted to leave a life of wonderful and growing old for a love that at the time could've killed us all. Forgive me for wanting Bella to have everything that was taken from me and for gods sake everything she could possibly experience in a lifetime! If I am the asshole for wanting that for her then give me a plaque that says so, I will hang it proudly!"

I was seething and she knew it, but I was surprised by her next action, she backed off and just nodded.

"Have you ever considered telling her all that?"

"Please it wasn't a secret and yes I did tell her that, maybe not in true sisterhood fashion but the only way I knew how."

"Rosalie you need to work on the sisterhood part. Figuring out a way to say thank you is not important enough for your gift, figuring out a way to make her feel your love, hell your like, will do. Figure that out and every other fear with Bella will go away, trust me."

And then she left, and I was still stuck at square one.

~ (0) ~

Feeling the anger and haste slice threw me like a knife, was all I focused on getting to it. I could feel Rose and Luxe and there anger.

I didn't know what to do with these two, I loved them both but the fact of the matter was, they were epitome of a thin line between love and hate. Essentially they were one in the same. They both were ridiculously driven and proud but wounded, very wounded. That alone made me think they would eventually get along.

Listening to Rose explain her struggles and how to make me feel how she cares, broke my ghostly heart into hundreds of pieces.

I knew Rose cared about me, I knew cause she didn't show it, but yes, time wasn't on our side, so getting to feel it first hand didn't happen. And now forget about it. So many people wanting to get a piece of me was beginning to feel like a little much.

Edward and I ducked out of where we were watching the two, just after Luxe fled. I wanted Rose to have the privacy of her thoughts, knowing she felt overwhelmed with all the company as I did.

I didn't spend much one on one time with Amadayus, but as I told Edward, its like I feel him all the time, same as Jasper now too. That thought alone made Edward more comfortable, same as me throwing him under the bus with Ally. They were best friends after all and he and Jasper both had been so wrapped up in my never ending drama that a little attention needed to be paid to the little pixie.

Aubrey cried from her nursery and I nodded as Edward took off after her, after hearing Emmett's grotesque bellowing. I knew she must've left him quite the present in her diaper.

I looked around and was impressed with what I saw, Shayna dancing around a huge section where wild flowers were growing, Esme measuring some sort of purple material through the second story window, Luxe and Jasper in one hell of an intense game of chess on the wrap around porch. Ally, Anna, Carlisle and Eleazar were hunting. Everyone was doing there own thing and content.

I looked up at our bedroom window, to find a shirtless Edward staring down at me. One hand on his abs the other in his disarrayed head of hair…just staring at me.

I smiled up at him, but in return all I got was Edward backing up slowly from the window taunting me, I could see the grin clear as day.

"Oh know you didn't!" I growled playfully and began to bolt through the house. "Oh yes I did!" was the whispered response carried on the night air.

I ran up the stairs, opened the bedroom door and pounced on him bringing the both of us toppling onto the large feathered bed.

"Oh this is nice!" I said turning my body and falling backwards onto the pillows.

Edward slithered his body up next to me and stroked my hair, as I hummed with the pleasurable escape this bed was sure to give me.

"Bella Love?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I asked you to want something from me, anything at all. Would you?"

"Wait,,,wha? What?"I asked partially sitting up and looking at him for more explanation.

"I'm serious Bella. Its…Its Important."

I stared in his eyes for a long while, got in his head a bit and took a deep breath.

"You need me to want something from you, something you can give me, so you can feel a twinge of providing and of coarse just to be able to give something to me no matter what it is….right…"

"Yes."

"Okay" I said and paused knowing I didn't need to think about what I wanted. "Anything right…."

"Anything"

I rolled over completely on top of him, knowing this was going to be big.

"Alright…Edward…I want…"

…..

…..

….

"The Volvo!" I whispered seductively but was dead serious and sported the grin to prove it.

"You want my car! But I don't have it."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I chastised him

A resounding duddun duddum and ooohhhh was heard throughout the house, which made me giggle and sent Edward into an eye roll.

"No really, I don't have it baby."

"I can see that Edward, but I also know there has to be a real fancy Shmancy storage facility that is housing that beauty, which I am willing to bet is wrapped in cellophane just to trap that last reminisces of our scents inside." I ended wiggling my eyebrows.

"Come on now cough it up, you said anything."

Edward sighed loudly and pulled me down to his chest, kissing the top of my hair. "Ok my love, you know me to well, and yes its yours. I'll make the calls to have it sent here tomorrow."

"Holy Grail Batman!" Emmett yelled out astonished.

"What, what's the big deal?" Luxe asked baffled at everyone's utter shock, which made me giggle again.

"Luxe, Edwards car IS his baby." Jazz informed her with a good chuckle.

Edward sighed again squeezing me a bit tighter. "Whatever Lola wants…."

"Lola gets…" I finished for him with a small kiss to his chest and a whispered thank you.

~ (0) ~

As I ripped through the lush forests' of the North West, I couldn't help but wonder what the finality of my search was going to entail. I knew by asking me to seek out these vampires was only the beginning in what would ultimately be a carefully plotted demise to whomever I found.

It was just days ago, that my presence was requested in the throne room.

"Master, you sent for me?"

"Ah Demitri, please come further into our chambers." Aro asked though a question it wasn't, it was more a gratifying order that he managed to twist into a sick yet polite way, as he's done for several millennia now.

Being at the Voltouri's bidding has given me a first hand look at how twisted the three of my masters could be. I was never here by choice, this everyone knew, but as long as I remained at their side and carried out every order exponentially, the love of my life would be safe.

The last three years, I had been trapped in a zombie like state. I did as I was ordered, but with no sense of accomplishment, and I knew my masters were beginning to feel this.

Aro especially.

I was put under the hold of Marcus. He was my master, though his always increasing and utterly desolate depression made any decision making on his part, obsolete.

He became quite the loaner and missed his mate greatly. I discovered one of Aro's many collections had the ability to keep him in the depressed state and did so at Aro's command. I was not to question this and ironically secretly wished I was granted the same desolation, feeling lost without my mate as well.

…My stunning Luxe….

My vampire memories suited me well, all of them completely in tact and kept me yearning for her like no other.

"Dimitri, I have a task for you, one that you must carry out with the utmost discretion."

I nodded knowing this action was the only thing tolerated when something was demanded of you.

I left the chambers with only one goal, to track the vampires that now inhabited the woods of Montana, find them and destroy any who posed a threat and capture any the would prove valuable to the Voltouri's cause.

I had done this many times, over my many years as one of the high ranking guard. I was revered and worshiped but cautioned by a few distrusting members, those few were devoted to Caius, who has always felt my stay with the Voltouri would be short lived.

I was very loyal to Marcus, even in his weakened state, I wished for the life to envelope him again. I knew through my many years with him, and the brief times Aro's pet, Chelsea didn't have her hold on him, that he was a great man. A great man that would've disapproved of the direction his brothers allowed the vampire nation to become.

Until that day, or the day Luxe would ever be in my arms again, I did their bidding, without argument.

So here I was searching for a coven or group of Vampires that suddenly popped up on my masters radar, though my past with the sinister brothers led me to the knowledge that I was here, not because of a sudden surge in our kind invading these parts, but clearly wanting to size up what they knew was here all along.

To my shattering disbelief, what I was about to encounter would send me groveling and grasping for any quick demise as my unyielding sense of nobility and loyalty was to be questioned by no one but myself….

And maybe her….

She stood there in all her glory. Unexplainably beautiful. Piercing red eyes, who's color did not appear because of human blood that was spilt but because she was enraged. Undeterred hatred at my presence and then a mask of confusion over not knowing why she would not harm me in any moment, let alone this one.

I remained airborne, dangling by a force unseen, as she cocked her head side to side, eyeing me carefully and clearly catching every thought, every action I had allowed myself to be a part of in my long existence.

Just as the looks of despair and regret began to cross her angelic feature, and she began to lower me back down to the earth below, she cringed and bent over in pain knowing before any of us that the piercing screams that we were all about to hear were going to be physically earth shattering as well as emotionally.

And that's when I dropped to my knees, silently begging for forgiveness from this creature I knew I was born to track and born to protect. I quietly groveled in my haste, promising to never ever have impure thoughts over this creatures demise. But before I could continue what I would've gladly done over many lifetimes in the assurance of her impending forgiveness.

Just then a couple of female vampires came rushing into the part of the forest we now occupied and her look of recognition and disbelief was palpable as was the scream that filled the air and ripped through the forest slicing its way into my non existent soul.

There she was, shaking and flailing all of her body, in her haste to get to me and clearly destroy me, but not able to, as the once human girl I knew as Bella, help up one hand and stopped her from drawing any closer. I was amazed at the ability and gifts she had and knew instantly who and what she was, due to the few but intense conversations Marcus and I had when he wasn't under Chelsea's spell.

I momentarily forgot I wore the Voltourian robes, until a breeze blew and sent one side floating through the air behind me. Alerting everyone, who I was and why I must've been here, the it was obviously the color and drapery was the first thing _SHE_ recognized.

My Luxe….

My Mate….

My Wife…..

I was now irrevocably torn between proving two things…

My sincere devotion to this incredible woman who was deserving of my birthright and my gifts, at her disposal and a torturous need of sudden death at her hand as the eyes of the only one I will ever love, looked upon me with hate and an immeasurable sense of betrayal.

The woman I knew I would've spent all of my existence tracking for her own protection now looked down at me, sincere and torn. The incredibly beautiful and gifted vampire now only wore a look of pity as I battled the pain of Loyalty for her and the pain that the love of my life now hated the man I had become.

It mattered not. I was now a broken man.

~( 0 )~

My thoughts of wanting to discover the gift to alter time, fleeted their way over to a crouched Eleazar, who nodded though I did not know if it was something he wanted to work on, or simply agreed with the fact that gift could've came in handy moments ago.

Luxe's growls and tirades were heard for miles, as she fled deep into the wilderness, distraught, confused and consumed with betrayal and pure rage.

I gave Edward a quick pained look as I then motioned to the destroyed man, kneeling at my feet, shaking uncontrollably in his grief in seeing his mate look at him with pure disgust and treachery.

Jasper felt his pain as did I, and with a simple nod I agreed and we both sent him wave after wave of calmness.

It worked physically, but it did nothing for him emotionally.

Everyone at this point knew why he was kneeling, and with the help of my once regal fathers whispered words I knew what I had to say to him. Though I disagreed with how I was about to address him like a servant.

I rolled my eyes at Edward who nodded for me to repeat what our father had instructed me to say.

"You may rise Demitri."

He wobbled a bit, but stood tall. His head was still bowed, eyes remained to the floor waiting for more instruction.

"Okay, first of all, I cant act like them so you are going to have to get used to me. I am no ones master and I expect for the time you are here, you conduct yourself as nothing more then another vampire, who we know nothing about. Can you handle that?"

He looked up at me and nodded, raising his head to look over my shoulder in the direction she fled too.

"Second, take off that ungodly red robe, it will not be welcomed here."

Without question, he tugged at it from his large frame and allowed it to fall to the ground and pool at his feet.

"Now, I think we should go back to the house, much needs to be discussed." Carlisle eloquently, as always, advised leading the group of us who were no longer crouched and ready to attack, back to our home.

Demitri followed, ever so reluctantly, wanting more then anything to go to Luxe and fix what he completely considered the impossible, but wanting to try none the less.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple, and gave me another nod, silently gesturing me to help Demitri in what he knew he needed right now.

I knew Edward would understand him more then anyone and I understood both he and Luxe, so as the family headed toward the house, I turned and placed my hand to Demitri's cold hard frame.

"Go to her… I will not tell you how it will turn out….but you need to go to her."

And with a simple nod, he was gone, and not in the direction she did, but if he was the powerful tracker they all say he is, I knew he would find her regardless.

I stood in the quiet for a brief moment, praying Luxe's pain could see past and reach the love I knew she had for him.

"You did." Edward whispered embracing my waist and kissing my neck.

"I am no Luxe, love and you are no Demitri." I whispered back

"Their mates Bella, there's no fighting that."

I hoped he was right.

~ ( 0 ) ~

My insides were screaming.

I bolted through the forest, otherwise known as our backyard, I knocked down several trees and tossed a large bolder in my anger. Seeing Demitri again was so overwhelming, I thought my proverbial heart was beating again.

I couldn't believe it, there he was…

Alive…..

And wearing the robes of the people I hated the most!

I was emotionally lost and I wasn't sure if it was anger I felt or just pure longing.

Bella's concerned thoughts began to invade my own. "_Baby girl, we don't know everything yet, he may have had no choice and did it to save you_."

"Bella, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I roared into the night sky, regretting it as soon as the silence over took. I knew she wouldn't be offended but I didn't need consoling, I needed to vent, but I also didn't need to be alone.

I watched Bella and Edward a lot recently. They were always only a touch away from the other and completely captivated by each other, you would've never guessed they were apart for so long.

I watched as he stroked her cheek and kissed her nose, whispering in her ear getting the obvious giggle he wanted, for a response.

I was so glad they found each other again. It was completely obvious, Bella was his everything and he would never leave her side again.

Demitri once felt that way about me, or so I thought. My mind was reeling with the obvious questions and what Bella thought.

Did he ever love me?

Does he still?

Why would he leave me like that, thinking he was killed?

Was Bella right? And if so, could I forgive him? And an even bigger question, if I did forgive him and regained all that passion that man once brought me, could I leave Bella and Aubrey?

God, I needed to figure this all out.

_~( 0 )~_

_Dimitri's Flashback…_

_Running out of our home, which was now burning in flames, I stopped and looked back. I stood watching what we had made together begin to disintegrate. As the flames grew taller and the smoke began to billow, I knew Luxe would halt in her hunt and come running back once the sky showed the signs of our life together turning to ash. _

_I knew and could feel their presence behind me._

_The guard ordered me to join or they would kill her, Aro promised me she would believe I was dead, and he would make sure I would never see her again and have her feel the pain of my lie. _

_I prayed he was right, because seeing her again would crush my word of staying with them, and leaving them would get us both killed. And her death was not something I was willing to gamble with._

I shook myself out of the memory of the time when I last saw her, and tried to focus on finding her now. I focused hard allowing my gift to take over and take me right to her. The look of pain that flashed in her eyes, as they descended down my frame, recognizing the robes killed me. The fact that she hated the sight of me sent me into a fury. My masters had to of known she was one of the few they wanted me to scout, Aro broke his word but I needed to keep my anger at bay and plot the grandest groveling scheme of all time.

I just hoped it would work.

~ (0) ~

I could feel him following me, or trying to find me, though I knew that was futile.

"Are you just going to follow me and not be seen like a coward, in fact how often have you done that through the many years!" I screamed losing my temper.

Slowly, I watched as Demitri pushed aside a few branches and walked out into the clearing I was now standing in.

"Why are you here? Did you come to gain information to bring back to your killers? Oh, damn, my mistake, I mean your masters!" I yelled again though he had no response but kept walking toward me.

He stopped within inches of my face, panting and struggling to maintain the same composure I was.

I glared at him, as he looked at me in awe.

I tried to maintain my anger though my knees were about to buckle, with the familiar, spicy scent that was all him, standing there lips almost touching.

"How dare you come here. How dare you put me through every moment of hell, thinking you were dead and I would never again be in your arms! How dare you-" I finished with a crack of my voice, showing him the emotional whirlwind I was in in that moment.

He pulled me to his chest roughly, wrapped his arms around me and smashed his lips onto my own, moaning into the kiss, he was trying to give me.

"No!" I shouted pushing him back again and again as he tried over and over to grab hold of me and hold me.

Finally, my body gave up the fight as he placed a foot behind me, and tripped us sending us both crashing to the forest floor.

"Baby please" was the whispered cry I managed to release, a very unintentional plea that I got out before I gave up the fight completely and allowed him to relinquish the kiss he clearly desperately needed to give me.

It was as if time stopped. Or if it had stopped many years ago and I was back in his arms again, like I was before. Like time hadn't happened.

I sobbed uncontrollably as did he as he tightened his hold on me, rolling us over in the grass so he could squeeze me tighter.

My emotions were on overload and I wanted to rip his arms off and beat him relentlessly with them. At the same time though, I wanted to rip his clothes off and ride him into oblivion, something I told Bella I would do when we discussed ever seeing our men again.

I was torn, confused and wounded. Wounded deep inside and _wounded deep inside_!

I panted into our kiss reveling in it but needing to be released at the same time, I tried to pull away and then allowed him to pull me back. This went on for what seemed like an hour until Demitri's whispered plea sent me over the edge in its brilliance.

"Lets use it, use everything. Please I need you."

And so he won, though I would never admit that, but the fact was I needed to do something with all this….emotion…all this over load, and I did. I let it all out on him, literally.

He was onto something and he clearly needed it too, cause as soon as we allowed the aggression to take over I felt the weight of everything dissipate.

We rolled and groaned, vigorously kissing and ripping each other's clothes off.

He growled yanking on the back of my hair and biting down hard onto my collarbone, the way he used to. As if no time had gone by we were us again, a very aggressive us. I cried out into the sky above as he entered me.

His whimpers and my tightness told the both of us the same story, neither had been with any other.

My cries were quieted as Dim's mouth covered mine and his tongue danced and searched eagerly, groaning as he thrust in and out of me.

He pawed at my curves, remembering how each dipped and bent throughout my body until reaching my thigh and hiking it up high, deepening his thrust.

I yanked his head down to my breasts which he attacked practically devouring my nipples.

He growled out as I begged for him to go faster and harder.

He complied and I could feel my implosion nearing, but I knew my Dim, this was going to go on all night long, in the dirt or not, he was going to fuck me like crazy.

He always wanted to make me cum as much as possible.

"I want to feel you on my dick, baby. Cum for me, cum with me Lux!" He ordered as I then released and came screaming as he bit hard on my nipple then with a loud roar he followed and came shooting himself inside of me.

He flew down in between my legs and lapped up everything that was coming out of me.

I moaned at the feel of his tongue on me, I should've known better because that sent him giving me the most incredible head ever.

I chanted his name over and over, moaning and groaning, clutching his scalp pulling him in deeper.

This sent my body into an arch and almost contorting like one of those crazy gymnasts' in cirque du soleil.

I cried out in orgasm again as Demitri chuckled and shoved his cock back inside me for round three…."It's going to be a long night" I panted as Demitri simply grinned and nodded.

~Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.

~I wanna req a story called Have Mercy Baby by sexilexicullen, I love it. Its short chaps but she updates really frequently. I am so addicted to her version of trucker mouth bella and irresistible Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

A/N Ok I am sooooooo excited… WE HAVE A BETA! YeahHHH. So make sure you review and leave lots of love to DodgerMcClure; she's been with us since _Wise Girls _inception and as fate would have it, I found her under possible beta's. So to those who have been worried- my stories will look so much better. I'm going to have her start from scratch on all three and fix any mistakes she sees fit and/or add things as well. So look out for chapters that have been rewritten and posted. LEMON alert, not that you guys need alerts you know chapters without them are almost non existent. So please, please review.

Chap 14 On my Own

There was only one thing better in the world then sleeping in Edwards arms.

Him sleeping in mine.

I stroked his scalp, allowing his bronze locks to tickle the inside of my palm and fingers deliciously. I then began humming some random tune that fleeted through my mind.

I was enjoying the moment. I loved watching him sleep. I had to admit he was right; it is kind of fascinating to watch the slumber of someone you love. I wondered what he was dreaming about and how vivid his dreams may be- it had been over a hundred years since he had one after all.

I was mid-hum though when I heard it. A voice on the wind…I couldn't place it and at first I thought it was Amadayus calling to me but it wasn't. It was someone else….

..or something else.

I have found that those closest to me, like Amadayus or Jasper, each have a certain call specific to me. The calls were implied almost, whispered out of need. They weren't vocal or even based on octave; just a call that I was meant to hear wherever they were. This particular call was like the whispered needs; different but like them none the less.

I was starting to feel that with Demitri, his mere presence gave me that 'needed' feeling and I knew many others who would be a part of my birthright would feel similar. So with that thought in mind, wondered if the call was yet another needing to find me.

I reluctantly got up, sliding from underneath a slightly snoring and gloriously sprawled out Edward Cullen. I tiptoed through the house, though my creeping was not necessary. Luxe and Demitri were out doing god only knows what. They're forest frolicking could be intensely felt by both Jasper and I, hence why Jasper and Ally were off doing an excursion of their own. Anna, Zoe, Shayna and Eleazar were off exploring and Carlisle and Esme were back at their house. I hadn't seen Rose or Emmett but I assumed they left needing a break from all of us.

So… I decided to venture off and investigate on my own. I had to admit; I knew this would probably infuriate Edward, but I was feeling rebellious. I mean really… I was incredibly gifted and very few knew just how much, and I needed a break to breathe. Being surrounded by all these people was starting to make me feel stifled.

I walked for awhile, listening closely and just relying on my abilities. I was deep into a part of the forest I hadn't explored much. I started to wish Shayna was with me seeing as she knew every inch for miles and miles, but I kept my chin up and just kept wandering. The faint voice grew closer and continued to call.

I moved past what must have been three different highways; desolate of cars of coarse. This place was what you would consider forgotten. Then again parts of Montana are mostly for sightseers anyway.

There was a small glow up ahead and I decided to be cautious. I knew it was a small man made bonfire I could smell the embers and the smoke from the flames in the air.

All the hairs on my neck and arms stood at attention once I got close enough to see the figure. I could feel the growl begin to emanate from the depths of my throat, and as much as I wanted to lunge I kept my cool but I remained fully alert.

I knew my best weapon would be to remain in the dark of what I was thought to know and thought to be capable of.

_In other words act like a naive newborn who was wary of all._

"So it's true, this is where you claim home to now." He said staring at the dancing flames of his bon fire though he hadn't made eye contact yet. I continued to circle around the area he stood and waited for him to continue. "I must say I'm surprised, I expected you to stay back in your precious Forks." His words were filled with temptation, lust and a sense of ownership, but little did he know it did not affect me.

"Who?…ugh When..?" I stumbled

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked, continuing to stay as ignorant as possible.

"Well, as I'm sure your aware, we sent someone for you and your friends if need arose that they come along. I assume you felt threatened by him and you all were able to overpower him." His words still slithered from his mouth and he still had yet to look at me in the eye.

"We?"

"Ah little Isabella, the we I am referring to is The Voltouri of coarse. Do you have any memories of them? You shouldn't. Most vampires have little memory of before they were turned…speaking of, what do you remember about me?" He seductively chuckled as he finished his question. I watched as he slowly looked up and in all confidence expected my response to mirror his own. I calmly waited for him to absorb me visually though his gasp and erratic breathing told me he would need a minute.

I crooked my head to the side, watching his obvious bodily movements of intrigue and a need to feel me out. His eyes filled with lust once they made landfall on my curves. I could see his frame straighten and his stature grow, feeling overwhelmed with need seeing me whole just then.

I waited for him to give more away as to why he was here, and of coarse look innocent into all the other why's. I recognized him right away, and though it was thought that I had no memories, being of average transformation, I allowed him to near me. This was closer than I would have liked but pretenses needed to be kept up.

He slithered in his walk, almost trance like wanting to be as close to me as possible. He didn't even need to undress me with his eyes; I was naked as a jay bird very clearly in his mind.

His fingers grazed my face softly and erotically; his thumb wistfully skimmed over my bottom lip as his other hand caressed and combed my locks.

"You are far more then I could ever have possibly imagined, and that is saying so much since I have thought of you every moment since that fateful night. I pictured your luscious lips, your long, full beautiful hair, your eyes filled with crimson, searching only for me - the one that created you Isabelllaaaaaa." My name lingered alone on his tongue as if he had purred the word in an Italian accent no less.

I cooed a bit and rubbed my face along his wandering hand, caressing it with my cheek and whispering, getting him to come even closer, if possible. He mewled out a sound as our bodies softly pressed up against each other, and all of him was at full attention at that point.

"Felix…?" I softly moaned; the name question not taking him by surprise. Just as he came out of his sexual comatic state and registered that I called him by name, I crouched down incredibly fast, drew back my right arm and landed an explosive blow to his sternum, sending him flying close to fifty feet back and smashing a large cedar into a million pieces.

I knew the blow to the tree would be heard by at least a few of my own, which would mean I had only moments to make a statement that needed to not be forgotten by my attacker.

He attempted to rise from the wreckage he now found himself in, but was thrust back down to the ground by my foot on his chest.

He was intensely overcome with want by the sheer speed and strength I displayed, strength that far exceeded his own. He'd always imagined finding a mate; a vampire that he didn't harm due to his gift. Until me he thought it was impossible. He looked at me as though I was a diamond in the rough, one he so badly wanted to conquer.

"Of coarse I remember you, Felix of the Voltouri. I remember everything. That in itself is going to constitute a huge problem for you and your masters. Go back where you came from with this message…Stay away from me and do not send anyone else to seek me out."

I glared down at his unwavering form, his eyes still completely immersed in every inch of my body. I removed my foot from his chest and received a pained whimper at the absence of my touch, even though the longing wasn't mutual and took off in a flash running deep into the woods.

I ran for about two hours overwhelmed with my current predicament. What I did was stupid; I knew there wouldn't be one family member that wasn't going to be livid with my choice to investigate on my own. In doing so I allowed myself to be fingertips from a Voltourian guard's immensely strong grip. What I found out though haunted me more then the predicament I would have to explain.

Felix's thoughts were surreal and terrifying in the fact that they were twisted into a reality that Aro created.

Aro sent Felix and that twat of a two year old, Jane to find the Cullen's and me. Nothing other then observation was to take place, but Felix took matters into his own hands. He thought turning me would give him the mate that could survive his erotic fantasies, not to mention the gravity one feels toward the person who turns them is unwavering. His report back to his masters was a fearful one though he was relieved by Aro's allowance of what he had done. His thoughts played through my own like an old 8mm movie.

_The grin and sneer that Aro displayed while learning of my change through Felix's touch. The obvious yet proverbial mental machine beginning to pick up steam in Aro's mind in how to make me his as well as giving Felix the sense of ownership. This was granted as Aro then informed Felix of his blessing in turning me but asked him to wait before seeking me out. My attacker's relief and longing was palpable in that moment but sense of duty needed to come first. I watched as Felix nodded in acceptance of the one order he was given._

_I then was shown the many weeks he paced and thought of nothing but me; the way his teeth tore through my flesh. The way I looked up at him with a sense of gratitude, though the small ounce of gratitude was only due to me being like Edward in hopes of finding him again, not to spend eternity at Felix's side._

Even with the weight of Felix's unwavering obsession with me, I couldn't shake the thoughts of Aro's plan in all this. Supretia was dead after all and now Aro wanted to claim me as his own. I didn't know if Felix was aware of this. His thoughts were not of this new development nor did he question further about Demitri. He simply assumed I and or my friends killed him. My family wasn't thought of either.

A sharp wind whipped past me, and none other then a tall, well built Demitri came to a startling halt, gripping both my arms tightly. His body jerked to the left, then the right searching for the once connected and fellow Voltouri guard he clearly felt around us.

I watched enthralled with the way Demitri tracked his surroundings while never releasing me from his grasp. I felt utterly safe and protected and in that moment I knew he would always find me and like the many others in my life, would not allow anything or anyone to hurt me.

"He's gone." I stated plainly.

Demitri looked at me sternly and if a vampire could look flustered and disheveled in that moment it would be him. All that was needed now was him caught of breath and panting and I would have a bonified panicked tracker at my feet.

I felt horribly ashamed right then. Demitri was worried and only he and I would know how worried he had every right to be. Me with my gifts and he a once trusted member of the hainess leaders.

"Isabella, what have you done?"

I cowered at this man's obvious disappointment in my ever so lacking sense of survival.

"I didn't know it was him, or them, or uggghhhh you know what I mean!" I stuttered clearly feeling the shame.

"Bella." He calmly and affectionately tried to call me. "Your abilities grant you anything you wish. Because of this, you need to master the art of vision, to be able to see anything and everything before you react so you can be prepared and well protected before going forward into any unknown. Yes?"

I nodded without argument, knowing he was right. I was overwhelmed with family and my union with Edward and my precious Aubrey. I needed to focus more on what I was capable of and perfecting it.

"Will you tell me what transpired?"

"Transpired? Really Demitri? Look I will bow, so to speak, when I am wrong. I will listen even when everything in me is telling me not to, much like I do with my father, but I can't handle this 'holier then thou' ancient cryptic regalness you project. That only makes me feel like an infant and not an equal among you." I finished completely annoyed and perplexed.

Demitri chuckled lightly and simply nodded.

"May I say though Mrs. Bella, you are a one and only, therefore you will never be simply among one or all of us. That is your first task- to feel your importance and begin to be humbled. Now please, let us speak…ergghh ugh…tell me what happened."

"Much better" I responded while walking next to him back to the houses.

~ ( 0 ) ~

I paced our living room while patting a wakened and very troubled Aubrey who just couldn't seem to shake her hiccups.

Carlisle, Eleazar and Jasper tossed theory after theory passed one another like they were in a very competitive tennis match.

Esme debated between looking at me fondly, as I tried to will her grand baby back into a comforting slumber, or to look at me with disappointment and figure out how long I should be grounded for my stunt. Carlisle wouldn't address the mistake I made; he was just addressing the future in what I learned.

Alice, Luxe and Jasper had yet to speak to me.

Shayna, Zoe and Anna gave me brief smiles, all knowing they would've done the same.

Edward was on his way back home. He and the others went searching for me. Eleazar alerted everyone to my distance as he felt my gifts weakening, as I traveled farther and farther to reach what I was searching for.

It was official I was in the dog house.

"So the only logical explanation is allowing Felix to think Bella belonged to him while Aro plotted to take her for himself?" Jasper stated staring at the floor.

"I think so. Carlisle you mentioned how intrigued Aro was with Bella's ability to not be affected by Jane or himself in Volterra right?"

My father nodded. "That is the way Edward explained it."

"Well, I will bet Aro thought Bella would turn into a fiercely powerful shield. Sending Felix and Jane to check on her progression was a way to make sure you all kept up your end of the bargain. In doing so, Felix discovered you were gone and took her for himself, resulting in a vampire Bella that Aro knew could now be a part of the Volturi."

My father looked at Eleazar with doubt at the coincidence. The complexity and simplicity in how it played out for the Voltouri left my father doubting they being that lucky.

"That's what I would think." Eleazar said with a shrug. "Now she can be his, Edward no longer has claim to her in their eyes after all and now his only dilemma is taking her from a member of the guard. Not a feat he is at all worried about."

"So you think Felix is in the dark?" Ally asked chiming in.

"No." Demitri interrupted "We are not fools; each of us know the treachery our masters our capable of. We are not imbeciles. Felix knows Aro wants Bella and I think he and the Volturi are definitely under the pretense that Bella's gifts are limited to a shield and her loyalty to her maker is something they can control."

"Yeah, but her maker is Felix not Aro."

"It matters not. If Aro wants Bella, Felix can not fight it. Aro is betting on that. So essentially Felix did all the work so to speak and ultimately Aro will have Bella." Demitri finished with a finality that left no argument.

Just then the front door opened and in walked a completely irate and lived Edward with intense fire in his eyes; eyes that settled on me and remained as he addressed everyone else.

"Leave us, everyone. Esme please take my daughter to her nursery at the other house. I need to have a few words with my mate."

No one argued and one by one began to leave out the front door. I placed Aub's in Esme's awaiting arms and shrugged nervously at a confused Emmett who had just arrived at the house with Rose, who in turn was being physically turned around by Alice with an "I'll explain back at the house."

Edward slammed the front door shut, startling and causing me to jump out of my skin a bit.

I watched as he went into the kitchen and opened a small liquor cabinet. He pulled out a glass and poured some brandy into it and chugged it in one gulp.

He turned slowly, leaning against the kitchen counter and glared at me relentlessly. I didn't read his thoughts and I didn't expel any emotional mojo in hopes it would help in my predicament.

My mate was angry, and I deserved it. I decided to take my lashings like a woman, though I mentally began to calculate the ways I could throw out a perfectly good guilt trip if needed in an emergency.

It seemed like hours were going by before Edward spoke a word, but I waited.

"Do you want to leave me?"

"Wha…what….ugh NO!" I stuttered feeling the bile rise in my throat at his ludicrous question.

"A yes or no will be fine Bella."

"NO!" I barked extremely offended with his statement and lack of sincerity at such a preposterous theory.

Just then Edward lost his shit, so to speak. His brandy glass went flying across the room, smashing into a million pieces, and I swear you could've heard his screams for miles away.

"Are you sure Bells, cause your actions tonight say otherwise! You practically told them _'Here I am, come take me away from my husband! No..no I wont fight, I'll go willingly, where in the FUCK do I sign up!'_"

If my lip could possibly quiver anymore then it already was, followed by the immense amount of tears that now began to stream down my cheeks, someone would have to call Guinness cause I was a quivering tear streaked mess in that moment.

I was hurt and irate simultaneously. I quickly retreated to our bedroom. Up the stairs in a flash and a loud slam of our bedroom door was all the response I could give at Edwards shocking outburst.

Edward's regret was felt immediately. He knew he scared me but it was only affective because of his own fears from my actions tonight.

I heard him grip something and the sound of the crush from it had me wondering what he destroyed in our kitchen. Then a loud sigh followed.

I wiped at my cheeks and dabbed at them with the sleeve of my shirt. I willed all the confidence I could, to get composure and go down to face him. I opened the splintered door and slowly made my way back down the stairs.

I had every intention of apologizing. I knew I frightened him and it was Demitri that simply made me realize that I needed to put more thought into how important I was.

I was just rounding the corner to the kitchen when Edward flew at me what seemed like out of no where, pinning me to the wall, smashing two holes at each side of my head with his fists.

Now I was the one that was livid.

That was until he stopped looking down at our feet, opened his eyes and I saw it. All the pain, all the worry. His eyes were swimming in those two frantic emotions and frankly drowning.

"Don't _**ever **_do that to me again. Do you hear me?" He was still so angry and clearly battling with whether to knock some sense into me or hug me into a crushing embrace.

I did not give him the response he was looking for. I pushed him back and began to rant.

"Edward, I am not a child. I made a decision. It may have been the wrong one, and yes a dangerous one, but it's done and I'm sorry I made you worry but…"

I wasn't able to finish my tirade as Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me back against the wall. This created two things. A very, _very_ angry Edward and an even angrier Bella.

We locked eyes, both filled and fueled with rage. One waiting for the other to make the next move.

I gritted my teeth waiting for Edward to speak to me like that again. I knew he was very careful with how he was handling me, he wasn't trying to hurt me just torn with his overwhelming emotions.

Then it happened….

I was tossed into the opposing wall, drywall cracking under pressure. The little table and lamp at the end of the stair way being tossed, crashing to the floor at the other end of the foyer. Snapping of a few steps at the bottom of the staircase as Edward and I fought for dominance on top of it.

We ripped at each others clothes. Long deep scratches ripped through Edwards back as I scraped it in my lust filled anger.

Edward bit down hard on my shoulder while tearing my jeans from my body, sending the shreds of fabric fleeing into the air landing everywhere.

We both were growling and clawing at each other until all clothing was gone and my legs wrapped around his torso, granting him the access he needed in that moment to thrust inside of me vigorously.

Our staircase cried out with loud screams of pain, in its haste to try and remain leveled as my mate pumped in and out of me over and over aggressively.

No understandable words were exchanged.

Moans, groans and loud grunts were all that filled the air in the area our primal animalistic nature was now taking over.

I gripped Edwards biceps, and tightened my insides, sending Edward's cock into a frenzy, slamming into the sheer depth of me.

My thigh muscles burned with exertion as they gripped his sides pulling him closer into my core.

I threw my head back panting and groaning as Edwards teeth scraped along my jaw line, all over my neck and biting down hard again, granting me a scream that if possible made him even harder.

He grabbed my thigh, pulling up as high as it would possibly go and grunted long and loud as he slid in and out of me. Deeper and deeper.

I cried out as my insides released and flowed out, the overwhelming tingle sensation taking over my whole body.

Edward quickened his thrusts, relentlessly and erotically overpowering my body, taking me in that moment. He roared as his climax came over him.

We both laid there, still connected and though we didn't need to we tried to allow the panting to slowly subside.

Still no words were spoke.

Edward placed his forehead onto mine and without asking attacked my mouth, softly moaning into the kiss. My palm found its way back into his scalp as the other wrapped around the chain around his neck pulling him deeper into me and into the kiss.

The kissed lasted from the bottom of the stairs, where he picked me up and walked us up the stairs and plopped us onto the bed.

I was no where near done, even if he was and I made this very clear as I began to ride him, making our beautiful four poster bed begin to shudder each time I descended down on top of him.

Edward whimpered seductively as I placed his hands on my hips and squatted on top of him. I squeezed my insides real tight, swiveled my hips and began pumping his dick with sheer speed.

I felt his hands guide me as I picked up my pace even more and began making noises that would put a porn star out of business.

Edward groaned and clutched at me, letting me know he was close. As was I.

Again.

The pressure that built inside released gloriously and I swore I could see stars at the back of my very tightly closed lids. I gasped and screamed, gripping Edwards hair as I slowly came back down to reality.

Edward peppered my lips, neck and shoulders with wet grateful kisses until I came to a stop and allowed my head to fall onto his shoulder in exhaustion.

All my muscles burned and seared in pain and torment.

I found the strength to maneuver my legs back into a kneeling position and placed all my weight effortlessly on Edward.

He rocked me back and forth a bit, willing me to relax and rest.

Morning was almost upon us and I felt the sleepiness begin to take over. Without moving an inch I allowed Edward to lay us back onto the bed and pull the blankets over us. Our bed felt like a gigantic plush pillow, and then I was spent.

I whispered "We have to have angry sex more often" which was followed by a chuckle from Edward and then I was fast asleep.

A/N I hoped you all liked it. Let me know what you think. Muah HeidiCullen


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. S M owns twilight I just love to play around with her characters….**

A/N~ Okay so I am a horrible author who is going to whine and beg for your apologies and express gratitude for your patience. When I got into being a writer on this website, I will have to admit I took on more then I could handle. I hope I can take in effect the fact that I was working for well….years and now I have been since Halloween. My readers, my reviewers and my raunchy imagination are by far what are most important to me. So with that said I am going to try very hard to get back on track here soon. Wise Girls epi I am struggling with I will not lie. I have re-written in three times with three different scenarios and trashed them each time. The end needs to affect me as much as the beginning but I am working on it. I promise. Push and Pull as well as Living the Myth will continue until I feel they have met the perfect amount of time before I end them. So moving on…here comes another hopefully long chapter to LTM. Ps…..I read fifty shades the trilogy in three days and may I say "HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GAWWWDDD!" I want me a christen grey!

Chap 15 We believe in her

I watched her sleep soundly, thoroughly spent from our sexual escapade. I lie back not wanting to relinquish control to the proverbial sheep that have found their way into my subconscious nightly since my Bella's return.

I sighed loud as I rested my head in my hand and stroked along Bella's bare back. Tickling and tracing her toned muscles in the hopes to keep her asleep.

I struggled with the mirage of mindless thoughts that began to come to the surface as my brain tried to dissect my reactions toward Bella and the events of the early hours of the morning.

Irate wasn't even in the same vicinity of the depths of my anger with her absence. The worry and pain in not knowing her whereabouts was overwhelmingly palpable, and felt throughout each and every member of our recently made and extended family.

Jaspers pain was almost crippling for him. Losing Bella once was detrimental; there was no argument in that. But with the new revelations of he and her sharing a bloodline, sent his panic into overdrive.

He looked at her differently, almost porcelain like. She was fragile before, surely. But now she was a lifeline, literally to a man who was mentally and physically tormented daily by what he was. The constant pain and yearning for blood was almost a memory now, since Bella took that away coming back to us. She was also pure; his visual reminder of a part of him that was untouched and innocent, not a reminder of the monster Maria turned him into.

But the most surprising revelation and overwhelmingly welcomed was Demitri's panic. As soon as her presence began to dissipate inside him, his fleeting and irrational thoughts were heard by me in an instant…..

"I'll find her…..I'll find her….I swear it, I have to find her!"

They weren't whispered declarations to me, or even the family, they were promises he was making to himself, though I don't know if he even knew it. Not finding her unharmed and safe was not justifiable to him period.

I sighed again, brought back into the reality of our bedroom. I knew I was angry at Bella for the stunt she pulled, and running into the clutches of none other then Felix sent another proverbial action throughout my form.

Chills.

I lay there battling how to figure this out. I wanted her to feel free and independent. Especially with how comfortable she was getting in her skin, so to speak. Her gifts were nothing short of extraordinary and we all haphazardly admitted her control over them was astounding. But the unknown of all that she could do, worried me for her endlessly.

Bella has always been a magnet for lack of immortality. Her lack in it that is, but she has also proven time and time again how much she can conquer the unknown and come out somewhat unharmed. I just wished she came with a manual. I chuckled to myself with that thought, causing her to squeak out a moan and curl to her side tucking her tiny frame further into my nook, but remaining inside her quiet slumber.

I kissed her hair and swept my bottom lip along her ear, breathing in deeply, taking in all of the glorious scent that was effortlessly….Bella.

I lay there then in that moment making her the silent promise to relinquish a little control, wanting her to test her own boundaries but silently saying a prayer for her to acknowledge all that she was capable of so she would be fully prepared next time.

…Next time…..the thought ridiculously frightening….but knowing all too well there would be one and probably soon.

I hugged her tightly into my chest smiling inwardly as a breathy Bella replied sweetly in her sleep, a simple… "I love you"

~ (0) ~

I rolled and stretched out on the enormous plush bed, Edward and I now called our own. The bright rays of the mid afternoon sun assaulted my eyes as neither Edward nor I remembered to close the curtains in our sexual haze.

Memories of last night were now what assaulted me.

Scratching and clutching of limbs. Searing pain in my thighs as I rode him effortlessly but aggressively in my attack to prove the dominance that was not needed by him. My hair being yanked to gain him access to my throat and shoulders, the feel of his razor sharp teeth biting down as he let the monster within claim me with every thrust into my depths below.

It was hot….

It was feral…

It was needed again! _Damn Woman give a girl some re-coop time! _My hoo haw begged from within.

Little Aubrey's loud giggle and happy screech won over my post coital bliss, as I jumped out of bed to see what was making her so happy.

I threw on some stretchy pants and a v-neck tee and ran into her nursery to see what I was missing out on.

My breath was caught and trapped in my throat and I felt my eyes begin to weep with the beautiful scene that was in front of me.

On top of the plush carpeting that covered the floors of her nursery lay Edward making silly faces at her, holding her in his protective clutch over his head.

He lowered her down only to ultimately plant loud raspberries on her tummy, sending her into another wave a giggles. As if the silly facial expressions were enough, he planted them across his face as she rose in the air then continued raspberries as she descended back down again.

The insanely precious moment had a giggle escaping my throat, making the both of them look up at me and smile.

I was about to gain one step in the door when Edward held his hand up and motioned for me to wait.

I sighed obeying but wanting her to be in my arms as much as he obviously did.

"Watch Baby." Edward whispered to me with a huge grin.

"Okay little Aub's lets show mommy what you can do."

Little Aubrey grinned up at me as if she was a toddler already and quite proud of what I was about to see. She was a mere few months old but physically and mentally grew at an alarming rate.

One by one with little hesitation, she put one chubby hand forward and followed it by the opposite knee, and did the same with the opposite limbs slowly inching her way towards me in full on crawl!

I gasped and kneeled down holding out my arms for her. She made a few more strides and placed her beautiful little palms on my knees and let out a loud scream of happiness that she did it.

I scooped her up into the air and then crushed her tiny frame to my chest, peppering her with kisses and loving words of how proud I was that she could now crawl.

Edward came over to the both of us, placing soft proud filled kisses to both our foreheads.

My moment was about to be shred to pieces as I felt the vision begin to creep and then overtake me completely. I felt a bit dizzy and frankly somewhat unstable on my sturdy feet but felt Edwards protective arms clutch both me and Aubrey as I allowed the vision to stretch out and show me what I needed to see.

"Holy shit, this is what Alice feels all the time?" I spoke coming out of the onslaught of information now given to me.

Edward nodded and then answered my next question before it left my lips.

The visions you have had already were not threatening to you, I am assuming, this one was so It put you physically on guard as well as the educating behind it.

I nodded satisfied with that new discovery and was slowly feeling myself gain the composure again.

It was less then a minute later a screeching Alice and alarmed number of my family came pummeling through our front door with a fearful but still in the dark Demitri and Luxe behind them.

"Yes, Alice I was privy to it." I said with a sincere but small smile, granting Alice with some relief in trying to figure out how to tell me.

"Alice was brief in explanation Bella sweetheart." Esme chastised as nicely as she could wanting access to our visual dilemma.

"It seems the Volturi are coming, not the guard" Edward quickly informed a fearful Demitri and Carlisle. "It would seem simply messengers. I think they may be delivering invitations to the impending ball Aro is holding in my wife's honor." Edward gritted through his teeth no longer hiding his disdain on what Demitri's information as well as Felix's thoughts now made us aware of.

"What Bella does next is brilliant and important."

"You think that was my call?" I asked a bit baffled.

"You were doing the ordering in the vision, baby." Edward said nodding his approval of my plan, that hadn't even happened yet.

This was one thing Ally and I were going to have to work on together. It was surreal and it felt unsafe to do something, I was meant to do, because I planned it. Yeah, very confusing to say the least.

I nodded at my trusting mate and began advising everyone to make their way to the Cullen home, alerting them I would be blocking the fact that they were even there.

Shayna and Luxe were to stay with me as if the Cullen's were never in our presence.

The thought of acting out the fact they we never found each other began to start a twinge of pain deep inside, pain I knew would remain until these so called messengers left and I was back in the vicinity of the now, with my family.

I took a long deep cleansing breath and watched, the first time feeling incredibly helpless as each member left and swiftly made their way to the Cullen estate. Leaving a confused and whimpering Aubrey being brought back to the nursery with Luxe.

She returned nodding to me that Aubrey was ready for a nap, clearly a little pooped from all her trial and errors in her quest to crawl, as I lay sound a sleep all through the morning, missing all of it, but the few steps she conquered for me.

I hugged myself hating that it would always be like this, moments of bliss and awe only to be tainted with the onslaught of situations needing to be addressed by the fucking Volturi.

My throat opened up an a strained growl escaped, alerting a tender Edward who's thoughts invaded my own causing me to relax.

"I know baby, believe me walking on eggshells because of them is something this family knows all to well and quite frankly we are over it. We will figure out how to avoid this continuing, together. Okay Love."

I sighed nodding to myself, but my non-response was good enough for Edward.

"Now focus, baby. Do what you have to do."

I nodded again, lowering my head in finality; I took in a much needed soothing breath and held it tightly. Opening up all my senses of my surroundings I searched in my conscience for those I loved. I felt all of them immediately, and as I let the air out of my lungs I wrapped them in a invisible cocoon protectively surrounding all of them, a feat in which my gift only could surpass, with Aubrey protected as well.

"You're doing it Bella, I can't sense any of them, not even my Demitri but…." Her yearned but unheard pleas didn't escape my attention, and I momentarily loved the feeling of uniting between them. Who would've thought it would only take one hot night in the woods….oh yeah, I did.

I giggled deciding not to make fun of her pride crumbling in so little time and asked about her but.

"But?"

"But….I still sense Shayna. Is she close?"

I searched my gifts for Shayna and saw her frolicking quite a ways away.

My thoughts immediately assaulting her own as she bent low to touch a soft delicate flower, wanting it to bloom bigger at her touch. But before she could surpass the feet, she stood at attention and began to crouch as I slowly relaxed her and informed her of what was about to transpire.

Her tiny, nymph like stature turning disturbingly menacing at the word "Volturi" but my assurances were heard and she softened a bit at my words, still on guard. She resembled so much of the flowers she reveled in.

A simple nod was all that was given as she turned and went deeper into the forest remaining as far away as she could, me needing her too.

And with the mere opening of my eyes, the vision of her in the now was gone and my body alerted me to their presence.

There hear.

~ (0) ~

I watched the scene play out, as Bella showed me as if in a movie.

I allowed my family members and Demitri see as well, as an obstinate and strong Bella opened our front door and show alarm as several red cloaked vampires neared our home.

With a protective Luxe at her side, crouched and ready to pounce.

"Please" was softly spoken and with a small wave the three messengers halted where they were and waited.

"Who are you and what do you want?" My Bella growled knowing full well why they were here.

"She's doing well, someone get the academy award ready." Emmett chuckled seeing it all play out like the rest of us. The look of pride on his face, as he watched a strong Bella, glare and not falter, not allowing her guard down.

"Miss Swan." They said with a bow. My wife's distain at the name that no longer accompanied her being did not go unnoticed by me and had me snickering with a pleasurable feeling of ownership.

"Your presence is requested by the Volturi, you will find everything you need here." and he nodded again and handed her a thick envelope, I knew was filled with airline tickets and frankly money, Aro assuming my wife and friends not able to fend for themselves. Oh, how wrong the bastard was.

"It is not to be taking lightly Miss Swan; you are ordered and therefore must attend a ball held by the Volturi."

They glared at her, willing her to argue, but simply turned on their heels and left with Bella's simple nod to their unarguable request.

The one stopped and turned facing her again, as the others continued. Miss Swan much will be revealed and you will be pleasantly granted with the experience of a lifetime, for a newborn and lonely vampire such as yourself. Take this very serious and you will be owned but not alone." He finished with another nod and left my Bella with an impeccable face filled with relief but immense confusion. I almost believed her baffeldness and nodded to Emmett who crossed his arms across his broad chest in the realization that he was right, the woman needed an Emmy.

"Okay guys" Bella whispered not needing too, as each of us knew they were far enough away to go back to her.

She plopped herself onto the front steps of our impeccably renovated estate and sighed loud. Luxe joining her just as both Demitri and I got there and scooped them both up into reassuring embraces.

I kissed Bella's nose and nodded my sincerest approval of how she handled herself fabulously without me. I hugged her tight as the shudders came from both her and Lux.

Demitri stroked Luxe's arms, bringing her back into the here and now, trying to get her to feel calm with the fact that only moments ago she was in the presence of a few that took her lover from her for what seemed like eternity.

I was faster then Demitri and the fact that he kept up behind me only reminded me of how he would push his limits to protect my mate and everyone else she needed him too.

Yeah, Demitri and I would be different from now on and I was immensely grateful to him. I allowed him to hear my thoughts and a simple nod of thankfulness for allowing him to stand tall in his birthright was his way of agreeing with me, he and I would be great friends, both losing the only thing we lived for.

Bella looked up at me, searching my eyes for acceptance.

"So…..let's get me ready. Italy here we come."

A/N~ I know it's a filler chapter and not perfect without DodgerMcClure's touch, but I havent updated and I wanted to get this out to you. If you guys think the writing is better review with a shot out to Dodger, she rocks and I am so grateful to her. If there is an update again with this chap its cause Dodger got a chance to read it and email all the fixings and I repost it. Love you all ridiculously! Remember have patience with me. xoxoxHeidi


End file.
